The Love Of Two Women The Heart Of One Man
by The Brilliant Lady Bulma
Summary: This is a B/V highschool fic (CC/G, K/18 will appear) set when Bulma and Vegeta are in highschool. What will happen when Bulma writes an article on Vegeta for the paper and Vegeta's current girlfriend, Terra Rhea, notices something going on between the 2?
1. Chapter One

*Hey people! This is LadyB! This is also my first co-write, co-written with a very great writer and person, Jen. Read her work, it's off the hook! So lemme know what you think of this and I'll see if we continue! Yeah I know this is another High School A/U, which I mainly write, but give a chance. This one is sooooooo much better.  
  
N-e-wayz, enjoy and R&R and of course read both mine and Jen's other works.  
  
~LadyB.  
  
  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter One.  
  
A boy walked down the hallways of his school, it was his senior year finally. As he walked through the halls many people shouted his name, or yelled hello. He simply gave them a nod of his head, hinting that he had noticed them. The girl in his arms sighed contently; her love had all the attention in the school. Of course he was the star player to Orange Star High School's soccer team, needless to say things were going his way.  
  
"Vegeta?" The girl on his arms asked him calmly.  
  
Vegeta looked to the right at his girlfriend who was about the same height as he, if not a little shorter. "What is it woman?" Inquired Vegeta, sounding as if he had better things to do with his time.  
  
She blinked, no matter how cold he was or how evil she claimed to be, she would never get use to his use of the word 'woman'. Even if it bothered her to no end she knew it was his way of showing that there was some affection I their somewhat rocky relationship.  
  
"The name is TERRA not WOMAN." She scolded playfully.  
  
Vegeta smirked his signature smirk that had won Terra over in the first place. Now she had even forgotten why she was mad at him in the first place.  
  
She cursed, since had he been such a charmer?  
  
"Well then, what is it, Terra?" He amended.  
  
Terra smiled her lovely smile, despite prissy attitude, her to some extent; she was a lovely girl. Her long black hair with dark green streaks demanded attention and her ice blue eyes were nothing but. It was no wonder that she was the head cheerleader at their school. Although the cheerleading outfit she wore at the moment, a nicely put together white and orange outfit, clashed with her coloring she was still radiant. When pleased Terra gave off warmth and kindness which was alien to her normal personality. When angered she seethed with venom that could kill a thousand times over. For every ounce of her perfect womanly beauty she was equally dangerous.  
  
"I was wondering Vegeta, are you going to attend the lunch that they are holding today at lunch?" Terra asked.  
  
Vegeta knitted his brows together. "Why the hell would I ever do that? It's just a bunch of sore ass preppy kids with nothing better to do."  
  
Terra smiled, fine; if he was going to play hard to get she sure in hell was gonna play too.  
  
"That's alright then Vegeta." Terra simply stated.  
  
He raised an eyebrow; the woman must have something up her sleeve.  
  
Terra simply smiled at Vegeta's curious expression. He took hold of her backpack and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Woman, I mean Terra, what do you mean?" He asked her knowing that there was more than she was letting on.  
  
She laughed; Vegeta felt something inside him soften. Her laughter was like sweet music to him. Like a killer's laughter it riddle with seductive innuendo, leaving him dying for her answer.  
  
"Would you like to know?" She teased swaying her hips back and forth as she walked away from Vegeta. He felt his mouth dry suddenly; did she really have that effect on him?  
  
"WOMAN!" He yelled.  
  
She smiled back at him with her arctic blue eyes dancing in his desperation. Terra took great pride in his misfortune even if he was her boyfriend. There were times when they were more rivals than lovers. The pride of each of them was like oil and water, never mixing never dissolving.  
  
"Alright, fine, I'll tell you. It was suppose to be a secret but, it's in your honor." Terra finally admitted.  
  
They had told her not to tell Vegeta, they wanted to reward and surprise their start player with a lunch in his honor. Terra knew, just like everyone else, that her boyfriend's pride was his weakness. His Achilles' heel in a way, or so she viewed it.  
  
She took careful notice as Vegeta's face fell into silent spectacle. She knew that at the moment she was fanning his pride, making him feel important, almost immortal.  
  
"Will you still not attend, you arrogant-pain-in-my-ass?" Terra asked innocently.  
  
Vegeta narrowed her eyes. Terra was trying to show him that she knew his weaknesses, when in reality, she knew very little. He knew that she was right about his pride but he was never let her see that.  
  
"I, unlike you, do not need things thrown at my feet to gain false importance." Vegeta teased.  
  
Terra was flushed; he was referring to the time that they had been basically begging her to take the reputation of being head cheerleader. She had been waiting for them to beg her until they were better off being on their knees, then she had accepted. She liked the fact that it made her feel significant.  
  
She balled up her fists at her side; Vegeta had gotten to her again. Within the invisible walls of their heated relationship, it was a constant war of power. Terra knew that she had to looks to win him over, and Vegeta knew he had to charm to make her fall to his knees. There was no such thing as equal power in their relationship; it was always an unvarying game of 'cat and mouse'.  
  
Finally Terra came up with a comeback. "Is that so, Vegeta?" She requested with her husky voice that sounded more like a purr than a power of speech within most every person among the Earth they lived on. "Then you do not demand the attention of everyone?"  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow again, what the hell was she getting at? "No I do not!" He yelled at her trying to regain his position at the top of their heated argument.  
  
People around them started to stare, this was no longer a friendly tease between lovers, this was now a full-blown struggle for power. Vegeta clutched his fists together; he was not one to make a scene. He could only hope that Terra would keep her voice down enough for them not to draw too much unneeded attention to themselves.  
  
"Then you mean to tell me that you just hated it when they all voted you V.I.P?" Terra asked taking full control of their antagonism.  
  
Vegeta let the smirk that danced along the corners of his nicely shaped lips that any girl at school would pay to kiss. His cool black eyes were not as pleased as they had been a moment again, for he had lost his power over Terra completely.  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about woman?" He demanded struggling to recuperate his little left pride and power.  
  
Terra grinned her fabulous smile, making all their words forgotten. "Nothing Vege." She purred in his ear as she pulled him close. "Just forget that this ever happened."  
  
Vegeta already had, he pulled Terra back and roughly took her lips with his. "Retched women, be damned if I understand you." He muttered before her fully closed the space between their lips.  
  
A flash of light in front of their faces rudely interrupted their infrequent tenderness. When Vegeta looked up he was face to face with a beaming girl with long black hair and matching onyx eyes. She winked at him as she turned her camera off.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta! This will make front page of your article." The girl giggled.  
  
Terra narrowed her eyes, Vegeta followed her example. Before he even form the words to speak, Terra spoke what he was basically going to scream.  
  
"Who the hell are you and how dare you?!" She commanded.  
  
The girl lost her smile and dropped the camera around her neck to her chest. "My name is Chi-Chi; I'm with the Orange Star Tribune."  
  
Terra's expression was indifferent. "What permission does that give you to photograph me and my boyfriend?" Terra yelled.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes; he had all people looking at him and Terra again.  
  
Chi-Chi shrugged as the smile returned to her lips. "None, but believe me this is going to be one hell of a picture."  
  
Terra dropped her wintry eyes from Chi-Chi's frightened onyx eyes. "Remove yourself." She hissed as she took hold of Vegeta's hand and walked away with him down to the room where they were holding his honorary lunch.  
  
Vegeta did not battle with Terra, why would he? All he wanted now was to go to this lunch, so up, be recognized, and leave. The sooner she got done with that shit then he could leave.  
  
As Terra pushed the heavy brown doors open it revealed a room full of cheerleaders, fellow soccer players, and some other so-called important people to their school.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Came a yell from the back of the room.  
  
Vegeta looked up; it was Kakkarot or as the others knew him, Goku. He had hair that defied all laws of gravity as well as direction accompanied with goofy black eyes that made you laugh at first sight. He was a happy-go- lucky type a boy, it made Terra wonder why he was ever talking to her arrogant boyfriend.  
  
"Kakkarot." Vegeta said with much less enthusiasm than what Goku had initially said.  
  
"Have you seen this place Vegeta?" He asked like a child in a candy shop.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed, he hated dealing with people of lower intelligence than his own. "Kakkarot, I AM standing in here you know."  
  
Goku blushed. "That's not what I meant." He said. "I meant have you seen how many people are in here?"  
  
"You should have started with that." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"He's here!" Someone yelled.  
  
There was a thunder of clapping throughout the room of people as they all noticed him. After that Terra noticed that her boyfriend was being pulled from side to side, person to person, just to get a simple hello or hey out of someone. That truly meant that he was great, it did her proud to know that he was hers, and only hers.  
  
Almost twenty minutes later Vegeta tried to escape the mob of people that wished to speak to him. When he couldn't he just gave up, his presence was needed and he would deliver that. However that did not mean that he would pay attention. For his mind was elsewhere. On the blue-haired angel in the back of the room fighting off a fellow soccer player.  
  
"Get off of me Yamcha!" She screamed as he tried to pull her into a corner of the room.  
  
"You know you want this." He said to her.  
  
She shrieked.  
  
Vegeta sighed, what was the world coming to at this day and age? As he finally got a moment to himself away from the reporters, Kakkarot, and Terra he could only wonder what would become of that blue-haired maiden that had taking his mind and ran off with it. 


	2. Chapter Two

*Sup people? How was it? I know that we have Vegeta with someone else other than Bulma *gasp* ! But it will all fall into place in due time. Have I ever led you wrong? I hope not n-e-wayz.  
  
Here is chapter two! I hope ya'll like it.  
  
Well if you have flames, which most of you might later, comments, or just a plain review just send it in! Me and Jen will be more than happy because the more reviews we get the more we'll write, that is if you like it. Feel free to IM or e-mail me and Jen. We'll be more than happy to chat!  
  
Thanks to Adri-San, Lei-Chan, Blue and everyone and anyone else that might review later. Lei-Chan and Adri-San never fail me and now Jen. So if you wanna see this keep going, keep on reviewing.  
  
And NO! Neither I nor Jen own anything that is DBZ. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours.  
  
~LadyB.  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter two.  
  
"Yamcha get the hell off of me!" Bulma yelled as she noticed that the soccer player in the back of the room was looking at her again. "This is NOT the time for that!"  
  
Just when Yamcha was going to ask her why it was not the time for that Bulma's eyes left his. She was looking at Vegeta, one of the boys, no THE boy that played on his soccer team. Vegeta had been looking at her since he had taken as seat in the corner of the room. Bulma blushed as their eyes met over the room. If it hadn't of been for Vegeta he would have been V.I.P. of that year. All he could do way damn Vegeta to hell in his own personal thoughts. As if taking his dreams of being V.I.P away hadn't been enough, now he was taking the attention of his own girl away! That was the last straw!  
  
"Bulma what in the name of fuck are you blushing at anyways?" Yamcha declared as he noticed the dreamily look that had crossed Bulma's face.  
  
He had never seen that look cross her face. Why had she never looked at him that way? It was not fair to him that his own girlfriend wouldn't ever get that feeling about him.  
  
Bulma snapped out of her thought of the boy on the other side of the room. Truth be told the boy at the other side of the room was rather pleasing to look at. His flame-like hair was ever attractive; it seemed to defy all laws of gravity. And those ebony eyes, she could drown in them forever.  
  
"I wasn't looking at anyone Yamcha-Chan." Bulma tried to answer earnestly.  
  
But Yamcha knew it, she knew it, she couldn't hide lust in her eyes. It was too bad that Bulma would never feel the same way about Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha rolled his eyes and decided that it was best that he leave Bulma to her thoughts. He knew that there was no point in their arguing the way they always did. Yamcha simply shrugged and walked away in a saddened state.  
  
As if she noticed the tension that Bulma and Yamcha were having Chi-Chi walked up to them, with a large smile pasted on her face. Bulma smiled as she noticed one of her best friends coming up to her.  
  
"Hey B-Chan I got the photo for the interview you need to do on Mr. high- and-mighty." Chi-Chi said shoving the roll of film in Bulma hands.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes in response. "I honestly don't wanna even talk to him."  
  
Chi-Chi was perplexed. "You know him?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Naw, but I hear that he is so arrogant! He must be. Wait not that I think about it, he's in my Life Skills class."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at the look on Bulma's face. So her friend had thing for the soccer player, did she?  
  
"Yeah, if you were the star player for the school's soccer team you would be too." Chi-Chi stated nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah I guess." She paused. "UGH! He thinks he is so perfect because he is V.I.P and he got a girl! I don't even know why he even has a girlfriend!" Bulma huffed. "I've seen her and she is not for him. I mean he is arrogant and such and ass and, and-"  
  
Chi-Chi threw her head back and laughed, it seemed that her friend did have little bit of affection for Vegeta. Too bad Terra was in the way.  
  
Chi-Chi cut Bulma off. "Do I see the bitter monster of jealousy?"  
  
There came a loud huff from Bulma. "NEVER!" She screamed.  
  
Vegeta, who had been looking at her the whole time, laughed. Who was that woman trying to fool? She knew that she liked him, even in some way. It was only at matter of time before he had her wrapped around his finger. But what was he ever thinking? He had Terra, his Terra; she was his woman, not this Bulma person.  
  
"So when are you going to talk to Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Bulma looked pensive. "Do you think that now would be a good time?"  
  
Chi-Chi sent a glance at Vegeta. He rolled his eyes as if he was too good for her and looked away.  
  
"He isn't with his girlfriend right now, he is totally alone." Chi-Chi pointed out. "When he's with her they're all lovey-dovey and they just don't stop kissing and-"  
  
Bulma balled up her fists. That was just about the last thing she needed to hear at the moment. She couldn't give a small rat's ass about what Vegeta did in his free time. Or so she thought to herself.  
  
"CHI!" She screamed. Chi-Chi looked at her in an odd manner, almost hurt. Bulma gulped back her anger and pride. "I guess now is a good a time as any." The blue haired girl muttered.  
  
Chi-Chi took Bulma's shoulders into her arm. "Then what are you waiting for."  
  
Bulma looked back at Chi-Chi unsure if she should continue. "I dunno, should I really-?"  
  
"YES!" Chi-Chi screamed. "Do it now!"  
  
Bulma was shoved across the room into Vegeta's direction.  
  
Vegeta caught her before she hit the ground, she thanked Kami that he did. Vegeta looked horrified as the beautiful girl was basically thrown into his arms. She blushed furiously as their eyes met quickly. Bulma knew she must have been a sight to behold; disorganized hair and a violent red face. Whatever he thought of her, she knew it probably wasn't good. Vegeta had an annoyed look as Bulma stood up right before him.  
  
Bulma offered him a timid smile.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta Ouji?" She inquired softly.  
  
Vegeta regained his own composure with a slight huff. "What is it to you? And who the hell are you?" Vegeta all but screamed at Bulma.  
  
Bulma backed up two or three steps away from Vegeta. "I-I'm Bulma Briefs," She began. Vegeta gave her a look, telling her to go on. "I work for the Orange Star Tribune."  
  
Vegeta walked closer to Bulma, not letting her get away. "And?"  
  
Bulma gulped, feeling uneasy with the questions and his forwardness. "And, um, I, was told to, to, write a 'story' on your soccer career." Bulma stuttered.  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and walked back from her, allowing her to move. She let out a relived sigh.  
  
"I guess that means that that was your little friend that snapped the picture of Terra and I." Vegeta supposed.  
  
Bulma smiled, yeah that had been Chi-Chi taking the picture of Vegeta and his 'girlfriend'. Honestly Bulma didn't know why a girl like Terra, lovely in her own ways, would be with a complete ape like Vegeta. Although Terra and Vegeta might have shared the same personality that did not mean that they were perfect. Or so she thought, even in herself she did not know why the thought that Vegeta was a girl made her mad. Not exactly mad, more upset and confused. She felt her stomach turn.  
  
"Vegeta what the hell is taking you so long?" Came a strong yet feminine voice from behind both Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
The boy in question looked back to see Terra standing behind him, looking rather crossed.  
  
"Where were you Vegeta?" She asked sounding annoyed.  
  
Vegeta did not like the tone of voice that Terra was using. "Woman, who do you think you are demanding my presence like that?" Questioned Vegeta in response to Terra's question.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Vegeta, you told me that you would take a picture with me and the girls." Terra hissed. "Now they left and you didn't show!"  
  
Vegeta looked at Terra blankly, what she out of her mind? He thought that he had told her to wait for him, not to bother him.  
  
"Listen woman, I am busy."  
  
Terra blinked, had he just blown her off? 'Oh hell no, not for this blue- haired bitch!' Terra screamed in her mind.  
  
She purposely walked in front of Bulma, blocking her view of her man. Terra was not about to let some pretty little number with a great figure and blue hair take her man. This new girl might have been pretty but she was nothing, nothing, to Vegeta, they had just met!  
  
"Vegeta," Terra said shaking her head. "I don't think you heard me." She muttered trying to calm herself down.  
  
Vegeta laughed to himself mostly. "I did hear you." He began moving to the side so that Bulma and Terra were each on one side of him. "I just was talking to Bulma, Bulma Briefs."  
  
Terra snorted. "You mean Miss 4.0 GPA?!" She screamed.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Vegeta questioned his girlfriend.  
  
Terra had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep the string of unladylike curses she was planning to say. She knew that this Bulma was a bitch, with the highest grade in the whole school Terra gathered she was a bitch. Bulma, with her perfect face and cute, mystified eyes, looked back between Terra and Vegeta. Terra just wanted to slap her.  
  
"I asked you a question Terra, now answer me!" Vegeta demand of his girlfriend.  
  
Bulma backed up as Vegeta took hold of Terra's wrists and pulled her close to him, roughly. He pulled her close until the point she was breathing on his lips and he on hers. A strand of her green-black hair slid between them, Vegeta shoved it behind her ears brutally. He was in no mood to deal with her bullshit.  
  
"Now answer me!" He hissed.  
  
Terra pounded on his chest. "Why should I? You care more about that whore than you will for me!" She yelled pushing him back and running out of the lunchroom.  
  
By then everyone had seen and heard the argument. Vegeta moaned as he saw Bulma's bewildered and even terrified look on her perfectly calm features. He was ready to keel over with anger, he hated it when people were in his business. As he took charge to scream at them all, Bulma as well, ran out of the room.  
  
"What the fuck are you assholes looking at?!" He screamed. "Nothing to see here."  
  
They all slowly, but in time, turned their heads. Vegeta walked to a corner of the room where he could be alone. He had screamed at not only Terra but everyone in the school. Although they knew that he wasn't the easiest person to get close to he knew inside, he had been wrong to yell like that. Vegeta dropped his back along the wall until his knees were in front of his face, he dropped his head in his hands.  
  
He led a life that was basically perfect, yet in an instance he had sent most of it to the ground burning to a fiery inferno. What was he going to do now? How was he going to get Terra back? And what about Bulma? He just couldn't force himself to forget their embrace the contact of their skin. Her peachy skin against his darker skin, the feel of it, and the heat of it all. Why he had never felt that way with Terra was beyond him, it was just the simple mystery of it all that made it all the more wonderful.  
  
Vegeta stood up as the bell to go to his fifth period class. Then he just remembered, he had Terra in that class. Maybe if someone up there, the heavens, saw fit for him, she would come back to him. But then again, Terra was one of the most stubborn and stuck up people that he had ever met, it would take all of forever to get her back on his good side. Vegeta sighed, what became of this love triangle, only time would tell. 


	3. Chapter Three

*So I see that many people are hating on Terra. Well I don't blame any of you; she seems like a bitch doesn't she? However that is the role that she is meant to play for the moment, in good time she shall be dealt with. Just sit tight and enjoy because for now, Jen and I aren't going anywhere.  
  
If you have flames, which most of you might later, comments, or just plain reviews just send it in! You can E-mail me at LadyBulma24@hotmail.com and Jen at Trunks1995@hotmail.com.  
  
Thanks to Adri-San, Lei-Chan, Blue and everyone and anyone else that might review later. Lei-Chan and Adri-San never fail me and now Jen. So if you wanna see this keep going, keep on reviewing.  
  
The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DBZ. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be.  
  
~LadyB.  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter three.  
  
'That Yamcha...if I ever see his cheating face again, I swear I'll murder him! Then I'll wake him up just to beat him to death again! That fucking asshole.' Bulma thought to herself.  
  
He had tried to push himself on her again, what a surprise. Since she had ignored him at Vegeta's lunch he thought that he could get some afterwards. It was to his surprise that Bulma pushed him off when he tried again. That was what convinced him that she didn't like him any more. He had held her back, forcing himself onto her and kissing her forcefully. Then the bell had rung. Bulma had tried to run to class but she knew that she would be late either way.  
  
Bulma walked up to her fifth period ten minutes late. She sighed before knocking on the door; she had never been late to one of her classes in her whole life. Even if working for the school paper covered all of her lateness, she had never had need to use that power. Bulma's hand was shaking as she made her hand over the wood of the door; here went nothing.  
  
The door was opened seconds later; her teacher looked at her with curiosity.  
  
"Bulma," Her teacher said to her. "Why are you late?" She asked.  
  
Bulma looked at the older, African-American woman before her. "I was with the," Bulma paused thinking of what to say. "I was working on the paper." She explained.  
  
Ms. Atkins smiled as she let Bulma in. "Alright girl, but try to be on time next time you hear?" She called to Bulma as she let Bulma entered the classroom.  
  
As Bulma walked in she felt eyes all over her; some stares were good, others bad, others indifferent. There was one rather indifferent stare coming to her from the back of the room. That's when she looked up to find herself glancing at Vegeta, Mr.-Pain-In-The-Ass himself. Bulma turned her head to the side as continued to look at Vegeta, why hadn't she noticed him so much before and why couldn't she look away?  
  
"Uh, suga, you gonna wanna take a seat there." The teacher said as she walked to the front of the room.  
  
Bulma blushed a furious red as she sat down four rows away from Vegeta. He said in the back, near the teacher's desk and the computers, while she sat in the front of the room, dead in front of the board.  
  
"Oh no baby, you don't sit there no more, I moved you seat back here honey." Mr. Atkins said.  
  
Bulma then looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because Adriana wanted to sit up front." She said pointing to the girl with long black standing next to her.  
  
Bulma looked at her and nodded. "Now where might I sit?" She asked.  
  
"In Adriana's old seat." Ms. Atkins answered leading Bulma to a seat in front of none other than Vegeta.  
  
Bulma went blue in the face. "You can't seriously mean I have to sit in front of that!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her. "Listen wench, no body wants you to sit back here." He said looking back at a blonde girl and her twin brother with long black hair.  
  
How one of them had gotten blonde hair and the other raven black hair was beyond Bulma. Things these days were never normal anymore.  
  
"I don't mind her." the blonde said unemotionally. "It might be nicer to get to know someone other than you!" She said to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy to his side.  
  
"Hey I don't mind her either; it's actually a good change." He said.  
  
"Juunana-gou, you really are a dumb ass, almost dumber than Kakkarot." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"I am not dumb!" Goku protested.  
  
The blonde laughed.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up Juuhachi-gou!" Juunana-gou screamed at her.  
  
Bulma gulped and took a seat in front of Vegeta. Now she saw why Adriana wanted to move her seat to the back the front of the room.  
  
"Now then class, listen up." Ms. Atkins said taking her usual position at the front of the room up to a stool. "You will be doing a report," Before she could finish the class irrupted into fits of groans.  
  
She rolled her deep brown eyes and huffed. "I didn't ask ya'll to talk! Where did ya'll hear talk?"  
  
"No where, yet we still did it, did we not?" Vegeta asked underneath his breath as he slumped down in his chair.  
  
Ms. Atkins picked her head up at Vegeta's rude statement.  
  
"Mr. Ouji, you mind saying that louder?" She asked him loudly.  
  
Vegeta rolled his ebony eyes at her. That only earned him a smile from the teacher before him.  
  
"Sorry to put you on blast boo-boo." Mocked Ms. Atkins using the nickname that she had once heard Terra use for him.  
  
The class erupted into a roar of laughter.  
  
Vegeta went pink in the cheeks as he looked away. "Bitch." He muttered through his clenched teeth.  
  
The teacher's smile only widened. "Mr. Ouji, wait for me outside." Ms. Atkins said with a false smile.  
  
"How about no." Vegeta suggested sitting up.  
  
Ms. Atkins narrowed her eyes, losing her gleam of humor that was in her voice. "What did you just say Vegeta? I said go outside."  
  
"Well I didn't stutter?" Vegeta asked.  
  
The class got deadly silent.  
  
Bulma smacked her head into her palm; she could tell that sitting next to Vegeta would bring her nothing but trouble.  
  
"Little boy, you not grown!" Ms. Atkins said. "Until you is grown you listen to me and your teachers and your mama."  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "Who died and declared you Queen Bitch?"  
  
That was the last straw, the teacher picked up her cell phone and dialed Vegeta's number. "Get outside now Vegeta Ouji and I mean now!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged and took his stuff with him. Bulma shook her head, why did he have to get in trouble; he could have kept his mouth shut. As if he read Bulma's mind, Vegeta winked at her and he gave her his trade mark smirk. She felt her resting knees buck.  
  
The teacher walked out of the door with Vegeta not far behind.  
  
Bulma watched him leave the room; what a figure he had. Although short he had broad shoulders with a matching chest full of muscles. The young girl could only smile as he walked away, Kami he was turning her into a giggling schoolgirl, even if she was one. She wondered then what it would be like to have him hold her, take her by the shoulders and protect her. Her thoughts were racing as she began to feel almost lightheaded. She had never had anyone give her that feeling before but whatever it was, she liked it. Suddenly she was snatched back into reality by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't let him drag you around like every other girl in this school." The soothing feminine voice said.  
  
Bulma shook her head and turned around to face the blonde behind her. "W- what do you mean? I don't even know him." Bulma stuttered.  
  
The other girl shook her head. "You don't have to, he works his charm one to many times on other people and believe me girl he will do it to you."  
  
Bulma turned her head to the side, earnestly interested in what the blonde was saying. "Who are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Juuhachi-gou." She said extending her hand over Bulma's desk.  
  
Bulma took her hand into her own and shook it gently. "I'm Bulma Briefs."  
  
Juuhachi-gou smiled. "Nothing personal but everyone knows who you are."  
  
Bulma was then perplexed. "Why would that be something personal?"  
  
"Because, not everything that is said about you is good." Juuhachi-gou explained.  
  
Bulma nodded, she knew that for a fact very well. "I do know."  
  
Juuhachi-gou turned to Bulma and eyed her seriously. "I do not know what rumors about you are true. I do not know you well enough. But I do know I do not want anyone, whether it is you or anyone else, to get hurt by Vegeta's arrogance and pride. Be careful." Juuhachi-gou warned. "He isn't worth it."  
  
Bulma nodded her head. She thanked the blonde and turned away just in time that the teacher was walking back with Vegeta at her side.  
  
"Mr. Ouji I have had enough of you." Ms. Atkins said trying to scold him silently. "I am going up to the dean's office and get security and have them take you away." She hissed.  
  
"I'll invite you too." Vegeta said, he turned and walked back to his seat behind Bulma as if nothing had happened.  
  
There was a moment where Vegeta simply sat at his desk silently, not saying a word or even looking at anyone. Bulma gathered that he might have been too tired to. But that moment of silence and serenity was quickly shattered when a pretty girl with long raven hair walked by Bulma and knelt down before Vegeta's desk. Bulma looked at her, she almost looked like Adriana, now that she thought of it, she was.  
  
"Vegeta." Adriana said.  
  
Vegeta glanced down at Adriana, he knew her as one of Terra's friends. "What do you want?"  
  
Adriana took a good look at Vegeta. "It was wrong what you did to Terra."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked earnestly. "I didn't do a thing to her!"  
  
Adriana rolled her eyes. "It's alright Vegeta; Terra told me that you blew her off for Bulma."  
  
Bulma's head picked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"No, not really." Vegeta said to Adriana.  
  
He hated it when Terra sent her friends to talk to him, she was much too scared to talk to him herself and that bothered him. Why Terra could be all up in everyone's face and scared of him, was beyond him totally. Terra was one of the people that he wondered about; she was a personal case of mysteries. One moment she could have been lovey-dovey with him in the hallway and the next she could have been yelling at him. Patterns in her behavior were unheard of; she was just a bundle of surprises.  
  
"Tell Terra that if she wishes to know where we stand then have her ask me herself." Vegeta stated cleanly to Adriana.  
  
Adriana shook her head full of long black hair almost like Terra's only without the green streaks. "You really are a bastard. First you diss her for some other chick and then you won't even talk to her?" Adriana asked. "Just a pussy."  
  
Vegeta's attention picked up. "What did you just call me woman?" He inquired roughly from Adriana.  
  
She shrugged. "I know that I didn't stutter." She stated simply, using Vegeta's terminology.  
  
Vegeta got up from his chair nearly pushing Adriana onto the floor completely. "Where is Terra?"  
  
Adriana looked towards the back of the room and then looked away quickly as if she saw something she wasn't sure what to make of. "She is in the back of the room."  
  
Vegeta said nothing; he merely walked back there.  
  
The usual flock of girls that hung around Terra's desk was there only this time there seemed to be some boys there too. Vegeta could only wonder what was going on.  
  
He stopped before anyone could see him walking towards Terra's desk; he wanted to see what was going on first.  
  
"Oh girl, he is so dreamy." He could hear a girl say.  
  
Vegeta smirked; it was so like Terra to brag about him after every one of his big events.  
  
"He seems sooooo much better than ol' Vege-head." Someone else chimed in.  
  
At this Vegeta got confused, if they weren't talking about him then who? He walked closer and took a seat behind some girl that stood blocking him.  
  
"Where did you meet him n-e-wayz?" Someone else asked.  
  
Vegeta awaited Terra's answer. "Well I met Ya-chan a while ago, when he said he was just with his trifling girlfriend."  
  
Vegeta thought about it, who was this Yamcha again? Then he remembered; Yamcha was that boy on his soccer team that sucked ass on the field and Bulma's boyfriend. Now then what were Terra and her bitches talking about? Why was Yamcha even in their conversation? Before he jumped to conclusions Vegeta wanted to listen in more. He pitied Terra's friends; he was right behind them listening into all of their conversation, which could mean their breakup, and they didn't even know about it. He shook his head and simply continued to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, well you know it was worth meeting Terra." The one that they called Yamcha said. "Even if it meant cheating my girlfriend for a little bit." Yamcha finished.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yamcha was admitting that he had cheated on Bulma and he still didn't know what Terra was doing there. Vegeta would just have to sit there and listen.  
  
"I totally agree I mean Ya-Chan is so, loving, attentive, the perfect boyfriend." Those words had meant Terra's down fall; Vegeta took a stand and pushed his way past Terra's friends.  
  
"What was that Terra?" Vegeta asked.  
  
He could see his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend pale. She had no idea that he had been sitting there the whole time, listening to her brag about her would be relationship with Yamcha while still with him. Vegeta shook his head slowly as he watched Terra try to struggle and keep together the little-left foundation of their relationship.  
  
"Vegeta it's not what you think." Tried Terra, letting go of Yamcha's hands as if they were hot coals.  
  
"Then what was it Terra, a game?" Vegeta asked Terra.  
  
Terra looked down into her lap; her once cocky attitude leaving no trace as it disappeared. "Vegeta I just never thought that-"  
  
"Never thought that I would catch you?" Vegeta asked. "Never thought that I would care?" He threw another question at her.  
  
Terra stuttered as she tried to find her voice.  
  
"Make up your mind bitch!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
Terra narrowed her eyes at him. "No, how dare you call me a bitch and get angry with me while I'm with Yamcha when we both know what you were thinking of doing with that blue-haired bitch." Terra accused.  
  
Vegeta knew that Terra was right, but she had no right to pin her unfaithfulness on Bulma's untimely presence in their degenerating relationship.  
  
"Yes, it is true that I thought of her when with you." Vegeta admitted. "That was because your cheating ass was too busy thinking of Yamcha to focus on what our relationship was lacking."  
  
Terra scoffed. "Please Vegeta, save the guilt speech for someone else. It was you that was too busy focusing on Bulma to notice we were falling apart." Terra paused to look up at him. "You left me no other choice."  
  
"So cheating on me was the right thing to do?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
Terra never answered.  
  
"To think that here I was going to apologize to you double-crossing whore." Vegeta muttered mostly to himself.  
  
Terra went soft at that. "You were going to, what?"  
  
"Apologize. But now I am not. And to show you I am not playing around with you-" Vegeta broke off for a moment. "Bulma!" He called her name as if it were the only thing he knew.  
  
Bulma, who had been listening to their shots as had the whole class, looked up.  
  
"Come here woman." Vegeta said.  
  
Not knowing what else to do Bulma got up and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta snatched a pen out of Adriana's hand and a sheet of paper out of Terra's notebook. He wrote down his address and phone number.  
  
"This is my address and this is my cell phone number." Vegeta explained to her.  
  
Terra's eyes widened. "I never knew you had a cell phone." She screamed.  
  
"Well now you do." Vegeta tossed the remark at her as if it were dirty laundry. He turned back to Bulma with a softer look, if he could muster one. "You call me and come over, and then we'll get to work."  
  
Bulma smiled and took the sheet of paper into her hands.  
  
"To make it easier let's just work together." Bulma suggested knowing what Vegeta was getting at.  
  
That was they would get to Terra and Yamcha, two fools with on sentence.  
  
"Yes woman, we'll do that."  
  
"That is if the teacher lets us-"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "And even if she doesn't let us, let's do it n-e- wayz. You're worth the trouble."  
  
Bulma blushed at Vegeta's bold complement and smiled back. With that Bulma and Vegeta walked away leaving Yamcha and Terra with their mouths wide open.  
  
At that moment Ms. Atkins decided to show up, alone, without the security. She frowned as she watched Vegeta and Bulma take their seats at the back of the room.  
  
"Vegeta you are one lucky child, they weren't available." Ms. Atkins said taking a seat.  
  
Vegeta snickered. "What can I say; Lady Luck has a liking for me."  
  
Ms. Atkins' frown deepened. "Boy you really like pushing your luck with life, don't you?"  
  
"As much as the next man." Vegeta responded.  
  
Ms. Atkins looked at Bulma; Bulma was uncomfortably listening as the teacher and student fought senselessly. Ms. Atkins noticed just how different the one was from the other, her best student and her worse student so near each other yet so unaware of the other's presence. She smiled as an idea dawned on her.  
  
"Ms. Briefs," She called.  
  
Bulma faced Ms. Atkins. "Yes?"  
  
"How would you like to work with Mr. Ouji?"  
  
Bulma turned around to face Vegeta; he smirked.  
  
"It sounds perfect." Vegeta replied to the teacher.  
  
Ms. Atkins was mystified, didn't those to hate each other? She shook her head and thought of other things. She got up and walked to the front of the room to teach the class.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other for one moment longer than they should have. There they were, hating each other and willing to work together solely for the sake to plague the life of two other people. Unknown to the two, the perfect partnership had just begun. 


	4. Chapter Four

I'm so happy that most of you like this story, keep R&Ring if you wanna see this continue. Believe me, it only gets better.  
  
This won't be a long AN I don't feel like writing one. LOL.  
  
However, before I continue I have to, as always, give proper thanks to those of you that like this story. Adri-San, Jen,(Duh! For helping me write this lovely fan fic.) Lei-Chan, Sensation236, MasterVegeta, Bunni Girl, Mushi-azn along with everyone else who R&R's.  
  
One more important thing is the sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
~LadyB.  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter four.  
  
  
  
"I just don't know Chi." Bulma admitted into the phone.  
  
Chi-Chi was silent for a moment, and then answered in anger. "What's there to know? He cheated on you that's all there is!"  
  
Bulma sniffed and pulled on another piece of tissue. "But Chi, I don't understand. We were together for so long, how could he just throw our love away just like that?"  
  
"You said he was mad at you because you weren't putting out." Chi-Chi restated.  
  
"Yeah." Bulma replied.  
  
"Well maybe he just got tired of waiting." Chi-Chi began.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"Wait Bulma, listen. If he was too tired of your absence then it's better he and you are over." Chi-Chi took a pause for air. "If he was going to compromise your vow then he really wasn't worth it."  
  
Bulma thought back to the vow that she and Chi-Chi had made at the beginning of their freshman year. They had promised each other that they wouldn't have sex until they were with the right person or married. Up until that point Bulma was doing great, she had held off because Yamcha and her were neither married nor was he the perfect boyfriend. Kami knew that she would do better now that they were apart. Only Bulma had yet to let her feelings go for him.  
  
Chi-Chi on the other hand had lost her virginity last year, to Goku, her loving and attentive boyfriend. While they might have not been married they were one of the longest lasting couples in the school. They had been together since the ninth grade, which was one of the reasons that Bulma hadn't gotten mad when Chi-Chi told her that she had done 'it' with Goku. It was probably bound to happen anyway.  
  
Due to Bulma's silence Chi-Chi guessed that it would be better if she said something to Bulma. "Honey, you did the right thing."  
  
Bulma let out a large huff of hair. "I know what you mean." She responded sadly. "But it still hurts to know that all Yamcha wanted was sex."  
  
Chi-Chi understood her friend's pain; she could almost feel the tears welling up in her own eyes as well. This wasn't the first time Yamcha had made a fool of Bulma, but Chi-Chi vowed then and there that it would be his last time. She would try to do all in her power to stop Bulma from falling for Yamcha yet again.  
  
"Bulmi, relax, you will be fine. Believe me." Chi-Chi assured.  
  
Bulma fell face down on her bed. "I wish I could believe you Chi." Bulma muttered. "I don't really feel fine." She confessed softly.  
  
Trying to lighten the mood, Chi-Chi began to change the subject.  
  
"Are you going to call Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
On the other side of the lime Bulma lifted her head off of her bed.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know if I should, I don't even agree with his methods." Bulma answered diplomatically.  
  
"Bulma, what are his methods?" Chi-Chi lay on her elbows as she asked Bulma what was going to happen.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and sighed, then spoke. "We both just want to get back at Yamcha and Terra for what they did. That's they only reason that he wants to do my story." Bulma complained.  
  
Chi-Chi could almost see the look on Bulma's face; her voice sounded as lost, as her face must have looked. "But aren't you happy that you are going to get your story? Mr. Lang said he would fail you, even if he knows he wouldn't." Chi-Chi reminded.  
  
Bulma knew damn well what Chi-Chi was talking about. "Yeah but Vegeta may not even want to talk to me." Bulma pouted on her end of the line.  
  
"Oh believe me he will." Chi-Chi laughed.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "What is that suppose to mean wench?" Bulma asked.  
  
Before Chi-Chi could answer her friend, Bulma spoke once more.  
  
"My mom is calling me Chi. I gotta go! Call me later."  
  
Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak but then the line was dead.  
  
The next day at school Bulma sat on one of the many red benches on the balcony above the first floor. Her head rested in her hands that were placed upon her bare knees. Her other report, on the school and its conduct, had been due that morning. For the first time since she could remember, Bulma failed to meet a deadline. Her mind had been else where, she still did not know where to the moment but she knew that she was not herself. Something was different; something had changed.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice delicately.  
  
Bulma looked up to find herself in a pair of friendly blue eyes.  
  
"No, it's not, feel free to sit down." Bulma said as she moved over, letting the blond sit next to her.  
  
"I couldn't notice you sitting here, thinking." Juuhachi-gou said.  
  
Bulma turned to her, seriously. "Yes, I was just thinking."  
  
"Of what?" Juuhachi-gou dared ask.  
  
"Of nothing really, just thinking. Of life, school, troubles, pleasures, everything and anything."  
  
"Which most likely means Vegeta as well?" Juuhachi-gou added.  
  
"Not just Vegeta, the whole situation between the four of us, Vegeta, Terra, Yamcha and I, I mean." Bulma explained.  
  
"I was meaning to ask you about that." Juuhachi-gou finally said after a moment of silence.  
  
Bulma glanced before her; there stood all of the cheerleaders along with Terra glaring at her. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned her attention back at Juuhachi-gou.  
  
"It's not that big a deal. In due time I will be done with this." Bulma hoped.  
  
Juuhachi-gou watched as the bitches before her and Bulma sneered and laughed. They seemed to take joy in the look that crossed Bulma's face. Juuhachi-gou cut her eyes at them and turned back to Bulma only to be cut off when a tall girl with wild ebony eyes came up to them, her raven hair in a deep tangle.  
  
"Hey Bulma." She said to Bulma.  
  
Bulma remarked her with a deep, confused, look. "Good Kami-Sama and PoPo, what happened to you Chi-Chan?" Bulma asked.  
  
Juuhachi-gou held in a giggle as the girl before her cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh you mean my hair."  
  
Bulma nodded as if saying 'what else?'  
  
"Well what can I say? The lines down stairs are hell." Chi-Chi laughed.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
Chi-Chi's smiled vanished off of her glossy pink lips as she took a seat next to the unknown blonde and her best friend.  
  
"Bulma, what's up? You're never this bummed out." Chi-Chi mused.  
  
Juuhachi-gou locked her deep blue eyes with Chi-Chi's black eyes and moved them to the cheerleaders before them. Chi-Chi then understood what was bothering her best friend. She narrowed her eyes at Terra, who stood in the center of her friends in her orange cheer outfit. Yamcha stood behind her smiling as he noticed Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou. Their eyes were enough to make Yamcha drop Terra's hand and look the other way.  
  
"Well who is this Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked hoping that if she changed the subject Bulma would be in higher spirits.  
  
Bulma looked up and Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou.  
  
"Oh, this is Juuhachi-gou. Juuhachi-gou this is Chi-Chi." Bulma explained letting her head fall back onto her hands that rested on her knees over her short skirt.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled kindly at Juuhachi-gou, Juuhachi-gou raised her head in agreement to Chi-Chi's welcoming smile.  
  
Suddenly, as they sat there, Bulma couldn't help but notice that as she was with them it felt as if they had been friends for their entire life. They felt so right next to her, as if they would always be there to help and protect her. Chi-Chi smiled at Bulma as their eyes met signaling that she approved of the blonde next to her.  
  
"Look at that whore." Juuhachi-gou muttered breaking the silence between them.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
"Who?" Chi-Chi asked with her eyes filling with excitement. She was dying to hear some gossip.  
  
"Who else? That bitch Terra. Standing there like she the shit!" Juuhachi- gou screamed loudly enough for Terra to hear.  
  
Unexpectedly Terra's laugher stopped as she became informed of what Juuhachi-gou and Chi-Chi were talking about. She gave the two girls a glare that could melt lead and continued to talk with her friends.  
  
Juuhachi-gou and Chi-Chi let out a long laugh, in the end whipping their tears of laugher from their eyes. However, even though they tried, Bulma still would not crack a smile.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you blasted woman." Came a rough voice.  
  
Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou looked up only to find Vegeta standing in front of Bulma looking down on her.  
  
Bulma finally opened her eyes and glanced up at Vegeta.  
  
"I never told you to find me Vegeta." Bulma answered casually.  
  
Vegeta noticed the anger had slipped out of Bulma's voice; it wasn't filled with passion, more like sorrow. He could only wonder what was wrong with her.  
  
Vegeta took a seat next to Bulma, not knowing why he cared what was wrong with Bulma.  
  
"Woman, why aren't you being loud right now?" Vegeta asked.  
  
For the first time in hours Bulma cracked a smile.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Vegeta questioned Bulma.  
  
Bulma lifted her head from her hands. "What makes you think that something is wrong with me?" She inquired in response.  
  
Vegeta looked at her seriously. "You look like hell and you aren't being as loud as always." He replied.  
  
Bulma smiled weakly.  
  
Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou looked at Vegeta and then back at Terra and Yamcha.  
  
Terra now had her eyes posted on Vegeta; she wondered what the hell he was doing so close to Bulma. Adriana and her other friend, Terrina, eyed Terra closely; they didn't want her to do anything stupid.  
  
"I just don't feel very well today Vegeta." Bulma admitted.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer her just yet, he knew why she wasn't feeling so well. With the looks that Adriana, Terrina, and Terra were giving her, who would? He always knew that his ex-girlfriend was a bitch; he just never knew how much of a bitch she truly was. Vegeta then saw that she was the biggest bitch that he had ever met before.  
  
"It's alright." Vegeta later replied getting closer to Bulma's face.  
  
Bulma was in wonder, why was he getting so close? Was something on her face? Though she said nothing of Vegeta's closeness she could only speculate his intimacy to her all of a sudden.  
  
"Why, why were you looking for me Vegeta?" She finally asked to ease the tension.  
  
Vegeta got even closer this time. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Terra and her friends, with their eyes nearly popping out of their heads. This only gave him more reason to aid Bulma, just this once.  
  
"I wanted to tell you to come over." Vegeta said lowly but loud enough for the girls behind him to hear.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Alright."  
  
Vegeta was so close then that he could smell Bulma, all of her sent. Her sent of roses, lavender, and something else that he couldn't place. Vegeta felt his pants tighten.  
  
"Come over." He muttered again, only this time much more seductively. "Tonight."  
  
Bulma wasn't thinking then, she had lost herself to this boy, this boy that she hated so much but was now loving at the same time. She was lost in him and was willing to do whatever it was that he wanted. Chi-Chi and her new friend Juuhachi-gou were forgotten to her. All there was for her was Vegeta.  
  
"Of course." She answered.  
  
Vegeta pulled back so that his face was paired to Bulma's almost inches away from her lips. Her lips trembled at their closeness; she was dying for a kiss. For a taste of his lips, just one small taste...  
  
"I'll be waiting." Vegeta said as he pulled away from her all together sending Bulma crashing back to reality, the painful reality that she had to live.  
  
"I will show." She promised.  
  
Vegeta nodded at her and walked away. As he walked away, he could tell that Yamcha, Terra and everyone else over there was looking at him. He didn't care, he rather liked it. Now his debt to Bulma was paid and in time he would get his reward, of that he was sure. 


	5. Chapter Five

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
Thanks a lot everyone for all of the reviews! Well in this chappie I have to say but one thing. LEMON WARNING. A slightly big one at that, that explains the 'R' rating. This is our first lemon so go easy on us, ok? I know it don't sound as good as everyone is use to but think that this is just our first try and we will only get better at it in time.  
  
Thanks to Adri-San, Jen,(Duh! For helping me write this lovely fan fic) Lei- Chan, Chi, Sensation236, MasterVegeta, Bunni Girl, Mushi-azn along with everyone else who R&R's.  
  
~LadyB.  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Bulma set down her backpack on the satin sheets of her blue bed. She glanced at the clock casually. Only two hours to go and before she would go over to Vegeta's house. The thought of being over at his house, at night, alone, made her heart spin. Could it be that he felt the same way?  
  
Bulma walked to her closet, pulling out each outfit that she thought right for her time with Vegeta. If she wore a skirt he might get the wrong idea, then again, part of her wanted him to be all wrong to her. She shook her head those thoughts had to stop.  
  
The short pink skirt was a no-no, the long blue dress was too dressy, and then again she could wear her hip-hugger jeans that hugged every signal one of her curves. But she wanted to show some leg; this was harder than she could have ever thought. All of her shirts were pretty but she didn't know which one was better. Showing some cleavage might hint a little too much, much more than she was willing to give up at the moment to someone she hardly knew.  
  
"Bulma! Someone at the door!" Her mother called yanking Bulma out of her thoughts.  
  
Suddenly Bulma felt butterflies rush into her stomach. Was it Vegeta? Bulma shook her head. Why would it be? She was thinking about him too much for some reason and that had to stop. Bulma had no idea what had gotten into her, now everything she thought of reminded her of Vegeta. Even the blackness of the night reminded her of Vegeta's deep, endless, ebony eyes. Ugh! There she went again!  
  
"Bulma!" Her mother yelled.  
  
Bulma ran to her bedroom door. "I heard you mother!" She screamed back.  
  
With that, Bulma slipped on her slippers and walked down her stairs to open the door. When Bulma reached the door and turned the knob she found Chi-Chi and her knew found friend, Juuhachi-gou standing before her. Bulma offered her two friends a charming smile and invited them in.  
  
"Hey you two." Bulma began as she led them up the stairs to her room. "Why the sudden visit?"  
  
Juuhachi-gou then looked over at Chi-Chi. "Well it was her idea. I just tagged along."  
  
Bulma noted the offended tone of voice within Juuhachi-gou. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that! I don't mind you coming over at all."  
  
Juuhachi-gou glanced back at Bulma cautiously. "Really?"  
  
"Of course!" Bulma said happily leading her friend to her room.  
  
Chi-Chi watched as her best friend led her and Juuhachi-gou to her own large room in the Capsule Corporation building. Bulma flung the heavy double doors open, allowing her friend entrance upon her grand bedroom. They all took not of all the clothes spread on the bed and the make-up all over the vanity.  
  
"What were you doing when we got here?" Chi-Chi inquired picking up a short green dress.  
  
Bulma blushed at the mess over her room. "Well, uh, I was just getting ready for something."  
  
Juuhachi-gou nudged Chi-Chi. "Oh! Her big 'date' with Vegeta."  
  
Bulma's already reddened cheeks turned to fire. "It's not a date! It's an interview!" She clarified.  
  
"Oh? Is that what they're calling it now?" Juuhachi-gou asked. "An interview?"  
  
"Speaking of which," Chi-Chi said pulling something out of her couch purse. "Here are the questions I came up with."  
  
Bulma eyed the pink sheet of paper. She rolled her eyes at Chi-Chi choice of color. Then her eyes noticed a particular question.  
  
"Is he a what?!" Bulma declared waving the paper her friend's face.  
  
Juuhachi-gou took the paper in her hands. "Well I think that I says 'virgin'." Juuhachi-gou replied casually.  
  
Bulma huffed. "UGH! I know what it says but, Kami Chi! I can't ask him that!"  
  
Chi-Chi looked pensive. "I think that you can. Teach won't have a problem with it." explained Chi-Chi.  
  
Bulma threw the paper on the bed. "I'd much rather ask my own question thank you Chi-Chi Mau!" Bulma said, outraged.  
  
She began running an ivory brush through her hair roughly, as if trying to forget what had just happened as well as trying to smooth her blue locks into a hairstyle. Bulma huffed and set the brush down when she tried in vain. She would try to deal with her hair later. After setting the brush down, Bulma walked over to her walk-in closet. Maybe choosing something decent to wear would be easier this time around. It just had to be simpler than brushing out her tangled tresses of blue silk.  
  
"Why don't you let me help." Juuhachi-gou said.  
  
Bulma could only watch as Juuhachi-gou picked out a denim skirt and a glitter-filled top from Bulma's bed where Chi-Chi sat, watching her as well. She held them before Bulma. The smiles that grew on Chi-Chi and Bulma's faces showed success. Without as much as a thank you Bulma took hold of the garments and walked to her bathroom to change.  
  
Chi-Chi watched Juuhachi-gou take a seat on the chair before her taking a magazine in her hands.  
  
"I didn't know you were into fashion." Chi-Chi muttered offhandedly to Juuhachi-gou as the blonde turned the pages of the magazine in her hand.  
  
The blonde glanced at the contents in her hand oddly. "I am not." She said, "I only wish to perceive what morons call 'fashion' nowadays." Juuhachi-gou stated with contempt.  
  
Juuhachi-gou watched as the raven-haired girl before her shot her onyx eyes to her lap where her hands rested together.  
  
"Oh." Chi-Chi replied.  
  
A mental slap sent Juuhachi-gou into thought. Maybe she should have been kinder to the girl who tried to befriend her. She sighed as they waited for Bulma's return.  
  
"Music is more my thing." Juuhachi-gou amended.  
  
Chi-Chi looked up at the blonde. "Huh?" she questioned, for she had not been listening to her.  
  
"I said, Music is more my thing." Juuhachi-gou restated.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes lit up, so the blonde didn't hate her! "Me too." Came her giggle.  
  
"Yeah?" Juuhachi-gou asked as she watched the girl. "What kind?" Inquired Juuhachi-gou, sincerely.  
  
"Uh, mostly hip-hop, pop-" Chi-Chi was cut off by a cough in the doorway.  
  
The two girls looked up to see Bulma, with her hands on her hips, in the doorway. They smiled.  
  
"Looks nice." Chi-Chi said to her friend as Juuhachi-gou and her walked up to Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. "Maybe too nice, like date nice." She suggested.  
  
"Naw." Assured Juuhachi-gou. "If it's not a date then why would you be worried?"  
  
Chi-Chi shot Juuhachi-gou a smiled. 'Good one!'  
  
Bulma glared at the two of them. "Look, if the two of you aren't going to help me then get the hell out of my room!" Bulma yelled not in the least bit playful to her friends.  
  
They looked at her; the smile on Chi-Chi's lips vanished, as did the smirk lying on Juuhachi-gou's lips.  
  
"Oh hey!" Chi-Chi said pouting. "I didn't mean anything."  
  
"Neither did I." Juuhachi-gou improved her tone of voice.  
  
Bulma softened her glare at them. "Fine. But you two have to make it up to me, you're making me late."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "Please, sit back and allow us to do your make-up!" She said with a smile.  
  
Bulma shrugged. How bad could it be? As Juuhachi-gou pushed Bulma back into a chair that was by her vanity Bulma prepared to find out. She saw Chi-Chi pull out something shinny, Juuhachi-gou held her back in place as Chi-Chi brought the silver pick to her eyebrows.  
  
"You have a natural arch to them Bulma." Chi-Chi said as she smoothed out her eyebrows with her finger first. "And in order to do your make-up right, you have to have your face in perfect condition."  
  
Bulma didn't protest just then.  
  
But when Chi-Chi forcefully pulled a few strands of hair from her eyebrows Bulma jumped in her seat. "Ouch, that fucking hurts." Bulma yelled out.  
  
"Hush Bulma, we need to fix your eyebrows, so that they look right," Chi- Chi said plucking out some hair. "It will be over soon. Thank Kami you don't have 'bush man' eyebrows."  
  
"Ouch!!" Bulma yelled again. "Do you really have to do that?"  
  
"Yes." Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou said at the same time.  
  
"But it hurts like hell!" Bulma yelled some more.  
  
"Don't worry!" Chi-Chi said plucking out more hair.  
  
Juuhachi-gou brought an apple that rested on Bulma's desk to her lips, that way she could bite out the pain. Bulma took a chunk out of it as Chi-Chi did the finishing touches.  
  
"There, I'm finally done," Chi-Chi shouted handing Bulma a mirror.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes; her thin, blue eyebrows were hardly changed. "I really don't see a change," Bulma said looking at her eyebrows.  
  
"I do," Chi-Chi said pointing at Bulma's eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah same here." Juuhachi-gou said. "They bring out the natural arch of her eyes and her cheekbones look higher now."  
  
Bulma's eyes bulged. "That's a good thing sweety." Chi-Chi assured.  
  
They allowed her to lay back.  
  
"Now it's time for the real make-up." Chi-Chi said taking a lipstick into her hands.  
  
"Awe Chi!" She protested. "I don't really need lipstick. This isn't a date remember?" Bulma asked looking at how red her lips were getting.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed as Juuhachi-gou walked back to Bulma's bed.  
  
"Oh silly, I remember that, but it's just better this way. Trust me." Chi- Chi said finishing her lips with a little more touch of lipstick.  
  
Juuhachi-gou smiled. "Besides, Bulma you're turning out great." Juuhachi- gou said while Chi-Chi handed Bulma a hand mirror.  
  
Hey, you're right," Bulma said smiling. "This does look a lot better."  
  
"Now, for some eye shadow and mascara." Chi-Chi said putting Bulma some eye shadow. She chose a nice shade of golden pink to go with Bulma's pale skin.  
  
  
  
After 30 minutes of doing Bulma's make-up and fixing Bulma's hair for the last time, Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou decided that their girl was ready to go.  
  
Bulma glanced at herself in the mirror with worry. "Ok, Chi, Juu-Chan, you guys don't think this skirt is too short?"  
  
Juuhachi-gou took a double take at Bulma. "For the last time no." She said.  
  
"You look fine." Chi-Chi said handing Bulma a pair of sandal heels. "Now put this own and tell us how everything goes later."  
  
Bulma looked back at her friends pleadingly. "Alright." She said meekly.  
  
They watched as Bulma walked down her stairs and out of her front door into her car. Juuhachi-gou fell down on Bulma's chair with a huff.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" She asked Chi-Chi looking at the collection of Cd's Bulma had next to her.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. "I have no idea." She responded. "But we better find out!"  
  
  
  
Bulma raised her shaking hand to knock on the heavy, white, French cut door to Vegeta's house. He lived in a large home, two stories, four blocks down from her own home. On the drive over she wondered what she would say to him, would she say a simple hi? No, that would be far to straightforward, she needed something more welcoming seeing as how they were going to be spending at least three hours together. She would be in the same room with the boy that she hardly knew, but was, needless to say, attracted to. Because of boys like Yamcha she wanted anything that was better than he was, and that was just about anything. She had a feeling that deep down Vegeta could be loving, that he could be sweeter than any boy alive.  
  
Finally after all her thinking, Bulma got up the guts to knock on the door. With two sturdy knocks Bulma back away waiting for the door to open. When it did, a tall woman with long black hair stood before her, her wise black eyes eyed Bulma up and down.  
  
"Yes?" The older woman asked Bulma when she noticed Bulma wasn't saying a word. "Might I be able to help you young lady?"  
  
"Uh, yes, is Vegeta home?" Bulma stuttered smoothing her skirt out.  
  
The lady raised an eyebrow at her. "My son happens to be in his room." She all but pounced at Bulma.  
  
Her eyes were deep and menacing, a cold hard look was reflected from them. She now saw where Vegeta got his cold demeanor. If not from his mother than his father must have been like the devil.  
  
Bulma suddenly wanted to turn and run out of the room. But she held her compositor and stood up right by Vegeta's mother.  
  
"I don't recall seeing you around." Vegeta's mother said walking with Bulma to the living room. "You are much more different than the other girls that come around looking for him."  
  
Bulma held in a gasp. 'Other girls? What is this, a pimp's station?' Bulma wondered in her mind with open disgust.  
  
When they reached a grand stairway his mother pointed up. "He's been in his room since he got home. It's the fourth door to the right." She explained.  
  
Bulma nodded and bowed the upper half of her body. "Arigatou." Bulma whispered as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta mother watched the girl with the short mini-skirt walk up the stairs to call upon her son. She was different, no doubt lay in her mind, but if she was the right type for her son, that was a different story all together. She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Bulma found the fourth door to the right, Vegeta's room. She heard loud music blasting from the inside of the chamber where Mr. High-and-mighty must have resided. Bulma, this time, decided that there was no use for her to stand out there like a deer caught in headlights, she would knock now. However, when she knocked her knock fell on dead air. She gathered that due to the loud noise from the inside of the room no one would answer. Taking all of her strength Bulma took her hand and turned the golden knob so that she was inside of the room.  
  
She looked around, so this was Vegeta's room? There were only the most essential pieces of furniture in his room, nothing that was over needed. There was a master bed that looked like it were a room all it's own due to its massive size. Along with it was a short end table with a clock on the top of it. A large bookcase adorned most if not all of the left side of his room with its volumes of books. The large bookcase carried books from Edgar Alan Poe, to William Shakespeare. Bulma arched an eyebrow as she took in her hands the thin railing of the book 'Antony and Cleopatra.' Why on Earth a boy like Vegeta would have such a classical book was beyond her. She set it down and took in the rest of his room.  
  
In a corner of the room was a Louis the XVIII chest with golden figures on it, Bulma was amazed. That chest could be worth thousands, even millions. She shook her head; the irony in this room was too much. Finally her eyes dawned upon the source of the loud music. A huge stereo up top large desk was the undeniable source of the racket. Bulma, in frustration, shut it off completely and walked to sit on Vegeta's bed.  
  
It was then when she realized that a door was across her to her left, and that was when the water stopped. Bulma paled, Vegeta had been in the shower.  
  
"Woman, I swear on Kami that if that's you messing with my stereo I will rave and rant until there is no more sound left in your ears. When I get out there you better be gone and that better have been the battery that went out." Bulma heard Vegeta yell from his bathroom. "I do not want any of your surprises up here, woman!"  
  
Bulma turned so white she could have blended in with the walls of Vegeta's room. Did he know that she was there, in his room, and that she had been the one messing with his music? Bulma got off of Vegeta's bed slowly and softly trying to make her way to the door that lay in front of her. She moved with all of her grace trying to be a soft as humanly possible.  
  
Just as her hand made it around the golden doorknob a voice called out to her.  
  
"What an interesting surprise indeed." Came the purr.  
  
Bulma let her body freeze and she turned back. When she looked back she fainted.  
  
Half an hour later Bulma cracked open one eye, she groaned. It felt like she had been run over by a bus and left to die on the street.  
  
"What in the name of Kami were you doing in my room, woman?" A voice bombed in her ears loudly.  
  
"Will the both of you please shut up!" Bulma screamed, her ears had heard to sets of voices.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Woman, there is only me." He stated much more calmly.  
  
Bulma looked up at him and her eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. "Vegeta." She said softly.  
  
"Who else?" He asked back to his arrogant tone of voice. "Now tell me what you were doing here!" He demanded not giving her a chance to forget the question.  
  
Bulma turned away when while she was explained what she was doing inside of his room in the first place.  
  
"You told me to come over, right?" She asked him.  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Well you mother told me that you were in your room, I had no idea that you were in the shower." Bulma replied with a hint of color rising to her cheeks.  
  
"Next time woman, knock." Vegeta said to Bulma leaning over her body. "You might not get hurt next time."  
  
"What do you mean hurt?" Bulma asked him.  
  
To show what he was talking about Vegeta placed two of his fingers over Bulma's forehead where there was now a large bump.  
  
"OW!" She screamed jumping up in his bed slightly. Then, their noses touched. Bulma looked up and blushed but didn't move away. Neither did Vegeta, there was a suddenly hot and unbearably strange moment  
  
"How in the name of Kami did that get there!?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer; he only got closer. "Now I would like to be the one asking the questions." Vegeta stated to Bulma.  
  
Bulma didn't reply; they were too close for her to reply without there being contact between their lips at the moment. "When you saw me, you wanted me right?" He asked huskily their lips less than an inch apart.  
  
"I, Vegeta, I-" Her voice drowned in their pool of newly found lust.  
  
He smirked at her and that was all he did as he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. At first Bulma was startled but then she relaxed and sighed as Vegeta began to stroke her cheek softly.  
  
There was another moment of confusion between the two as suddenly Bulma found herself pinned under Vegeta's hard body and kisses. She couldn't resist kissing him back and running her hands all over his beautifully sculpted body the same way he was doing to her. He slipped his warm hands into her glittery shirt and pulled it cleanly over her head leaving her in her black bra.  
  
Inside Bulma was slightly scared; she was finally going to lose the most important thing in her life to someone she hardly knew. But it wasn't as if Vegeta was forcing her, she was willing and ready, and she was ready. She lay on her back and caressed the sides of his face, before he planted kisses on the tip of her nose and eyelids. She would have never thought him to be so tender and caring. But the fear was still there; it was evident the moment she opened her eyes again.  
  
Vegeta took note of the fear in her eyes, he sighed, he knew that it was only natural. He stopped what he was doing to focus on Bulma even if it was driving him crazy.  
  
"You want me to stop?" He asked putting himself above her on his elbows on either side of her.  
  
Bulma shook her head and yanked Vegeta down to her hungrily.  
  
He took this as a permit to continue and rolled them over so that he was on top again. He slipped off her skirt and panties; she was almost nude. There was only one more garment left and that was what he was working on. He unclasped it from behind and the garment slipped off her arms finally revealing her plump breasts. Bulma's eyes shut closed from the feeling. When his work there was done he got up and Bulma's eyes shot open.  
  
"What are you doing? Where are you going?" She panted.  
  
"Be quiet woman, I wouldn't just leave you like that." He smirked devilishly at her and removed his pants and boxers.  
  
He crawled over her slowly and positioned himself as he spread her legs. Bulma threw her head back and murmured in pleasure as Vegeta slid himself into her silky wetness. Her legs locked around his waist as he pinned her arms to the allow hull above her head and began to thrust. He kissed her roughly, she allowed that and more.  
  
Vegeta stroked his strong hands up and down her pale body, feeling her tremble beneath his fingertips. Unable to control himself, he began kissing and nipping her breasts wildly, straddling her. Although he was well aware that he hardly knew her, he had never known a passion and a lust so powerful. It was maddening, because if he didn't have her then and there he would go mad inside his own insanity. Forget Terra for the moment, Bulma was all he knew, thought of, saw, and needed. He began kissing down her stomach, and lashed his tongue upon her soft skin along the way. Finally, he reached her womanhood. She began to buck her hips gently against him and moan.  
  
Without even realizing it her nails were leaving red scratch marks on his back as he hit their bodies roughly. Bulma's moans had become screams and Vegeta could tell she was nearing her end. Then suddenly she screamed his name and came; Vegeta growled as her walls crushed his member with nearly painful pleasure. She began to scream again as she felt yet another orgasm nearing and she dug her nails into his arms as she felt the pleasure to be unbearable.  
  
"Wow, Vegeta, I never would have thought, it would have been this good."  
  
The words were almost a disjointed groan; her breath was a heavy hindrance in her throat as Vegeta pounded her again and again. How he had the power to work her the way that he did, she was totally confused. Bulma looked down at him and explored his chest, tracing the many lines holding pacts of muscles. For a boy, almost a man, of 18 years he was built like a god. Vegeta grasped her hips and rose above her and slammed her onto his length, filling her to the brim with his throbbing muscle. Bulma arched her back, offering her chest to him silently. He declined softly for he had better plans for the woman.  
  
Deciding that he needed more to hold on Vegeta grabbed the headboard of the bed, giving him more of a grip to dive deeper in Bulma. She screamed out his name, she screamed until her voice was raw from screaming. Bulma clawed at his back, he was so powerful. Vegeta laughed it off and continued to work.  
  
"Vege, stop, I'm too tired." Bulma panted almost in a whine.  
  
"Why would you be? I'm the one doing all the work." Vegeta panted.  
  
He propped himself up on his elbows deciding that she had had enough. She placed her head on his chest as he too was worn out. Vegeta ran his hand through her head full of blue locks as her whole body went numb with ecstasy and exhaustion. He rolled onto his back pulling out of her taking her limp body with him and laying her on his chest.  
  
It was over; their work was done.  
  
He somehow managed to grip the blanket and covered them both with the warmness. Bulma finally looked up at him, brushing her lips against his temple as he nuzzled his face against her neck.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Vegeta looked at her with an unreadable look on his face, she couldn't have meant that, it was just the sex talking. She was too high off of their powerful lust to remember or think of anything. If she were in her sanity he was sure that she would not have said that. But he was wrong for thinking that she didn't know how she felt, Bulma did know, she knew well.  
  
Bulma would have never thought that Vegeta would have been the one to make her feel that way. He had been so good; it was almost unbearably good. Bulma moaned to herself as she thought back to it. Not even thinking of what might happen to them later, she closed her eyes and slipped of into sleep along side Vegeta. All she knew what that she was happy that they had met and that was all that mattered. Vegeta had said that after Terra there would be no one else, but sadly, there was. 


	6. Chapter Six

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
I am glad that many people thought that our first lemon was not that bad. While it might not have been as well as others that are out there on the net it was, after all, our first try, think about that. Thanks for the positive feedback.  
  
Major Thanks to Adri-San, Jen (Duh! For helping me write this lovely fan fic), Lei-Chan, Chi, Sensation236, MasterVegeta, Bunni Girl, Mushi-azn along with everyone else who R&R's.  
  
~LadyB.  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Six  
  
A half-hour later Bulma felt the soft breeze of the night waft through the open balcony door, the white curtains blew to the side, allowing the moonlight to pore in over her body. Bulma stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Then she remembered where she was and what she had done and most of all, with whom. Bulma shook her head, maybe she had been dream, she hoped. Then Bulma reached out his hand for the other occupant on the bed and stiffened when she found it there. As warm as she could remember. Bulma sat up quickly, the sheet falling to her waist. She looked around the room, searching around with her eyes for her clothes. Her skirt hung on the chest in the corner of the room as her shirt lay in a puddle of glitter by the foot of the bed.  
  
Vegeta woke up slowly as he noticed that the other occupant of the bed was well awake. "I see you are awake woman." Vegeta purred in Bulma's ear.  
  
She hugged the blanket to her chest and smiled. "I am indeed."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her.  
  
"Sore." Confessed Bulma.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Lay back." He ordered.  
  
Bulma obeyed as he began to massage her back. "Mmmm." She sighed contently.  
  
Vegeta groaned as she arched her back up; her butt passed his member as she lay back down. He was still naked. So was she. That was when he was sure that last night had not been on intense wet dream; it had been so real.  
  
"You were so good." She groaned.  
  
"Oh?" Vegeta asked teasing her with his lips on hers slightly.  
  
"The absolute best."  
  
Vegeta turned to Bulma seriously. "Stay with me the night."  
  
The tiles above on the ceiling became very interesting to her then. "No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
There was a silence that could have been sliced open with a butcher's knife. The tension was suffocating between them.  
  
"I think I should be getting home." Bulma said getting out of bed with some of the cover still on her body.  
  
"What's the rush woman?" Vegeta asked her honestly.  
  
Bulma looked back at him; she no longer cared if he had taken to calling her woman. In fact she liked it when he said it; it sounded cute.  
  
"Oh come on now, I've been here for Kami knows how long." Bulma replied slipping on her silk panties that were on the floor next to her shirt. "And I didn't even get my interview done."  
  
Vegeta tugged at her slender waist. "Then stay." He muttered to her playfully.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she clasped on her bra. "Vegeta, I have to get home. My mom will wonder what happened to me."  
  
Vegeta looked at her indifferently and let go of her waist.  
  
Bulma bent down. 'Damn wench she does a good job in hiding what she's got.' He thought, as he watched her pull herself up right again slipping her shirt over her shoulders.  
  
"Speaking of mothers, what will yours think? I mean I did kinda scream somewhat." Bulma muttered shyly.  
  
Bulma walked over to the other end of the room where her skirt lay as Vegeta answered her.  
  
"Oh that," Vegeta asked her. "Well she's use to it by now." He replied offhandedly.  
  
At that, Bulma turned to Vegeta as fast as she could, releasing the silk sheet from her body. "What number am I?" She inquired almost scared to know the number.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond.  
  
"What number!?" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma's by now dressed figure. "I've lost count."  
  
"You WHAT? You lost count? Oh you pig!" Bulma screamed softly as a lone tear finally escaping from her eyes. She watched him through narrowed eyes as he slipped on some shorts.  
  
Vegeta walked up to her and as his coarse hand reached up and with his thumb wiped the tear away.  
  
"I didn't know that it mattered to you. I thought that this is what you wanted, a one night." Vegeta said to her casually.  
  
"No Vegeta, that's not what I wanted. I wanted more." Bulma said.  
  
"I know about wanting more, I invented the concept. The question, woman, is how much more?" Vegeta dared to ask her.  
  
"I was willing to give you everything, my heart; I would have expected the same from you." She blinked out a couple of tears  
  
Vegeta sighed. "I would have just added your heart to the ever growing collection I have."  
  
"Woman please don't react like this." Vegeta said not even knowing why he cared. "You knew about me from around the school, by now you should know my reputation." He paused to look at her. "You knew all the girls that want me and all the girls I've fucked. It shouldn't have been a surprise to you."  
  
Bulma nodded to him, but said nothing more. She took her notebook from his desk and walked to his front door. Bulma looked back at the boy behind her standing there watching her. Then when she looked back to the door that same boy stood there blocking her way.  
  
"Don't leave." He said so softly that, were it not for his moving lips, Bulma would have thought she was losing her hearing.  
  
Bulma tried to stop the tears from running down her cheeks. "Why?" Was all she could say.  
  
"Not because I'm asking you to," Vegeta began honestly. "But because you want to."  
  
Bulma was choking back on her own tears. "I can't."  
  
She reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open slightly. Vegeta leaned back and shut the door once more.  
  
"I promised myself that after Terra, there, there would never be anyone else. Not after she was such a bitch. But believe me when I tell you this," Vegeta paused to look at her dead in the eyes. "Bulma. I was prepared for everything in life that ever decided to come my way." He paused again. "Except you."  
  
Bulma felt her tears come to a halt.  
  
"So say that you'll stay." Vegeta finished.  
  
She turned her head to the side, not wanting to look him in the face.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta admitted defeat. "But do me a favor."  
  
Bulma refused to look back. Vegeta curved Bulma's chin so that her incessant cerulean eyes were level with ebony eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Come to my game." Vegeta said to her.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "I'll think about it."  
  
Vegeta seemed to be somewhat pleased with Bulma's answer.  
  
"Then I'll see you there."  
  
Bulma never answered as she pushed Vegeta out of her way and walked out. Not once looking back.  
  
  
  
Friday after school Bulma walked to the field and sat in the lower bleachers to wait for the game to begin. Before it started Vegeta walked over to her and he smiled at Bulma softly.  
  
"Well, well, well, woman you did show up." Vegeta said with a hit on cynicism in his deep voice.  
  
"I'm here, aren't I? I hope you guys play a great game." Bulma said unresponsively.  
  
"How about I dedicate this game for you?" Vegeta asked giving her a sexy smirk.  
  
"Fine." Bulma said. "If you lose, you never speak to me and what happened between us ever again."  
  
Vegeta winced, was he ready to take that risk? Well he had never lost a game this season but he could always lose. Then again if he didn't agree Bulma would walk out on him.  
  
"Alright woman, and if we win you have to talk to me."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes Vegeta."  
  
"Ouji!" The couch called to Vegeta.  
  
"I'll be there, old man!" he screamed back. He turned to Bulma. "Is it a deal?"  
  
Bulma nodded. He gave her hand a squeeze and ran back to the team. She couldn't help but wonder how they would end up; after all, their relationship depended on it.  
  
Thirty minutes had passed; the game was in its last few minutes. The teams were tied; Orange Star High had 35 points as did Red Comet High. Bulma was at the edge of her seat then wondering who would win.  
  
"The ball is passed from number 43 to number 23, Comets are gaining the win." The announcer boomed.  
  
The loyal fans of Organ Star High sighed.  
  
"Oh wait what is this? Number 12 has stolen the ball; Stars are back in the game."  
  
The uproar in the crowd was almost deafening. Yamcha had stolen the ball and was running towards his goal without much trouble, which was until he was stuck in a jam of three men from the opposite team. Yamcha looked around; the only open player was Vegeta, that selfish bastard. There was no way in hell that Yamcha was going to let Vegeta win the game again. Every win that they had made that season was because of Vegeta, and now it was his time to shine. It was his turn.  
  
Vegeta watched the fool stand there, the ball under his left foot as he thought of what to do. Why that little fool was just standing there, doing nothing was beyond him. Vegeta cursed at Yamcha mentally. 'Fucking fool, I'm open!' Vegeta thought, he almost screamed it.  
  
Yamcha and Vegeta locked eyes; Yamcha gave him a look that said 'there is no way you're going to get this ball'. There was a small gap between the boys blocking Yamcha. There was a one in a hundred chance that if he took that shot he would make the goal. If he didn't take that shot they could lose the game or worse yet, Vegeta could get the ball again. Yamcha was willing to take any type of chance just as long as Vegeta didn't wind up winning the game again, even if that meant losing.  
  
Time was now against Yamcha, if he didn't make a move soon he could lose the chance to win the game. Yamcha got off from standing on the ball and kicked it forward slightly, then he sent it hurling towards the small gap where the boys were not standing. Startled by the ball that was speeding towards them they all moved out of the way, allowing Yamcha's shot to get by and score the winning goal as time was suddenly up.  
  
Even if he had won the game, he had still lost something else. He looked towards the girl in the audience, the blue haired beauty, and decided that he would deal with that later.  
  
Vegeta stood there, not believing what his eyes had just seen. Would he had not been present he wouldn't have believed this in Monday morning's paper. Then, the crowed went into an up roar of cheers for Yamcha, not for Vegeta but for once, for Yamcha. Vegeta watched as many of the other players took Yamcha onto their shoulders and carried him off into the locker room. Vegeta sent one look at Bulma who sat there, in shock, before he ran off into the locker room.  
  
Upon entering the heavy doors of the boy's locker room Vegeta was thrown face first into a file of lockers by an unknown force. Then finally when Vegeta looked back he was fact to face with Yamcha who was sneering down on his tattered figure.  
  
"You thought that you had game, huh Vegeta?" He asked in a tone of voice Vegeta didn't like very much. It was cold and mocking.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. If that fool wanted to start something Vegeta hoped he had the balls to finish it. Vegeta cracked his knuckles under force that would have broken anyone else's fingers, but he could withstand that and more. The boy opposite of Yamcha narrowed his eyes until they were small slits of coal.  
  
"You fucking fool, do you know who you are messing with?" Vegeta hissed.  
  
Yamcha was hushed. "I do not really care, Vegeta. You might be the most popular boy in school, but that don't mean shit to me. What's between us is more than school standings." Yamcha replied walking closer and closer to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was interested. "Whatever do you plan to do about this then?"  
  
Yamcha charged at Vegeta with his balled up fist. "Finish you." Yamcha murmured and flung his fist towards Vegeta. It hit Vegeta on the bottom lip allowing a ribbon of scarlet blood to flow down Vegeta's cheek.  
  
By then Yamcha had then closed most of the space between him and the shorter and much stronger boy before him. They were so close that he could hear Vegeta breathe. Vegeta then turned the tables of their confrontation. He took hold of Yamcha's soccer jersey in his hands tightly then lifted Yamcha to the point where Yamcha's lips were even with Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta looked up at Yamcha.  
  
"Listen you bastard, if you are going to do anything to harm me, which I doubt you can, do it now." Vegeta threatened.  
  
Yamcha gulped. "She doesn't want you!" Yamcha tried to scream but was at a loss of air.  
  
Vegeta loosened his hold on Yamcha's neck. Yamcha let out a deep gasp for air. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Vegeta!" Yamcha declared. "Bulma is only with you to get her story, that's all."  
  
Vegeta then decided it was time for Yamcha to stop his senseless conversation. "Shut your fucking mouth if you wish to keep it."  
  
Yamcha grew silent.  
  
Vegeta set him down.  
  
"You know I'm right, don't you?" Yamcha asked as Vegeta began to walk away.  
  
Vegeta turned to Yamcha. He said nothing, only sent him a glare that could have melted the mountains. With that Vegeta flung the door open, he was blinded with the thick rage that was all around him. But nothing could have blinded him from the sight before him, although somehow he wished he were blind. 


	7. Chapter Seven

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
I am glad that many people thought that our first lemon was not that bad. While it might not have been as well as others that are out there on the net it was, after all, our first try, think about that. Thanks for the positive feedback.  
  
Major Thanks to Adri-San, Jen (Duh! For helping me write this lovely fan fic), Lei-Chan, Chi, Sensation236, MasterVegeta, Bunni Girl, Mushi-azn, May- Star, Pozessed Neptune Demon, Bulma-Princess, MadRiver, Kandrisa Alston, KittyMonster, along with everyone else who R&R's.  
  
~LadyB.  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Seven  
  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Came the yells of the coach as he ran towards the fighting bodies of the girls. "Break it up ladies!"  
  
For a moment the two girls were separated, they glared balls of fire at one another as a man stood between them.  
  
"What in the name of bloody hell is going on here?" The coach demanded of the two girls.  
  
Neither of the girls said anything.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
Vegeta watched from a distance as his would-be girlfriend and his maybe-ex- girlfriend eyed each other down.  
  
Then just as the coach moved away from between the two girls momentarily Terra ran to Bulma and grabbed her around the shoulders and started yanking on her long hair. Bulma was surprised at the action, so she grabbed onto Terra's hair in return, pulling ferociously.  
  
"Ladies! Ladies!" The man yelled. But he knew that there wasn't anything that would break them up. When girls, especially high school girls, started to fight it was in their best interest just to let them fight. There was nothing he could do but watch as the girl with the blue hair threw Terra onto the floor, splattering mud all over the cheerleader's uniform.  
  
Terra felt Bulma's fist connect painfully with her lip. A sharp pain came from the blow and she felt a hot liquid start to trickle down her chin. The bitch had sliced her lip. "You WHORE!" Terra yelled as she felt the pain rip through her.  
  
Bulma laughed. "If anything," She began after sending a slap across Terra's face. "You're the whore!"  
  
Deciding that she had let Bulma destroy enough of her beauty Terra placed her legs on Bulma's stomach, flipping her over due to the force she used. Three years in the cheerleading squad had paid off. Now that she was on the top of the fight, literally, she started to claw at Bulma's face, smirking when she saw small rivers of blood appear on her face. Bulma let out a deep cry of pain as Terra's sharply manicured nails dug at her flesh.  
  
Goku, who was now standing next to Vegeta, watched as Bulma lost control in the fight. Bulma had once been in the lead of the fight, since it started up to the point that Terra had taken the lead. Something told him that Bulma wouldn't get out of this fight easy, either. Now that Goku thought about it, he had no idea why they were fighting in the first place. All he knew was that one moment he had seen Bulma walking towards the boy's locker room and then the next she was on the floor fighting off three cheerleaders. Bulma had managed to throw the other two off; all that was left was Terra.  
  
When the boy next to him moved, Goku was pulled out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm going to stop this shit!" Vegeta yelled loudly enough to shake the heavens.  
  
Goku looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind. "You can't!"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku. "Kakkarot, I can and I will, so just stand back and watch!"  
  
As he walked over to the two fighting girls he noticed that by now a good- sized crowd had gathered to watch the most fascinating catfight of the year. Just a few hours after Vegeta had yelled at Terra at his own party, word of the Bulma, Vegeta, and Terra situation spread through the school, and students' interest fanned the fire even more.  
  
Some of the on looks to the fight had even started making bets on who would win. No one knew that why the fight had started, not that they cared; all that mattered to them was that they were there to see the best catfight of all time.  
  
Bulma and Terra were unconscious to the crowd however. Now that they had gotten off the ground and were in a sort of menacing standoff, the crowd was the last thing on their minds.  
  
"Hey, if I were you I would put my money on Terra. Come on now, look at her! She looks like she's more of a fighter." Vegeta heard one boy say to the girl at his side.  
  
"No way, Brad." The girl said. "I'm a girl and believe me I know it's going to be Bulma."  
  
"You're just saying that because she's close to you." The boy named Brad said.  
  
Vegeta continued to watch them from afar. "Not really."  
  
"Well closer to you than Terra is." Brad retorted.  
  
"True." The girl admitted. "But I know. I mean look at Bulma. When someone else tries to claim a girl's man she's angry and just about ready to kill! And Look at the moves Bulma's pulling! She'll leave that bitch Terra black and blue for weeks."  
  
Their talking immobilized itself when Bulma yelled, "This is the last time I'll take shit from you, you whore!" Bulma screamed bringing her knee into Terra's stomach. "Get over it, Vegeta has!"  
  
The crowd cheered at the powerful move as they realized what had sparked this particular fight.  
  
Vegeta and the others watched as Terra let out a choked squeal.  
  
Just as he was going to stop the two of them, Vegeta paused for a moment, so the fight was over him. He rolled his eyes; he had seen this one coming. Vegeta finally determined it was time to stop his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend, and would-be girlfriend. He continued his walk over to Bulma and Terra.  
  
"Will one of you psychotic wenches tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Vegeta demanded of the two.  
  
Upon hearing Vegeta, their fighting came to a halt.  
  
"Vege-Kins." Terra cooed. "Look what she has done to me."  
  
Vegeta walked over to Terra; he eyed her up and down. Her usually perfect hair was tinted brown with chunks of mud, Vegeta turned momentarily to Bulma, and the same went for that woman. Terra's cheer uniform was almost completely covered in mud stains and blood; Bulma's clothes were as well. The white Capsule Corp. tee shirt Bulma wore was stained with blood that was not only hers but Terra's as well. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Vege." Terra whined, as false tears rose in her eyes.  
  
Vegeta felt something tug at his heartstrings. He shook it off, or tried to. "Terra." Vegeta mumbled shaking his head.  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta lifted his hand slowly to wipe some stray mud off of Terra's cheek. The moment Vegeta's hand touched her face, Terra 'broke down' in Vegeta's arms. Bulma tried to keep the jealously within her as she watched that whore hug over Vegeta. A smirk came from over Vegeta's shoulder as Terra held tighter to him.  
  
"So that's how it's going to be, asshole?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta let go of Terra and turned to Bulma.  
  
Bulma continued her screams. "Answer me you prick!"  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta asked Bulma earnestly.  
  
"Don't ask me 'nani' as if you don't know what I mean Vegeta." Bulma snapped.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma indifferently. "How else would it be?" He tested her anger.  
  
"Not the way it was a few nights ago, I'm sure." Bulma hissed.  
  
Terra screamed. "You lying bitch!" She lunged herself at Bulma but Vegeta stood in her way.  
  
"Let her Vegeta, I'm sure that's what you want." Bulma replied at his silence.  
  
Vegeta moved, dropped Terra, and walked over to Bulma. "What makes you say that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma looked at him as if he had gone mad. "Oh I dunno Vegeta, the fact that you are siding with her might be it." Bulma responded sarcastically.  
  
"Woman, you've lost your mind." Vegeta muttered.  
  
Terra felt her heart snap. (A/N: If she has one ~_^) He had just called Bulma 'woman.' But the term 'woman' is what he use to call her. That was her name. He had no right to call some whore by her name. Terra would stand for it.  
  
"Vegeta!" She cried out. "How could you cheat me for her? That bitch! That whore! Why Bulma?"  
  
Bulma turned to Terra. "Why not me? Looks like you're not use to losing, are you Terra?" Bulma said her name with venom. "He's obviously on my side now."  
  
"You're a trip, bitch!" Terra yelled. "He's mine!"  
  
Vegeta could only watch as he was being passed on between the two.  
  
"Bulma." Vegeta said seriously. "Let me have one moment with Terra." He said.  
  
Bulma turned to find Chi-Chi, Juuhachi-gou and Goku behind her. They nodded and she gave in. "Fine." She replied and walked over to her other friends.  
  
Once they were a few feet away from the fight, Vegeta turned to Terra. No one had dared follow them, and it was for the better.  
  
"Ok Terra try to understand me when I tell you think." Vegeta began.  
  
Terra nodded.  
  
"You're not a part of my life anymore, Terra. Accept it."  
  
Terra shook her head. "I can't! You can't. I love you Vege-Kins." Terra said it so simply, it's pure honestly threatened to defuse Vegeta's protestations.  
  
'Vege-Kins.' That was a name that he didn't ever want to hear again. There was a time when that name had meant everything to him. There was a time when the woman before him had meant everything to him. But nothing lasted forever, and this was long over.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
"But I love you Vegeta!"  
  
"I told you Terra," Vegeta hissed. "I don't love you." The more vehement he was the more Terra knew he straddled that ever so thin line between love and rejection. 'He knows he loves me still.' She thought. And as much energy as it took to deny her accusations was as much love as lurked between them after all.  
  
Without another word, Terra flew back into Vegeta's arms forcing a kiss onto him that would have toppled the great empire of Rome to its knees. Vegeta tried fighting it, only to ultimately submit to the minute kiss. Feeling her tongue inside his mouth was like slipping into a nice familiar world that he had once known. It felt like home.  
  
When Terra let Vegeta up for air, she peered at him hopefully. He had to have felt that, he knew that he felt the magic between them. But before he said anything Bulma was back at his side. Ready to defend the man she hardly knew, but only knew she loved. She had been there long enough to see some heffa kiss on her man. Her man, not Terra's. Bulma spun Terra around and decked her, right upside her head.  
  
"He doesn't love your bitch-ass." Bulma yelled to Terra. "Vegeta doesn't love you."  
  
Trying to ignore the pain, Terra walked in front of Vegeta, purposely blocking Bulma out of his eyesight. "I love you, Vege."  
  
Vegeta said nothing.  
  
"What the fuck are you trying to pull you trifling bitch!" Bulma asked.  
  
Terra turned to her for a moment. "Fuck you!"  
  
At that Vegeta had been shocked into a statue. A totally different side of the genius, gentle, Bulma Briefs was showing. A different side that was right. He didn't love Terra, damned if he ever had, because if he had he lost all that love at the moment. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't even once feel for her, he had. But now that was a thing of the past.  
  
"You 'women' just calm the fuck down!" Vegeta yelled at them trying to referee.  
  
"You don't love her, Vege-Kins." Pleaded Terra with Vegeta.  
  
Bulma scoffed. "You don't love her, 'Geta." Bulma threatened Terra.  
  
Terra narrowed her eyes at Bulma. "I love you!" She declared to Vegeta.  
  
"No!" Bulma contracted. "I love you!"  
  
Terra leaned over and kissed Vegeta that was until Bulma smacked Terra silly with her open hand. Bulma returned fire by planting a kiss on Vegeta as well. Anything Terra was willing to do, Bulma could do it better.  
  
Vegeta's head started spinning. This was surreal. He had just been kissed and fought over by the only two women that he could safely say he loved.  
  
"What's it going to be, Vegeta?" Bulma asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Everyone, not just Vegeta, was awestruck. What the hell was he going to do now?  
  
"We were meant to be, Vegeta!" Terra lobbied. "You're my Vege-Kins."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma. "No!" Bulma yelled. "We were meant to be!" Challenged Bulma back at Terra.  
  
Then when the anger seemed its highest, emotions at their maximum, the girls hollered at Vegeta in unison.  
  
"CHOOSE!"  
  
And then for the first time in his life, Vegeta was speechless. 


	8. Chapter Eight

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
Major Thanks to Adri-San, Jen (Duh! For helping me write this lovely fan fic), Lei-Chan, Chi, Sensation236, MasterVegeta, Bunni Girl, Mushi-azn, May- Star, Pozessed Neptune Demon, Bulma-Princess, MadRiver, Kandrisa Alston, KittyMonster, along with everyone else who R&R's.  
  
~LadyB.  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
~*~ Last time ~*~  
  
Vegeta's head started spinning. This was surreal. He had just been kissed and fought over by the only two women that he could safely say he loved.  
  
"What's it going to be, Vegeta?" Bulma asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Everyone, not just Vegeta, was awestruck. What the hell was he going to do now?  
  
"We were meant to be, Vegeta!" Terra lobbied. "You're my Vege-Kins."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma. "No!" Bulma yelled. "We were meant to be!" Challenged Bulma back at Terra.  
  
Then when the anger seemed its highest, emotions at their maximum, the girls hollered at Vegeta in unison.  
  
"CHOOSE!"  
  
And then for the first time in his life, Vegeta was speechless.  
  
~*~  
  
After a few moments Vegeta was brought back to reality, he thought that he had been dreaming. But then as he thought about it he noticed that this was real and soon he would have to answer both Bulma and Terra. He stood before them, saying nothing.  
  
Terra watched as Vegeta eyed her, she knew he was going to chose her. How and why would he choose that bitch Bulma? He didn't even know her! Sure they had gone to the same school for a few years and her best friend's boy friend was Vegeta's best friend. But he still didn't know Bulma! He hadn't even talked to her, or so Terra thought. In her perfect world within her mind she knew that Vegeta would pick her. After all, he loved her for three goddamned years. He had known Bulma for no more than a week, if even that long.  
  
Bulma did the same as Terra, watch as Vegeta stared at her. She stood with Chi-Chi and Goku along with Juuhachi-gou behind her, as Vegeta glanced at her indifferently. He was being very careful not to give any one of those girls hope of 'winning'. Bulma wondered what could have been going through his mind. She sighed; Juuhachi-gou had warned her that Vegeta wasn't the type of boy to be messed with. He loved them then dumped them and moved on. She thought herself a fool to think that he would love her. Although she had accepted that he most likely wouldn't love her back, but what hurt was that she loved him so much and didn't know him at all. She didn't know if it was human or even possible, to love someone so quickly, but then again, she was living proof.  
  
Vegeta still stood evaluating the girls before him. He turned to his shoulder, noting that the group of people was still there, watching his every move.  
  
"What the hell are you guys looking at?" He screamed.  
  
No one said a word.  
  
"Leave!" He yelled.  
  
The coach walked up to him. "Vegeta, girls, I think that the three of you should go inside and work this out." He suggested.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Maybe, old man."  
  
Vegeta walked before the two, Bulma the last one to follow. Before she could enter the gym Chi-Chi grabbed a hold of her arm, Juuhachi-gou close behind.  
  
"Bulma." Chi-Chi said taking her friend into a hug.  
  
The blue-haired did nothing; she only accepted the hug. "What are you going to do?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Bulma sniffed silently. "I don't know." She admitted earnestly.  
  
Juuhachi-gou shook her head. "I don't know why all of a sudden you have become so dependent on Vegeta." Juuhachi-gou mused mostly to herself.  
  
Goku nodded his head in agreement. "I know that you have some kind of 'thing' for him but honestly Bulma, you're never like that." Said Goku.  
  
Bulma lifted her head up from the hug. "I-I'm not dependent." Bulma lied; she couldn't tell her friends what happened between her and Vegeta. Bulma knew that if she told them they would never let her live it down. Although she had let something of the nature slip out of her mouth in the heated argument with Terra she wasn't going tell them up front what she had meant by it.  
  
"Well whatever is going on between you, Terra and that pain in the ass you two were fighting about, needs to be settled." Juuhachi-gou insisted, slicing through Bulma's thoughts. "Or I might have to take matters into my own hands." She added with a dry laugh, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled sinisterly. "I'm going to have to agree with Juuhachi-gou on this one. If that bitch Terra knows what's good for her she'll want to squash this shit as soon as possible."  
  
Goku shook his head in disagreement. "I think that Bulma should just give up." Goku muttered.  
  
Everyone turned to him.  
  
"Nani?" He asked them as their eyes droned upon him.  
  
Chi-Chi walked over to her boyfriend. "Son-Kun, baby, let us take care of this." Chi-Chi suggested referring to Juuhachi-gou and herself.  
  
"I'm going to go in there." Bulma said softly, not giving a damn if anyone heard her or not.  
  
"Bulma please!" Chi-Chi took hold of Bulma's arm once more. "Think this over."  
  
Bulma glanced at Chi-Chi uninterestedly; she knew what she had to do and nothing that Chi-Chi or Juuhachi-gou could say would stop her from it. Chi- Chi released Bulma's arm once taking note of the look in Bulma's eyes. Chi- Chi sighed.  
  
"Why him?" She asked delicately.  
  
Bulma smiled tenderly. "Oh Chi, if I were to tell you..." Bulma paused. "You'd think me a fool."  
  
"If you do love him that much then go after him." Chi-Chi advised.  
  
Juuhachi-gou seconded that. "I agree. Go get him." She said with a pat on Bulma's shoulder.  
  
Bulma turned to her friends one last time and then ran into the gym where she had seen Vegeta and Terra enter.  
  
  
  
Upon her entrance to the gym she saw Terra sitting on the bottom bleacher with Vegeta standing about twenty feet away from her. Vegeta had his deep ebony eyes fixed on the grown below him as if the ground was the most interesting thing in the world. The sound from Bulma slamming the door open and closed brought both Vegeta and Terra into the real world. They both gazed at her for two very different reasons.  
  
"I just want to finish this." Bulma said equally to Vegeta and Terra.  
  
"Then leave!" Terra said getting up. "He's mine!"  
  
"I don't believe so!" Bulma counteracted.  
  
"He don't want you bitch!" Terra yelled much louder than before.  
  
Just as Bulma was going to scream back at Terra, Vegeta decided that he had heard enough and that it was his turn to do the yelling.  
  
"Listen you two, I can very well speak for myself." He declared hushing Bulma and Terra into an intense silence.  
  
Once Bulma and Terra were silent, Vegeta continued to speak.  
  
"Allow me to decide with whom I shall stay with." Vegeta muttered emotionlessly.  
  
Terra stiffened, something was telling her that her chances were slim. Bulma did the same, she felt as if she were going to be betrayed again.  
  
"Terra," Vegeta began sauntering over to her.  
  
The other girl smiled at Bulma in triumph, Bulma merely shook her head.  
  
"Terra." Vegeta whispered.  
  
Terra's smile widened. She let a few seconds pass before she lunged herself into Vegeta's arms. "Vegeta I love you so much."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "I can't."  
  
Bulma held in her urge to laugh.  
  
"NANI?! What the fucking Kami do you mean you can't?!" Terra yelled pulling out of Vegeta's arms.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "What it sounds like, Terra."  
  
At those words Bulma ran to him, full speed, pushing Terra out of the way.  
  
"You can't possibly love her!" Terra tried to convince herself. "You don't even know her."  
  
"I don't need to know her right now. I'll get to know her better," Vegeta paused. "Now that she's my woman."  
  
Terra let her jaw drop.  
  
"Close you mouth bitch." Bulma advised. "You might catch a fly."  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"I hate you Vegeta!" Terra yelled in utter falsehood. "Take this shit, I don't need you!" Terra yelled raising her hand to her chest and snapping a chair off of her neck, and then she left, storming out of the gym.  
  
Vegeta caught the thrown item with ease, Bulma watched as he looked down at it. It was a thin golden chain, very simply, very delicate. There was a modest diamond at the end of the gold string that shimmered in the light of the gym. He held it in his palm tightly until his knuckles underneath his gloves were white due to the tight grip. He shut his eyes closed with just an equal amount of force trying his best to erase Terra's smiling face from his memories.  
  
"You really felt for her, didn't you?" Bulma gambled by asking.  
  
Vegeta gave no answer; he only kept his eyes closed as he held Bulma in one hand and the chain in the other. Vegeta opened his eyes suddenly, then looked down at the chain he held in his hand. Without thinking twice he plunged it towards the back of the gym letting it sore threw the sky until it fell on to the ground with a deep thump. When it hit Vegeta felt a part of him die and a part of him rise. He smiled an uneven grin of pure evil satisfaction. Bulma, who had watched all of this, was surprised.  
  
"Vegeta, are you going to be ok?"  
  
Vegeta smiled at her and took her lips in to a tempting kiss that could have led them to more again.  
  
"Of course, woman."  
  
Bulma leaned back into his arms.  
  
"Why don't we go back to my place and really get the interview done this time, I need something to turn tomorrow to print for the paper on Monday you know." Bulma suggested.  
  
"I guess I do owe you." Vegeta muttered.  
  
With that they walked out together, Bulma taking a hold of Vegeta's arm. Chi-Chi, Juuhachi-gou and Goku were in shock when Bulma walked out of the gym on Vegeta's arms. But then again they should have seen it coming, when Terra walked out of the gym alone that should have been their hint. Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou smiled at each other. Vegeta and Bulma were finally together. With Bulma and Vegeta now with them the group walked out of the school and to their cars, going home for the night.  
  
Terra watched as they pulled out of the driveway. She leaned back on the hood of her car, crossing her legs as she allowed her long black and green hair spilling over her shoulders freely. Lucky for her it covered most of the direly ruined parts of her uniform. Terra knew that once she got home her parents would give her hell about her uniform.  
  
'Fuck that shit.' She thought to herself.  
  
The night had not been in her favor, but she knew that if she played her cards well, everything would go her way. A true poker player knew how to turn a bad hand into a royal flush, and Terra knew that she could do it. Bulma B. Briefs would stand in her way no longer. It was only a matter of time until Bulma folded out of this game and Vegeta was hers for the taking.  
  
'Oh Bulma enjoy him while you can. While you might have won this battle we still have a full war ahead of us.' Terra thought to herself. 'And best believe I will win that.'  
  
Just then she laid her frosty blue eyes on an angry Yamcha who was going home for the night as well. Terra's smirk widened. 'And I have just the person to help me.' 


	9. Chapter Nine

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
Note: Chi-Chi and Goku, 18 and Krillen will be coming into this later!!! Be patient please!! If you don't like this so far, leave, don't read. If you just want to see how it turns out, please, do continue reading.  
  
~LadyB.  
  
  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
The article was about the VIP of Orange Star High's soccer team. When the school newspaper passed her desk with pictures of a crowd of more than half of the school pathetically cheering him on, she dismissed it as just that- pathetic. She continued to scan the article while her teacher drowned on and on about something that she wouldn't even remember, she was truly amused to read about how some other player did threaten to take his spot. The best writer in the school had staged it all. Interesting. Pathetic. Whatever.  
  
She knew what the little bitch wanted from the VIP. By writing this flattering article she hoped that he would take her into his arms with open welcoming. She almost laughed out loud at the idea. Then with that she dumped the paper in the trashcan next to her and proceeded with the rest of her class.  
  
  
  
Bulma walked down the halls of the school interloping her arm with Vegeta's right arm. She smiled brightly as he glared down at her, wondering why she was so happy.  
  
"What in the name of Kami has you so pleased?" He asked Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked rather startled. "Nothing really, I'm just...having a good day." Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "I have learned that women never have good days, they only say that when they want something." Vegeta considered.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta, oh yeah he was saying the truth. "Do you mean that?" She asked him.  
  
"And why wouldn't I, woman?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
Bulma shook her head at his answer as if she were expecting something else of him. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Terra and all of her bull shit." He replied quite normally.  
  
"I think it's horrible that one woman could have changed your out look on all of woman-kind." Bulma said to Vegeta.  
  
He didn't answer; instead he took a look at the school newspaper pined up on a wall. The picture of him and Terra in happier times was posted on the front cover. He shook his head and looked away.  
  
Bulma stopped her walking partner. "Vegeta," Her voice dropped to a serious tone. "It doesn't bother me, it shouldn't bother you." She insisted as Vegeta's eyes were still posted on the picture of his lips interlocked with Terra's.  
  
"It doesn't, crazy woman." He retorted hinting that he wanted nothing of the subject anymore. He began to walk once more.  
  
"Alright Vegeta." Bulma said softly, mostly to herself.  
  
"It's the happy couple!!" Came a loud voice behind them.  
  
Vegeta turned to find Goku with his arms above his head in praise. This only earned a grunt from Vegeta and a happy smile from Bulma.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma said releasing Vegeta's arm long enough to hug Goku. Vegeta watched with care as Goku hugged his woman.  
  
"Ok, alright, that's enough Kakkarot back up." Vegeta said taking Bulma to his side once more.  
  
"After what happened Friday night I figured this was to come." Goku announced walking with his friend.  
  
"How'd you figure?" Vegeta asked Goku sarcastically.  
  
Goku didn't catch his sardonically tone. "How did Terra take that?"  
  
Vegeta loosened the décolletage of his shirt. "I don't know and I don't really care either." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma hugged onto his arm tighter. "Good." She muttered.  
  
"Then don't look left." Goku tried to say mellifluously.  
  
Vegeta picked up this low sound and turned, only to see Terra flirting shamelessly with Yamcha who held her waist as they took walked down the halls. They walked right past Bulma, Vegeta and Goku purposely. Terra shook her hips as she walked by and 'accidentally' spilled her soda on Bulma's white shirt. Bulma shrieked. She stopped walking dead in her tracks and turned to Terra.  
  
Before something got out of hand, Goku stood between both girls as Vegeta took Bulma into his arms, restraining her. Terra shot knives at her, however did nothing more than that. Everyone that was looking on thought that Terra would do more than just look, if anything they thought that would be the last thing she would have done to Bulma.  
  
"Keep walking Terra." Vegeta hissed.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at Terra. "Yeah keep on walking bitch!"  
  
Terra rolled her eyes and walked away, her work was done. Yamcha on the other hand stayed a moment longer, glancing at Bulma's wet chest through her white shirt. Terra yanked his arm in her hand.  
  
"Yamcha, let's go!" She yelled as she pulled him away.  
  
Goku laughed.  
  
"Poor Yamcha doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Goku said through his laughs.  
  
"It's the fool's choice to get involved with a bitch like Terra." Vegeta muttered, dismissing the conversation at hand.  
  
"Vegeta has a point," Bulma seconded diplomatically. "If Yamcha is going to get himself into trouble because of Terra, why should any of us worry?"  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head and scratched. "Uh, who was worrying?" He asked.  
  
Bulma smacked him playfully on the chest. "Son-kun...don't you think that Chi-Chi might be looking for you?"  
  
Goku raised on eyebrow at Bulma. "Uh...no I don't...think so..."  
  
"Well go look, k? And tell her I said that we need to work together on our story, k?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
Vegeta said nothing, he only watched.  
  
"Alright B-Chan!" Goku said, a huge, childish smirk on his face. With his final word to Bulma he climbed down the stairs and walked off to meet Chi- Chi.  
  
Once he was gone Bulma pushed Vegeta into the C building with her. "What the hell are you doing, woman?" He asked her.  
  
She paused at his locker and leaned back. "I have class in this building next, and you're locker is right here. Why don't we just...talk here for a minute." Bulma suggested curling her hair around her finger.  
  
Vegeta met her eyes; she wanted to do more than just 'talk'. "Oh, I don't see the harm in that."  
  
Bulma leaned back on the lockers behind her. "See what that wench did to my shirt?" Bulma asked looking down.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I see nothing wrong with it, if anything it's better." He said referring to the fact that since the soda had been clear it made the white shirt stick to Bulma's ever curve. Her breasts were practically all he could see at the moment. The shirt was suck under her breasts, making them even fuller, and the fact that they were all his, made him smile.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "You would."  
  
Rather than answering her comment with one of his own smart-ass remarks, Vegeta leaned forward and caught her mouth in his. A few moments later, he pulled back bit by bit, lingering in the kiss. "Why don't you come over tonight?" Vegeta asked pulling Bulma closer to him by the waist.  
  
The people that passed by them could only look at their display of public affection.  
  
Bulma giggled placing her index finger on his chest and drawing little circles with her finger over his powerfully built chest. "I'd love to..." She paused.  
  
Before Bulma finished Vegeta cut her off. "What time should I tell my mom to go shopping?" Vegeta inquired playfully.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma began. "I said I would love to come over..."  
  
Again Vegeta cut her off. "And I said what time should I tell my mother to go shopping."  
  
"Oh Vegeta you didn't let me finish." Bulma finally said stopping all movement of her hands on his chest.  
  
Vegeta paused; he loosened his hold on Bulma's waist. "Alright, woman, what is it?"  
  
Bulma's eyes suddenly started to dart around. Vegeta thought that she even looked nervous. He let that slide.  
  
"I-I wish I could come over. I can't." Said Bulma, lowering her head.  
  
Vegeta picked her head up with his fingers under her chin. "Why not?"  
  
"I have tons of homework because of my father and the newspaper." Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta looked at her, bewildered. "Why your father?"  
  
Bulma laughed slightly. "Remember silly, he's my bio teacher." Responded Bulma sweetly. "He is, after all, the world's smartest man in the field of science."  
  
Although her voice was sweet and convincing, Vegeta felt as if there were something else that she wasn't telling him. However, he wasn't going to press things with her now. "Yes I do remember." Came his monotonous reply.  
  
"Well he gave me tons of work and I have to stay home and do all of the work. Oh Vege please believe that I would love to come over otherwise." She said.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Alright woman, but you still owe me for this." He retorted, his lips searching for hers once more.  
  
They had time for one more kiss before Bulma jumped at the sound of the bell. "Um...Vege...um...lemme go." She said pulling her lips away from his.  
  
Vegeta reluctantly did as told. "Woman," Vegeta started. "Why don't you just, cut a class or be late for once."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Ms. 4.0 GPA."  
  
Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "Now you listen here Vegeta Ouji, Mr. VIP, or MVP, or whatever. That was last year!" She shot back. She paused and looked down. "This year it's 4.5."  
  
Vegeta snickered. "And it would look so horrible if you were caught cutting any one of your classes with me."  
  
"No-"  
  
"Then do it!" He insisted starting to grab her hand.  
  
Bulma took her hand away from his. "It wouldn't look bad if it were any class, but my father's class?! That would be practically begging to be caught red handed." Bulma protested.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, he didn't care.  
  
"Maybe some other time."  
  
Vegeta dropped his argument. "All right then, listen well woman. I'll be waiting for you, right here, when your class is over, ok?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
Vegeta started getting closer to her ear; he stopped once he could feel Bulma shiver at his closeness. "Then you have to...'make it up' to me." He purred.  
  
Bulma quivered. "O-ok." She stuttered.  
  
"Ok then woman." Vegeta whispered catching her earlobe in mouth before he pulled away.  
  
With that he was gone down the hall, walking to his classroom. Bulma slid back on the lockers behind her. Yamcha had never made her feel that way. The mere sound of Vegeta's voice made her knees buck. It took a lot more than simple touches and seductive words from Yamcha to get Bulma even thinking about loosing her will power to him. But with Vegeta, it was different, far more different. All he had to do was look at her one way, and Bulma could feel her knees buck and her palms start to get sweaty.  
  
Just thinking of what Vegeta had done to her a minute ago had her shivering once more. Bulma was so trapped in her own thoughts that she didn't even see her own father open the door before her. Dr. Briefs looks down at his daughter.  
  
"Bulma, are you cold?" He asked at her constant shaking.  
  
Bulma looked up to find herself looking up at a man with silver-ish lavender hair. His pale blue eyes glanced down at her with concern in them. She remembered his question. Bulma hugged her arms with one another. "Somewhat." She lied.  
  
Her father bolted the door to the wall so that it was left open for the other students to come inside. "Then come in Bulma, I'll turn some heat up and you can wear my jacket if you like."  
  
Bulma arched an eyebrow at his suggestion. "Yes to the heater, you can keep your jacket father." Bulma said.  
  
Dr. Briefs looked hurt for a moment. "B-because what if you get cold?" Bulma quickly added.  
  
He smiled at his daughter's comment. "Thank you Bulma-Chan. Why don't you go take a seat by the heater?"  
  
Bulma did just that as her father began to set up class.  
  
The heat that was warming up behind Bulma's back was truly delicious. The way it warmed her back and all of her body after, it felt so relaxing. However, she thought, it was nothing compared to the heat that was given off when Vegeta's arms were wrapped around her. She sighed heavily. He made her feel so loved, so good. After men, no boys, like Yamcha she had forgotten that there could be men like Vegeta. While Vegeta wasn't as open as Yamcha, she would chose him over that shit Yamcha any day. Bulma even thought to herself that she might be in love.  
  
Bulma could feel her eyes clouding up with tears. She pushed her tears away. All of those emotions, they were too much for her at the moment. But she knew that in due time they would fit just fine. She was, after all, Vegeta's girl now. That's what made hiding things from Vegeta all the worse... 


	10. Chapter Ten

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
  
  
  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
As the bell rang Bulma was brought out of her daydream; her head snapped back to attention as her father dismissed the class for the day. Bulma gathered all of her books and prepared to leave the room, as tired as she was she didn't know if she could make it through the remainder of the day.  
  
Bulma smoothed out her shirt while walking towards the door, knowing inside of her that Vegeta might have been outside waiting for her like he said. She shuttered at the thought that she would have to make up to him later.  
  
"Bulma." Came an all-too-familiar voice from behind her. Bulma turned to be face to face with her father.  
  
"Yeah?" She questioned not bothering to use the usual formality she held customary with her father.  
  
Dr. Briefs set down his thick-rimmed glasses. "Bulma, I've noticed that you weren't paying much attention in class today." He lectured.  
  
Bulma sighed heavily; she couldn't deny the fact that she was far more interested in Vegeta then what her father had to say about reputation of molecules. "I'm sorry dad," The formality found its way back into her voice. "I'm just not feeling well." She lied.  
  
Dr. Briefs eyed his daughter. He placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't seem to running a fever, while you do seem a bit flushed."  
  
Bulma pulled back from her father. "I'll be find, dad. You don't need to worry."  
  
Just as his daughter was going to walk out of the room, Dr. Briefs stopped her. "But I do worry." He replied.  
  
Bulma snapped. "I don't ask you to." She said in sudden unknown anger.  
  
Dr. Briefs ran his hand through his lavender and sliver hair. "We'll talk more at dinner, you'll be late to class if you stay here now."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Not that I had any plans of staying, but I won't be home tonight." Bulma snapped rather loudly.  
  
Her father was in awe. "Why not young lady?" Her father demanded.  
  
Bulma sent one longing look towards the door and then back at her father. She knew that people outside could hear her arguing with her father. That thought embarrassed her.  
  
Bulma huffed loudly. "You know why!"  
  
Still, her father said nothing.  
  
"I'm going out with Kenji." Bulma retorted. "Remember you were the one that insisted that I do."  
  
After a moment Dr. Briefs remember what his daughter was talking about. A smile of remembrance crossed the elderly man's face. "Of course I remember now." He said to his daughter.  
  
Bulma leaned back on the desk, crossing the bottom of her ankles together. "Now then, father, is that alright with you?" She questioned.  
  
He nodded. "Of course it is."  
  
Hugging her books closer to her chest Bulma turned to leave once more. "Good. I will be home later then agreed."  
  
Dr. Briefs placed his glasses over his eyes once more and turned to the chalkboard besides him. He took a piece in his hand and began to write something for his next class. "Alright Bulma." He said monotonously.  
  
Without saying goodbye Bulma headed for the door and walked out, never thinking of looking back at her father. She was angry beyond compare towards her father. He was always trying to treat her differently in class, just because she was his daughter didn't mean that he could treat her like she was suppose to do something incredible. He was always making her stand out; he always liked to hear what she had to say. Bulma walked out of the room, gladly thinking that she didn't have to see her father for a couple of hours. Something else that pissed her off was the fact that if she got lower than an 'A' her father would be riding her for days as to why she hadn't studied. He was always looking in on her at home and at school. Bulma felt as if there were no escape from him whatsoever.  
  
In her anger Bulma failed to see that someone had been standing in front of her until she had bumped into the person. Bulma dropped her books to the floor.  
  
"Oh gomen." Bulma said as she bent down to pick up her books. Finally when she looked up she found herself eye to eye with her boyfriend.  
  
"Stupid woman." Vegeta muttered. "Watch where you're going."  
  
Bulma sighed heavily. "Hey." She replied softly.  
  
"What kept you so long woman?" He asked.  
  
After taking all of her books off of the ground Bulma walked side to side with Vegeta. "My father wanted to talk to me." Bulma responded.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Alright."  
  
Bulma turned to him. "I'm sorry to keep you, even if you don't care." She giggled.  
  
Vegeta abruptly stopped. "Are you still busy tonight?" He asked out of the blue.  
  
Bulma was confused. "Of course." Bulma paused. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked lifting one of her thin blue eyebrows.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, hinting that he wanted nothing more to do with the subject. "I was just checking, maybe you changed your mind." He mused.  
  
Bulma smiled woefully at her boyfriend. How she hated to lie to him...  
  
"Veggie, I know how much it means to you, but I can't talk my way out of my homework." Bulma replied apologetically.  
  
There was something in Vegeta's eyes that Bulma simply could not place. It was a look between anger, betrayal and even hurt. She couldn't understand the glare; they had only been together for a few days. Would they have been together for a longer time then maybe Bulma would have understood what Vegeta was thinking.  
  
"If that's what you say that you have to do woman, then I will not be dependent of you." Vegeta walked up to Bulma and wound his arm around her waist. "Maybe some other night." He muttered in her ear pinching her bottom.  
  
Bulma blushed bright red again.  
  
"I know Veggie, I know." Bulma replied.  
  
They began to walk together down the hall.  
  
"What class do you have now, Veggie?" Bulma questioned, trying to be conversational.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma then forward once more. If he wasn't going to tell her then fine, he wasn't going to bring it up. But he knew that something wasn't right with his woman. They might have not been the perfect couple, nor the longest lasting, but Vegeta was no idiot. Vegeta knew when he was being lied to.  
  
"Geometry." He replied monotonously.  
  
Bulma was shocked. "I never knew you had Geometry."  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma momentarily. "Well now you do woman."  
  
Bulma paused. "You seemed to be troubled Veggie."  
  
"Now woman, what would make you say that?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
Bulma tried not to notice his drowning amount of sarcasm. "I dunno Veggie, I just thought that you sound kinda...troubled."  
  
Vegeta turned a corner, Bulma followed.  
  
"I'm not woman, you worry far too much."  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
There was an uneasy silence between them was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Vegeta knew that Bulma was hiding something from him, Bulma didn't want to tell Vegeta something. They were lying to each other and that fact was noticed by all that walked by. Even Chi-Chi who walked by the couple quickly. She noticed that there was a problem and made a note to ask Bulma about it later. Vegeta stopped before Bulma's class.  
  
"You're little friend must be dying to talk to you, I'll let you go." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma nodded softly. "Yeah she must be."  
  
She leaned up for her kiss. Despite the heated embrace the kiss was relevantly empty. Bulma could almost feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she regretted lying to Vegeta. He pulled back and took one more look into Bulma's deep blue eyes; he wanted to see if she still had the guts to lie to him.  
  
Vegeta was surprised when Bulma said nothing to him. Vegeta knew that Bulma knew he wanted her to tell her something, but what pissed him off was that she wasn't telling him everything.  
  
Just as Vegeta turned to walk away and Bulma was about to walk into class, Vegeta turned back around and pinned Bulma down onto the nearby wall. She squealed as he put some pressure on her shoulders.  
  
"Tell me what's going on?" Vegeta muttered onto Bulma's lips.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was outside when you were talking to your father, I heard you were going out tonight." Vegeta paused. "Now why did you lie to me woman?"  
  
Bulma drew in some air in deeply. "I-I my father wanted me to meet him, nothing serious." Bulma replied uneasily.  
  
Vegeta loosened the pressure on Bulma's shoulders.  
  
"Does he know that you're with me?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Veggie, If he knew then he wouldn't have it."  
  
Vegeta moved from off of Bulma fully. "Alright woman. But I think that you should tell him soon." Vegeta suggested.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "When the time is right I will. Baby believe me."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said then he turned on his heel and walked away. Bulma sighed heavily and turned to walk into her classroom.  
  
Chi-Chi eyed her friend as Bulma sat at her desk and for the second time that day started to cry. Bulma shut her eyes tightly. She hoped that soon all of the lying went away. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
  
  
  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
"Alright class, due to the report I received from the substitute teacher I would like to have a 5000 word essay on the--" Bulma drowned the teacher out of her head. She placed her chin on her hands over her desk and looked longingly out of the window. She sighed heavily, what she wouldn't give to go home at that moment. The night to come was not one that she was looking forward to but she knew she had to do it.  
  
Chi-Chi, who sat a few desks away from Bulma, pulled out a small purple mirror and began to redo her hair. She tilted the mirror sideways and found that Juuhachi-gou was now in her line of sight. Chi-Chi made a few noises until Juuhachi-gou looked into the mirror in Chi-Chi's hand. Chi-Chi mouthed a few words, Juuhachi-gou nodded, and then they both turned to look at Bulma.  
  
"Bulma..." Chi-Chi whispered.  
  
The girl in question looked up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked her friend.  
  
Just as Bulma opened her mouth to speak to her friend the teacher interrupted. "Miss Mau." The teacher said.  
  
Chi-Chi jumped in her seat and dropped the mirror on the floor.  
  
"I thought I told you Miss Mau that I was never to see that mirror again." The short lady said placing her hands on her hips. "And leave Miss Briefs alone."  
  
"Don't you mean Mrs. Ouji?" Juuhachi-gou snickered under her breath, but loud enough for people around her to hear.  
  
The teacher turned to the blonde. "Miss Gero, what Ms Briefs does in her spare time is not my concern. Unless you would like to pay a visit to our dean for the third time this week, I suggest you stay out of this." the woman replied.  
  
Juuhachi-gou sighed and turned back to her paper. It was only Tuesday and she had been to the office three times. She knew that it wouldn't do her any good to argue.  
  
Chi-Chi bent over in her chair to pick up the mirror, once it was in her hands she slipped the mirror back into her purse slowly. "What mirror Ms. Smith?" Chi-Chi asked the teacher.  
  
Ms. Smith narrowed her eyes. "Don't think me to be a baka like that boy you call boyfriend." She hissed at Chi-Chi then turned to teach the class once more.  
  
Chi-Chi gasped. "I know that this rat-faced bitch did not just try to diss my man."  
  
Juuhachi-gou snickered.  
  
Before Chi-Chi could protest further, the bell rang. They all walked out of the room, Bulma more than happy to get out of there without having to talk to Chi-Chi.  
  
Bulma walked as fast as she could without giving off the impression that she was in a hurry.  
  
"Matta yo!" Chi-Chi yelled to Bulma.  
  
Bulma turned when she heard Chi-Chi yelling out to her to wait up. Her blonde friend wasn't too far behind either. The blue haired girl sighed; she knew that she couldn't avoid them forever. Sooner or later she would have to tell them.  
  
"Bulma, what's going on?" Chi-Chi asked. "You've been so...depressed lately."  
  
Juuhachi-gou nodded her head full of golden blonde hair, seconding the thought.  
  
"I--" Bulma paused. She couldn't tell her friends that she was going out that night with someone else and that she had lied to Vegeta about it to be worse off. Bulma knew that she would hate herself for ages.  
  
Juuhachi-gou placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder. "If you're not ready to tell us whatever has been going on...we won't make you."  
  
Chi-Chi bit her lip; she really wanted to know what was going on between Bulma and Vegeta. "Juu-chan is right. We won't force you."  
  
Bulma sighed heavily and then continued to walk with her friend's up the stairs and to their lockers. As she walked up the stairs Bulma couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her two friends who were so carefree; so simple. She was the daughter of a tycoon in the field of science and a genius all her own. So many things depended on her, both at school and at home. Bulma let out a long gust of air; she couldn't wait until the day was over.  
  
"I heard that you'll be at Vegeta's tonight." Came a sultry voice. Bulma sighed, what did Terra want now? "I assume you'll be performing some of you special services for him."  
  
Chi-Chi turned her attention behind her. "No bitch she isn't you."  
  
Terra narrowed her eyes at the other girl.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but no I will not be joining Vegeta this evening." Bulma said mockingly.  
  
Terra smirked. "Shame." She teased. "He'll be all alone just because his girl won't put out."  
  
Bulma blushed furiously. "NO!" She screamed.  
  
Terra laughed. "Then why aren't you going over? If you knew what you had you would be."  
  
"Unlike you I do my homework." Bulma sneered.  
  
"Oh excuse me." Terra mocked. She walked away without another word.  
  
Bulma then turned to her two friends, holding her stomach. She felt sick.  
  
  
  
Bulma closed the door to Vegeta's car.  
  
"Are you sure that you will be alright woman?"  
  
Bulma nodded somberly. "Hai."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the passenger's door of his red convertible. "Will you speak to your father about us tonight?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
Suddenly Bulma felt something jump in her stomach, maybe butterflies; maybe she was just nervous about the topic at hand. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Uh...I will try to before I leave."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What time do you leave?" He demanded more than questioned.  
  
The sick feeling in her stomach increased. Bulma had no idea what was bothering her but she didn't like it. Her delicate face was scrunched into a face of awkwardness as the pain got stronger.  
  
"Woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma could only moan in response.  
  
Vegeta was getting worried. "Woman, woman! What the hell is the matter with you?" Vegeta screamed as Bulma gripped the side of his car. She shut her eyes in pain; the ground had come up to kiss her all at once.  
  
Vegeta rushed to her side, taking her free arm in his hands trying to lift her from hitting the ground. At the rate she was going she would've hit the ground with her face. Bulma pulled her arm back from Vegeta, walking away from him and to the edge of the street. She hunched over; her hands on her knees as she began to lose the lunch that she didn't have in her.  
  
"Woman what's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked her loudly, hoping she would hear him through her own screams of pain.  
  
Bulma coughed up so more liquid from her stomach; she was using so much pressure that her eyes were spilling tears down her cheeks of pain and confusion. Once she had finished, Bulma fell down onto the street next to her puddle of vomit. Vegeta ran to her side and picked her up into his strong arms and carried her to a safe haven, a patch of grass below a tree, on Capsule Corporation grounds. Bulma leaned back against the trunk of the tree, her head spinning and her stomach empty.  
  
"Woman what happened?"  
  
Bulma tried to look Vegeta in the eyes, if only he would stop spinning. She tried to open her mouth to speak; she found that her voice had left her. It was no wonder the whole experience had caught her off guard and left her totally disoriented. Bulma banged her head against the wood of the trunk.  
  
Vegeta placed his hand on her shoulder. "Woman..."  
  
Bulma snapped her sapphire eyes open. "The n-name is Bulma y-you prick." She managed to say.  
  
Vegeta smiled, his woman was getting back to normal. "Well then Bulma," He began mockingly. "Would you like to kindly tell me what happened to you?"  
  
"I, uh..." Bulma's eyebrows knitted together. "I dunno." She answered truthfully. Truth be told about the matter she had no idea what happened to her, all she knew was that one moment she had been getting out of the car with Vegeta and the other she was hurling up the insides of her stomach. Not knowing what else to do Bulma grabbed her stomach where it had once hurt.  
  
Vegeta looked down at her; she was touching her stomach as if it were still hurting. "It hurts here, woman?"  
  
Bulma shook her head from side to side. "Not anymore Veggie."  
  
Knowing that Bulma was in a much too delicate state he let that slide, but that didn't mean that he liked the nickname. "Do you want to go inside?" He asked her looking up at the compound. Vegeta was surprised when Bulma laid her head on his shoulder and pulled at his arm tightly.  
  
"I don't wanna go inside." She muttered. "I'm fine right now. J-just stay here with me."  
  
Vegeta stroked her head softly. "Woman, I can't always be here for you. I won't live forever."  
  
Bulma smiled and buried her head deeper into the leather of his jacket. "I know." She sighed heavily. "But you're here now..." Came her soft whisper.  
  
Vegeta leaned down, kissing her forehead. Kissing her lips at the moment seemed...inappropriate. His eyes traveled down her face, her blue eyes were shut and her small cheery lips in a pout. The suddenness of her newfound sickness caught her off guard; it was a miracle she had stayed awake that long. She was obviously tired. Vegeta pulled her off of his arm and onto his chest fully where she could rest. He knew that his mother wanted him home by 5 but she could wait. Everyone could wait; right now it was all about his woman.  
  
It was all about the way the cheery-blossoms fell down from the tree into a pile before them, a few pink flowers straying from the rest and falling onto Bulma's resting body. The wind shook the tree above them, the pink blossoms flying across their faces and onto their bodies. Vegeta felt the lovely creature in his arms stir; she was cold and he didn't blame her. As gently as he could Vegeta took her fragile body into his arms and stood up ever so slowly. Bulma's head dropped back suspended by the arm that held her neck up. Once Vegeta felt he was read he walked off of the front lawn of the compound and walked up the cement steps to ring the doorbell.  
  
Taking one of his arms from under Bulma momentarily, Vegeta rang the bell, and then put his arm where it originally had been. He leaned against the wall with Bulma in his arms as they waited for the door to be opened. Vegeta closed his eyes as the cool air swept by his neck. Suddenly the door opened in a panicked frenzy demonstrating a very shaken Mrs. Briefs behind the white oak of the door.  
  
"Vegeta-San, what's happened to her?"  
  
Vegeta opened one eye slowly, and then he opened the other eye. "She threw up." Vegeta simply stated.  
  
Mrs. Briefs reached out to touch Bulma's sleeping figure in Vegeta's arms. "Oh my baby." She screeched.  
  
Vegeta wanted nothing more but to cover his ears, however that meant dropping Bulma. "Yes..." He said drowning out the woman's remanding screams. Gently Vegeta pushed the elderly woman out of his way and took the stairs up to where he assumed Bulma's room must have been.  
  
He was met with a long hallway with many doors on either side of him. Vegeta continued to walk until he came before a balcony that had the whole bottom half of the house on display.  
  
"Woman..." He whispered softly into her ear, it earned a moan and some movement from her. "Woman, wake-up." He insisted sensitively into her tender ear.  
  
"Nani?" She questioned sleepily.  
  
"Where's your room?" He asked her.  
  
Bulma flung her arm up, nearly hitting him in the face. "Um..." Then she fell back to sleep.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes; that meant that he was going to have to find her room on his own. He walked a few feet from the balcony and opened the first door that he could. He shut it upon opening; a bathroom. He turned and opened the one next to it; a lab. Vegeta knew that this could take a while; he cut the hallway and walked to a door that had been on his left. He opened it; a room that looked like it might have been Bulma's. Once he was in the room he set the sleeping beauty down on the white satin sheets softly. She moaned.  
  
Vegeta took a seat next to her on the bed watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so much like an angel. Then with one last tender look at Bulma he stroked her face with his hand and walked out of the door. He knew that he couldn't stay forever, even if he'd like to. But something inside of him was telling him that things between Bulma and him were going to get a lot more complicated. Vegeta turned to look at her once more; he shook his head then turned, going home for the night.  
  
  
  
Bulma refused to open her eyes; she didn't want to awaken. Bulma had been awake for what seemed like thirty minutes, and she had not wanted to know what time it was nor did she wish to get up. She knew that she would have to go out, and it didn't matter to her father in what state she was in. All that mattered to her father was that she went out that night and showed Kenji a good time.  
  
There came a knock at the door. "Bulma-San are you awake?" Her mother asked from the door.  
  
Bulma sighed and turned in bed, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
The girl on the bed felt like cursing, however she did not. "I'm awake mother." Bulma replied.  
  
"That's good darling." Her mother said.  
  
Bulma looked at her mother finally opening her eyes and then sat up on the bed in the guestroom. "Why are you here?"  
  
Her mother seemed hurt. "I-I just wanted to check on your condition."  
  
Mrs. Briefs watched as her daughter laughed. "No you didn't, father sent you up here didn't he?" Bulma inquired.  
  
The elder lady could not lie. "Yes he did."  
  
Bulma sucked her front teeth. "Now what?"  
  
"He said that Kenji called..." Bulma narrowed her eyes. "And he will be here to pick you up soon."  
  
Her usually sweet blue eyes went dark with irritation. "I don't wanna go out with him!"  
  
Bulma's mother smiled at her sympathetically. "I know dear I know."  
  
"No you don't!" Bulma screamed and walked to her room.  
  
Mrs. Briefs shook her head. Teenagers.  
  
Once in the comfort in her room Bulma walked to her own private bathroom and brushed her teeth knowing that her breath must have smelt worse than what it tasted like. After that was done she looked at her hair in the mirror; it was a horrid tangle of blue locks. She ran a comb through her hair while walking to her closet for a change of clothing. Bulma looked at a white dress, she put it back. Since her period was due any day now she wanted to avoid white. Not wanting to make that much of a fuss, Bulma just pulled out a different pair of jeans, keeping the top she had at the moment.  
  
Bulma changed pants then walked to her vanity to do her make up quickly before Kenji decided to grace her with his presence. She leaned back on the chair she currently sat at. She knew that every minute of that night she would be thinking of Vegeta. His hair, his eyes, his body, his voice, his arrogance...  
  
Honk!  
  
Bulma jumped up in the chair dropping her brush on the floor. Running to the window Bulma looked down wondering who it was; sadly knowing inside that it would be Kenji. She was surprised to find a boy with black hair walking out a limo with roses in his hands towards her compound. He was finally there, and it was time to face the horrible music. Bulma sighed; with one last look at herself she walked out of her room and down the stairs. The night awaked, and Kami wish her luck. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
  
  
  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
Bulma looked down from the head of the stairs as the boy walked in the front door, embracing her mother and then turning towards her father. Both men locked eyes and smiled at each other in respect. Finally Dr. Briefs came up to the younger boy and shook his hand.  
  
"Kenji!" He said loudly. Bulma only watched as they spoke. "Am I ever glad that you could make it."  
  
For the first time that night Kenji spoke. "Dr. Briefs, it is an honor to be here tonight." Kenji replied in a deeply cultured voice.  
  
Bulma gasped. Last time she had seen Kenji had been in the 8th grade and he had been nothing but a nerd back then who had wore thick glasses and flooded pants, and as if that weren't bad enough his voice had been as high as a bat's. The gasp that escaped her lips made its way over to her father and their guest. They both looked up, causing Bulma to press herself against the wall so that she wasn't seen. They looked around for a moment until they both figured it was nothing.  
  
Dr. Briefs continued speaking. "I'm sure Bulma will be glad you could make it."  
  
From her hiding spot at the top of the stairs Bulma rolled her deep cerulean eyes. 'Yeah fucking right.' She mused to herself.  
  
Kenji looked towards the steps once more, his bright emerald eyes filled with wonder. "Where is the lovely lady?" He questioned.  
  
Dr. Briefs replied, "Last time I check she was in her room."  
  
Bulma hoped that no one decided to come looking for her.  
  
"Let's give her some time." Dr. Briefs suggested taking a seat on the white futon couch in the large living room. "How have you been Kenji?"  
  
The girl hiding blocked out the conversation. She took a deep breath; she knew that sooner or later she had to go face Kenji. Bulma looked down at her shirt, it looked somewhat dirty. She made a mad dash towards her room and changed her shirt into a more appropriate one; a black V-neck with glitter distributed evenly along the shirt. She looked down, she felt better about herself now.  
  
Bulma finally decided it was time, she knew that it was better now than never. She put on a fake, yet lovely, smile and slowly sauntered down the stairs. Kenji took a stand when he took notice of the angel coming down the stairs. Her hair bounced softly with each step down she took. Her choice of colors, black and blue, truly showed off her natural beauty since she wasn't wearing any make-up. His emerald eyes were glued to Bulma's every movement, he couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Bulma you look gorgeous." Kenji said.  
  
In spite of herself Bulma smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Kenji slowly thrusted a bouquet of roses into Bulma's arms. "For you." He said to her.  
  
Bulma smiled, her sickness forgotten, her anger gone. She couldn't help it; roses were her favorite flowers.  
  
"Why don't you two get going?" Dr. Briefs suggested.  
  
Kenji nodded his head full of black hair. Bulma then noticed that his hair was now so black she could even see strands of navy in his hair. She smiled; the look suited him to perfection.  
  
"I agree." Kenji answered politely. "That is if the lady is ready?" He pointed out looking at Bulma.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts. "Hai, hai of course."  
  
Kenji flashed her two rows of even, white teeth. "Great. I have a limo waiting outside." He offered Bulma his arm, which was covered with a large leather jacket. Bulma looked up at him, meeting his brilliant green eyes, and then she accepted his arm. Kenji smiled down at her and walked towards the door. He turned the knob and held the big white door open for Bulma. "Ladies first." He beamed.  
  
Bulma let go of his arm long enough to walk through the threshold of her home. She turned one last time towards her mother, who encouraged her with unspoken words to have fun. Bulma sighed as the door was locked behind them; it had been so long since she could safely say she had fun.  
  
  
  
So, remembering her mother's glance, fun she had. One might think that she was having too much fun. The moon hung proudly in the sky as they walked out of the theater. Huge neon lights shone on their smiling faces, together they looked like children in a candy store. Bulma took a step down to the sidewalk with her head back, her slender body shaking with laughter. Bulma smiled up at Kenji and whipped a tear from her eye due to all of the laughter.  
  
"That was a great movie!" Bulma squealed.  
  
Kenji smiled down on Bulma as they walked back to the rented limo. "I'm glad that you thought so. A friend recommended it." Kenji explained; he held the door open for her. Bulma entered the limo cautiously. Kenji took a notice of a preoccupied look on her face. She was looking off into the distance. Beyond him, and onto the street behind him.  
  
"Problem?" Kenji asked his blue-haired companion.  
  
Bulma was hesitant. "I... uh... Nevermind." She sighed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kenji insisted.  
  
Bulma slid into the limo then allowed room for Kenji to slide in next to her. "Yeah I am." She replied.  
  
Kenji sat close to her; he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Where to sir?" The driver asked.  
  
Kenji glanced at Bulma. "I made reservations at a hotel, so that we could get to know each other more. To talk."  
  
She nodded. "Talk." She repeated.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Bulma pondered the thought. "Sounds good."  
  
He smiled. "Really?"  
  
Bulma laughed, he was always so worried about making her happy. "Hai, hai. Maybe you should relax." Bulma advised.  
  
"The hotel please." Kenji dictated to the driver. Kenji undid his tie; leaning back on the leather seats as the driver turned the limo heading towards the hotel.  
  
"I thought since it has been a while since we last talked to each other, maybe you'd like to get to know each other again." Kenji pitched, looking down at his hands.  
  
Bulma glanced at him, at that moment he looked so much like the boy she remembered, and not the man that he had become. Being 3 years her senior always made Bulma wonder why he was so youthful in appearance. He looked as if he couldn't have been a day older than her.  
  
"I'd like that." Bulma assured him, bringing her hand to rest on top of his. "We'll have a good time." Came her voice as she removed her hand from his.  
  
Kenji sighed. "Ok."  
  
His posture changed, and yet again he was the man that had come to pick her up at her door. Bulma shook her head; she would never understand men, not matter how long she lived. The limo turned once more. Bulma twisted her body back so that she could take one last glanced at the lovely Promenade Theater behind her, he eyes looked out of the rear window. Her blue eyes began to take in the sight before her, her pupils dilating. At first she had thought that she had been imagining the whole thing, but there it as again. She could have sworn that white car was following them. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
Gomen for taking so long! Jen and I were on a little bit of a hiatus. *Cough* Ok mainly me! Hehehehe. Gomen. Please R&R.  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
The long stretch limo pulled next to the curve of the Regency Imperial Hotel. Lavish bright lights were blinding the passengers of the limo as well as displaying the grand building structure. Bulma drew in a gasp of air at the lavish luxury around her.  
  
"Wow Kenji, this place is great..."  
  
Kenji smiled; very proud at himself. "I am glad it is to your liking. We need the correct atmosphere to get to know each other a little better."  
  
Bulma rewarded his smile with one of her own, her cheery lips braking into a grin. "I agree." She replied brushing strands of her aqua blue hair out of her face. Bulma reached for the door.  
  
"Oh no, no." Kenji said to her gently. He pushed her back against the leather seats of the limo delicately, Bulma did not protest. "Allow me."  
  
Bulma watched as Kenji got out of the limo and walked to her side of the large car that was probably costing him 100 dollars, if not more, an hour for renting it. He opened the door and extended his hand forward, allowing Bulma amble support for her to get out of the car. Bulma politely accepted Kenji's hand. It wasn't like any of the boys that she knew to offer her a hand out of a car like that. Yamcha would have rather stayed in the car and made-out and Vegeta would have just went his own way while Bulma get out of the car on her own. For such a thought Bulma slapped herself mentally. This was not a time to be thinking about Vegeta, the time never seemed right.  
  
"Watch your step." Kenji advised as he pulled Bulma's slender body out of the limo by her hand.  
  
Bulma heard his warning a few seconds too late, she felt her body tip forward and nearly hit the ground due to the slippery concrete beneath her. And at the same time she felt her entire frame being pull upward by two firm arms. She looked up, Kenji's endless jade eyes staring back at her with care. Bulma sighed, she thought she was going to hit the ground for sure.  
  
Kenji pulled her up to the point where she was less than ten inches away from his face. "You ok?" He breathed.  
  
"H-hai." Bulma replied. She didn't like being so close to him.  
  
Kenji smiled. "Let's go inside." He suggested.  
  
"Mm-hmm, sounds good to me." Bulma had been caught of guard when she had nearly fallen. She was a little bit on the dizzy side at the moment. She could have sworn that she was going to throw up again. But she fought the feeling and straightened her posture as they walked into the hotel.  
  
They never noticed a camera shuttered click....  
  
~*~  
  
The person in the car sighed. It had been an hour and a half since they had gone up there. The driver of the white car smirked. There was only one thing that they could be doing up there that could have taken that long or even longer. With the camera on the dashboard of their car, the person thoughtfully mused what would come of the evidence she/he had collected that night. Would she/he be rewarded? Would she/he be ignored? If things kept heading in the direction that they were at the moment, she/he would be rewarded. Of that they were sure.  
  
Shame on Bulma Briefs. Who would have ever thought her to be a whore? She seemed so honorable at all times, especially from the family that she came from. And now here she was in one of the most glamorous hotels in the city with some no body mostly likely fucking like rabbits. The driver shook her/his head. Shame; shame indeed.  
  
The individual kicked the seat back and decided it a good nap was in ordered. Who knew how long they could be up there.  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later Kenji and his female companion walked out of the hotel, arm in arm, giggling. Kenji held the door open for Bulma; she steeped out into the cold of the night slowly. The cold air passed by her face roughly; she shivered violently.  
  
"Brisk out, is it not?" Kenji teased Bulma.  
  
Bulma nodded her head and hugged her own body. "Brisk my ass. It's down right fucking freezing!" Bulma laughed.  
  
Kenji scowled. "I see no need for such vulgar words." Kenji pointed out.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes. His politeness and manners did tend to get annoying at times. She knew that with Vegeta she would never have to worry about his manners. Sure he had some, but he would never reprimand her for cursing. If anything he would be the one telling her to loosen up and give the world the finger, so to speak. Bulma took a deep drag of the air around her. What the hell was she doing here? She should've been at home, with Vegeta, safe and most of all warm in his arms. Bulma felt her eyes get heavy with sleep and tears.  
  
Vegeta...  
  
"Bulma, I did not mean to correct you." Kenji said when he noticed that Bulma had gotten distant. "It is not my place at all."  
  
The blue haired girl was pulled forcefully back to reality. She shook her head. "No you did right. My father is always telling me that I need to cut back on my cursing."  
  
Kenji nodded. "I agree. It's not idealistic for a young woman to be so sharp of the tongue. You wouldn't want to be branded as a shrew for the rest of your life, would you?"  
  
Holding back her anger due to Kenji's resent words, Bulma shook her head. "Of course not."  
  
Kenji looked around, they were still in the front of the hotel and Bulma was still shivering. "Here Bulma." He removed his coat from his back and arms. "I'm not cold at all."  
  
Bulma was hesitant for a moment. After a minute of thought she took the jacket and slid it on to her body, Kenji assisting her.  
  
*Click* *Click*  
  
Bulma looked around. She could have sworn that she had heard a click, or even seen a light.  
  
~*~  
  
The driver of the car cursed. The damn camera had the flash on! But how!?  
  
~*~  
  
"Is there a problem?" Kenji inquired. "You seemed diverted right then and there?"  
  
"Did you see that light?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Kenji shook his head back and forth. "No Bulma."  
  
Bulma placed a hand to her forehead. "I think that it's late, my mind seems to stop working when the night comes." Bulma muttered playfully.  
  
"I don't know about your mind ceasing to work, however I do agree that it is late." Kenji replied walking towards the limo.  
  
Bulma followed. "Well my father will be pleased that we had a good time." Bulma muttered bitterly.  
  
"That he will be. Anything to please the great Dr. Briefs." Kenji responded with respect.  
  
They reached the limo, as always Kenji held the door open for Bulma. Bulma slid into the limo under Kenji's arm, making sure not to hit her head. Kenji leaned down on her. "Are you in?" He asked.  
  
*Click* *Click* *Click*  
  
Bulma blinked. "There went that light again." She stated.  
  
~*~  
  
How the fuck did you turn that flash off?! And how did it even get turned on in the first place?! The driver cursed, if she/he wasn't careful she/he could get caught. But still, more pictures were needed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma I do believe that it is time to get you home." Kenji smiled and closed the door on Bulma.  
  
Within seconds he was on the other side of her sitting in the limo with her.  
  
"Where to sir?" The limo driver asked.  
  
Kenji turned to Bulma, who had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. He shook his head softly. "Capsule Corporation."  
  
He pulled Bulma closer to him and fixed his coat over her body better. Then he pushed her back not wanting too much contact with her body. The limo began to speed off. Then just as Kenji decided to look back, he saw a bright light for a second. What the hell had that been?  
  
*Click*  
  
Kenji pushed the thought out of his mind, it was late, and he was sleepy. That was all. It never occurred to him that the actions of his night out with Bulma had been monitored since the minute they left the house. Nor did he know how much trouble they could get into after that night. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither Jen nor I own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Fourteen  
"The odd thing is that she didn't call us last night." Juuhachi-gou muttered to Chi-Chi as they walked together to meet Bulma outside of the library, as agreed.  
  
"I know what you mean." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Talk about secrecy."  
  
They reached the library, however someone else confronted them, two people to be exact. Goku sat on a bench outside of the library with a CD player on his lap and his headphones on his ears while Krillin stood before him, talking onto dead air. Chi-Chi's face seemed to light up at the mere sight of her boyfriend, even Juuhachi-gou let a hint of a smile play on her face. Not like it was a curse to see their boyfriends every now in a while.  
  
"Hey Juu-chan." Krillin called to his much taller girlfriend.  
  
The blonde smile lightly, only for the eyes of her boyfriend to see. They embraced quickly. Chi-Chi and Goku on the other hand were sitting together sharing the CD player. Chi-Chi sat on Goku's lap with her arms around his next as she listened to the song that her boyfriend had chosen.  
  
"Has anyone seen Bulma?" Krillin wondered.  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head; Juuhachi-gou leered down at her boyfriend.  
  
"Why would her whereabouts interest you?" Juuhachi-gou asked, hiding her voice behind a disguise of no emotions.  
  
Krillin laughed nervously and placed his hand behind his baldhead. "Hahaha, Juu, you know I'm just curious." Krillin laughed once more as if in his defense.  
  
Juuhachi-gou let her china blue eyes soften. "And you know Krillin, that I couldn't hurt you."  
  
"Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Bulma all day today." Goku said loudly due to the music on his ears.  
  
Chi-Chi shuttered at the volume in his voice. "All up in my ear, darling." She scolded gently.  
  
Goku had to laugh. "You are telling me about 'all up in my ear'?" Goku couldn't contain himself.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Chi, you're the one usually busting out my ear drums."  
  
Taking notice that her boyfriend had a point, the onyx-haired girl laughed at her own stupidity. Her laughs drowned when Goku kissed her cheek lightly then turned back to Juuhachi-gou and Krillin.  
  
"Maybe she didn't come to school." Krillin said.  
  
Juuhachi-gou nodded. "Who knows."  
  
Chi-Chi got up away from the secure haven of her boyfriend's lap and walked towards the poll before her. She took hold of it with her hand and then started to move around it, in a walking pace, showing her irritation.  
  
"Well she better be here! I know she didn't leave me alone!" Chi-Chi declared.  
  
Juuhachi-gou agreed. "We have a test in bio and she's the only one that pays attention."  
  
Krillin let his beady black eyes follow a figure in a black cloak walking past them with a hood on. The figure attracted his attention. There was something about that person...  
  
"Krillin!" Juuhachi-gou screamed.  
  
Krillin brought his eyes back to his now enraged girlfriend. "H-hai Juu- chan?"  
  
Juuhachi-gou pointed her hand towards the moving figure. "See something you like over there?"  
  
Krillin shook his head, no.  
  
Chi-Chi stopped moving along the lines of the poll. "Who was that?" She asked as the person opened the door to the E building.  
  
Goku stopped his CD player. "I don't know Chi."  
  
"There something about that person..." Krillin muttered.  
  
"Which person?"  
  
They suddenly turned to find Bulma standing before them, her hair wet and her make-up done lighter than usual. She held a pile of books in her arms; she stood there, shivering lightly in her short black skirt. She wore a shirt that looked to be one size to big on her, naturally Bulma would be wearing skin-tight clothing. Her outfit that day was a definite change.  
  
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi said happily.  
  
Bulma forced and grin on her face.  
  
"I thought that you weren't here today." Chi-Chi said. She took another look at her friend. "You ok?"  
  
Juuhachi-gou placed her arm on Krillin's shoulder and used him as an armrest as she tried to listen to Bulma and Chi-Chi. Goku placed his CD in his backpack once more and sat back down.  
  
"I'm fine Chi. Why?" Bulma asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
Chi-Chi began to pace around Bulma much like she had around the poll. "I dunno, there's just something about you that's different."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and looked down, they were noticing too...?  
  
Juuhachi-gou brought her arm away from Krillin and traced Bulma's face with one of her cold fingers. "There is something different..." The blonde trailed off.  
  
Even Goku noticed something different about Bulma. "She's right."  
  
Krillin laughed out loud. "You guys are crazy."  
  
"Actually Chrome Dome, they have a point, she looks different."  
  
Krillin jumped about two feet into the air, amine style.  
  
They turned to see Vegeta, with his usual scowl on his face, standing there.  
  
"Will people please stop sneaking up on us!" Chi-Chi shirked.  
  
Juuhachi-gou narrowed her eyes. "Chi-Chi stop screaming!" Juuhachi-gou screamed much more like an order than a request.  
  
Chi-Chi blushed. "Fine Juu." Chi-Chi sucked her teeth in irritation.  
  
Vegeta smirked at Juuhachi-gou. "Finally someone who shares my opinion."  
  
Bulma couldn't help but notice that he had said that in an all too friendly tone of voice. He was usually cold to everyone, what gave with his sudden act of kindness?  
  
"I think all of you are nuts." Bulma said taking out a mirror from her purse and checking her reflection.  
  
Vegeta said nothing to her.  
  
Bulma placed her mirror away. "So now what?" She asked placing her free arm on her hip.  
  
Vegeta locked his ebony eyes with Bulma. "I think you and I need to talk, onna."  
  
Bulma could tell that he was angry about something. She sighed, if this had anything to do with the whole Kenji thing she was going to scream. She was so sick of hearing about Kenji...  
  
"Bulma!" Goku flashed his hand before Bulma's face. Bulma blinked her eyes back. "Earth to Bulma."  
  
A small smile tugged at the corners of Bulma's soft cheery lips. "Hai?" She snapped back to attention.  
  
"Onna just follow me."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, what a way to ask her to follow him. She watched for a moment as Vegeta took a step closer to the E building, part of her wanting just to smite him and leave him walking alone. She laughed inside of herself, was she really that evil? Naw, she decided to follow Vegeta after a moment's time. Bulma handed her books to Chi-Chi and walked behind Vegeta. He opened the door for himself and allowed it to slam closed in her face. Bulma narrowed her eyes, Kenji would have held that door for her and allowed her to walk in with ease. Kenji and Vegeta were so different...  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Bulma asked Vegeta with her hands folding over her large breasts.  
  
Vegeta tried to keep his eyes off of them. "I called you last night."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes, there went her hope of having a good day. "Uh huh, what of it Veggie?"  
  
"You didn't pick up."  
  
"I guess I was in the shower."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"For two hours?" Vegeta hissed.  
  
Bulma replied, "Vegeta, I was asleep." She lied.  
  
"I paged you."  
  
Bulma looked around. She glanced down at the waist of her skirt. "Lost my two-way."  
  
"What about your cell?"  
  
"Turned it off."  
  
"You weren't online."  
  
"I was probably sleeping as I said before." Bulma was getting sick of all of his questions. Since when was he the one to worry over her?  
  
Vegeta narrowed the slits that he had for eyes. "You didn't happen to be out with that bastard last night?" Vegeta stated in monotone.  
  
"No Vegeta." Bulma said rather convincingly. "After what we talked about, I talked to my father and convinced him that I didn't want to go out with Kenji. I wasn't felling that well n-e-wayz." Bulma paused and looked down at her stomach. "I'm still not feeling well."  
  
Vegeta let his frown soften as his noticed the sincerity in his woman's eyes. "Very well then onna. I do hope that you are not lying to me once more."  
  
Bulma smiled, he had bought it. She cheered herself on inside. "Never again Vegeta." And with that said she ran into his arms.  
  
Chi-Chi stood on the top of the bench by the library. "I can't see shit!" She said.  
  
Krillin laughed.  
  
The doors were blocking any chance that they were to have of seeing Bulma and Vegeta talking in private.  
  
"Can't you see over them?!" Juuhachi-gou asked.  
  
Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips angrily. "NO! And you're not helping."  
  
Goku lifted Chi-Chi up by the waste. "Any better?"  
  
Chi-Chi tried to make out what they were doing. She saw a blue-haired girl, undoubtedly Bulma, talking with a boy with spikey hair, Vegeta. But that's all she saw, nothing more, nor could she make out what they were doing beyond that. "Slightly." She called back to Goku.  
  
Juuhachi-gou kicked a rock with her shoes. "This blows! We can't see shit."  
  
"Well they did leave so that they could be in private..." Krillin mused.  
  
"Shut up!" Juuhachi-gou hissed back at him.  
  
Krillin knew by the tone of her voice that she didn't mean it, there wasn't any heart in it.  
  
Chi-Chi froze. "I think that they're coming."  
  
Goku, who had placed his CD player back on, yelled back, "HUH?"  
  
"I think that they're coming!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
Goku loosen the hold on one of his hands around Chi-Chi to take off his CD player. With that action, she slipped.  
  
"Ah shit!" She screamed loudly enough for everyone within ten miles to hear.  
  
Goku pulled his attention back on Chi-Chi and pulled her back up by the neck of her shirt, nearly choking her.  
  
"AH! *Cough* Goku!" She yelled. "You nearly choked me to death!"  
  
"Being the nosy onna that you are, you had it coming to you." Vegeta muttered as he walked over to join the rest of his friends. They had walked out of the E building unnoticed due to the drama Chi-Chi had provided.  
  
Bulma waved her finger around before Chi-Chi's face. "Now, now, Chi-Chi I taught you better than that." Bulma scolded.  
  
Chi-Chi sucked her teeth in once more, something she had been doing a lot of lately. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Bulma. I don't wanna hear it."  
  
There was a moment of conversational silence between the six of them then Bulma lifted her head up. "Mmmm!" She hummed with her lips tightly together. "That smells so good!"  
  
Goku sniffed the air around them. "I know what you mean! Yummy!"  
  
Chi-Chi twisted her hair around. "Hey Juu, weren't we suppose to be helping with that bake sale n-e-wayz?"  
  
Juuhachi-gou smiled. "We were. Not like we are." Juuhachi-gou smiled wickedly. "I never liked half of the bitches there."  
  
"Speaking of bitches, wasn't Terra going to be there?" Chi-Chi brought up.  
  
"One of the main reasons I didn't wanna go." The blonde protested.  
  
Bulma held her stomach with her arms tightly enough to try and control the sudden hunger pain and lightly enough not to draw attention to herself. "I'm hungry." She finally admitted when she noticed that Goku had started to look at her.  
  
"Then why don't we go get something to eat? My treat, Bulma." Goku offered.  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up. "Sure. Sounds great."  
  
They began to make their way up the stairs to the senior stage. Krillin led the way as everyone followed which left Bulma and Vegeta being the last ones. Vegeta turned to Bulma, his eyes taking in her looks as if it were air. "Onna..." He muttered.  
  
Bulma snapped her head back at Vegeta, her eyes burning with azure fire. "NANI?" She asked rather loudly.  
  
Vegeta lowered his voice even more. "There is something different about you." He admitted.  
  
Bulma stopped climbing up the stairs both from confusion and exhaustion. "How so?" She asked as her boyfriend paused as well.  
  
Vegeta looked thoughtfully at her. "You have this..." He paused. "...This type of glow about you now." He muttered. "You're checks are pinker." Vegeta mused as he ran a finger down her face.  
  
"Is that bad?" She peeped.  
  
He shook his head as his fingers stopped at her lips. "No." Came his reply before he took her lips in his.  
  
Bulma looked up the stairs when the kiss was broken. "I think they left us."  
  
There came no reply from Vegeta, he merely continued to walk up the stairs until he reached the top and turned to wait for Bulma. "Onna, you are getting slow."  
  
Bulma regarded him with a smile. "If you say so Veggie."  
  
They finally reached the others.  
  
"I thought that you two had left to have some...'alone time'." Juuhachi-gou teased.  
  
"We were about to." Bulma shot back.  
  
The blonde shut her eyes; she had no use with information like that.  
  
"Come on we're next, stop grossing Juu out." Chi-Chi demanded, sounding much like the mother figure.  
  
"Hai." Goku agreed as he stepped up in the line.  
  
"Hey Son-Kun!" Came a cheery voice from a blonde sitting at the table.  
  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Goku. "Oh, hey Crystal."  
  
The one named Crystal treated Chi-Chi the same way. "You know you and Gero are going to get your asses yelled at for not helping out today."  
  
Juuhachi-gou's ears felt hot as she heard her name being mentioned without her consent. She walked over to her friend. "Is that so?" She questioned.  
  
"Oh yes." Crystal smirked. "I'll make sure to remind Ms. Tsukino that you two did not help."  
  
Chi-Chi looked around. "Be sure to remind her that Terra wasn't here either."  
  
Crystal looked around as well. "Where is she n-e-wayz?"  
  
"If you ask me it's better that she's not here." Juuhachi-gou muttered. "She'll just eat the food and scare the crowd."  
  
Krillin laughed from a distance.  
  
"Just order." Crystal was growing irritated.  
  
"Hand me anything sweet!" Goku pleaded as he tried to silence his stomach from hunger.  
  
Crystal winked at him. "I'll have to give you something somewhat sweet compared to the best tasting thing over here." She muttered.  
  
Goku was confused. "Why can't I just have the best?" He asked.  
  
Crystal leaned over the table and handed Goku a roll. "Because I'm not for sale silly."  
  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes as the slut before her tightened her breasts on the table. "Bitch move those before you contaminate the food."  
  
Bulma walked up with Vegeta behind her.  
  
"Can I just get three rolls please." She said hoarsely, her voice cracking.  
  
Crystal had nothing against Bulma. "Alright." She pulled three rolls and readied them as Bulma pulled out her money. Bulma paid and she handed a roll to Vegeta and one to Krillin. She kept the last one for herself and dug into it almost immediately. Vegeta watched in confusion.  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "I said I was hungry."  
  
Vegeta replied, "You said you were hungry not hungry like Kakkarot."  
  
Bulma was going to reply, that was until she felt her stomach shove back up in her throat with vengeance and velocity. Bulma looked around then she decided to run back down stairs to the E building bathroom. Bulma bumped into a figure dressed in all black.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
Bulma hardly even heard Terra's voice as she flew down the stairs and into the E building.  
  
Terra rolled her eyes. "What a bitch." She muttered mainly to herself as she took a seat next to Crystal behind the table. "Well, well, well. I didn't know that we served to hoe's as well." Terra said bitterly as she removed her black coat and placed it on the table behind her.  
  
Juuhachi-gou would have been one to scold at Terra if she had caught the insult. But she had been much to preoccupied with the with the black coat that Terra had removed from her back and the camera within the pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither of us writers own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
Gomen nasai that it took meeh so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy lyke crazi. Well here it is. Not much to say, just review!  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Fifteen  
Vegeta lay back on his bed later that night, thinking to himself softly. He knew that his woman had been acting unlike herself. And every time that he was around her, he got a new feeling about her. Vegeta sighed. He reached for his stereo and pumped the volume louder, as if he were trying to drown his thoughts in Fabolous' song. Vegeta wondered if Bulma had lied to him...he wanted so much to believe her but sometimes things seemed so different with her.  
  
The boy mental slapped himself; he had no idea why he was being so dependent on the woman all of a sudden. He needed of no one and nothing, he thought to himself. Vegeta turned the track of his mix CD; 50 Cent started to blare from his speakers. The sound was almost defining to any other person but himself. But to Vegeta, it was all he ever needed in the world. Just as Vegeta was ready to lay back on his bed and think some more, the phone rang. Vegeta looked around. He didn't know what that sound was nor did he know where it was coming from. He kicked some of the dirty clothes around on the floor and started to look for his phone when he realized what was the noise.  
  
Finally, Vegeta took his black phone into his hands and spoke. "Nani?!"  
  
"Hello Vegeta."  
  
At that moment, Vegeta knew that his bottom had to find it's way to a chair. Vegeta made a mad dash to his bed. "Oh no..."  
  
"You don't sound too happy to hear from me." The voice pouted.  
  
Vegeta balled his hands into fists. "I'm not!"  
  
There was a shriek on the other end of the line. "FINE!" She yelled louder than the music that Vegeta had been playing.  
  
Vegeta sighed, giving in for god knew what reason. "What did you want?"  
  
The woman on the other end of the line smiled, she still had him eating out of the palm of his hand. "I had some information that I knew you would have loved to get your hands on."  
  
Vegeta hated to be left out of anything. "Well then what is it? Out with it!" He insisted.  
  
She leaned back on the leather chair on her end of the line. She crossed her legs and smirked. "It's about Bulma..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma, love?" Her mother poked her head through the door.  
  
Bulma balled her hands into fists. "Hai? What is it?"  
  
Her mother seemed to be somewhat nervous. "You didn't seem to want much to eat tonight."  
  
"I wasn't hungry. Since when was that a reprimandable act?" Bulma snapped at her mother.  
  
"I was just a little worried about you Bulma."  
  
The blue haired teen crossed her hands over her chest and sighed heavily. "I don't need your worry right now mother. I'm fine."  
  
Her mother then seemed to be more hurt than anything else. "Ok Bulma. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
Bulma nodded and watched as her mother walk out of her room. She felt a wave of gratitude sweep over her. Bulma ran to her door and locked it. She then ran to her private bathroom and took out another pregnancy test kit. The first one had to be wrong...  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta turned his hands into fists. "You're lying."  
  
"Would I lie to you?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow as he walked by his mirror. "Given your past history with me, I tend to think so."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh Vegeta please, this isn't about you and me, this about you and that tramp." She spoke.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
She sighed. "I didn't expect you to."  
  
"You knew I wouldn't."  
  
"I guessed that."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Do you really think I'll believe you?"  
  
She laughed as if it were the funniest thing she had ever heard. "I told you I have proof, right?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Then in due time everything will fall into place."  
  
"What proof do you have?" He demanded.  
  
The girl watched her reflection in the mirror. She smiled. "I have pictures."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma undid her hair infront of her mirror then she walked to her bed. It was about time for her to go to bed anyways. She had noticed that more and more often she was getting tired for no reason. As if her usual nine hours of sleep weren't enough. Her body and mind had been changing. She thought differently about things now. There were times when all she wanted to do was eat, and then again there were also times when she didn't even want to see the sight of food. A thought dawned upon her...but Bulma dismissed it. It was ridiculous. She knew that something had to be wrong. She wasn't going to be a mother, that was for sure. If everything else in the world was a lie, then that must have been too.  
  
Taking her blue phone off of the nightstand and into her hands she started to dial a number her fingers knew as almost second nature.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Hey Veggie."  
  
Vegeta froze. "Onna. It's late."  
  
Bulma sat on her bed disappointed. 'Glad to hear from you too.' She thought bitterly. "Yeah I didn't know if you'd still be up though."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "I'm talking to you aren't I?"  
  
Bulma sighed heavily. He was just so damn hard to talk to sometimes she wondered why she even bothered. Lately things between then two of them weren't getting any better. When in reality they should have been at their best. Bulma tried to put all of her uneasy feelings behind her and just talk to Vegeta. Like they had once before, back when they had just gotten together.  
  
"I wanted to say how sorry I am for acting so strange lately." Bulma muttered into the phone. She knew that Vegeta would never be the one to say he was sorry first so she knew that if they were going to move on, Bulma had to be the first one to admit she was wrong.  
  
"I understand." Vegeta replied monotonously.  
  
"I've been really sick." Bulma coughed.  
  
Vegeta listened to her voice. She sounded honest enough. "Maybe you should go to the doctor, onna. I'll drive you tomorrow after school if you like..."  
  
"-No!" Bulma yelled into the phone.  
  
Vegeta pulled the phone away from his ear. The volume of her voice alarmed both of them.  
  
"Onna?"  
  
"It's just that...I don't want to go." Bulma stuttered into the phone. "It might not be something big, I don't want to waste your time."  
  
Vegeta knitted his eyebrows together. "Since when were you a waste of my time?" He asked her.  
  
Bulma tried hard not to blush. "I-I just don't want to rush things. If I don't feel good in three days how about then you take me?" She asked him, trying to find a compromise in his words and her feelings.  
  
"Alright onna." Vegeta sounded irritated. "Have it your way."  
  
"I intended on it n-e-wayz." Bulma laughed into the phone.  
  
Vegeta couldn't hold in his smile, after all; that was the woman that he remembered hearing. Happy, cheery, and always looking at the brighter side of things. He guessed that it wouldn't hurt him to give her time. Maybe their relationship had been going through some ups and downs.  
  
"I have to get to bed. You're right, it's late." Bulma said after a moment of their usual silence nowadays.  
  
Vegeta leaned back on his bed, resting his head. Just as their conversation was lightening up she had to go. Figured. It was always like that woman to do something like that. "I'll see you tomorrow onna. Take care." He muttered the last part into the phone as softly as he could. As if he feared that if someone heard him he would be struck down.  
  
Bulma held in her giggle. "Arigatou Veggie-Kun." She said her affection to him as loudly as possible without yelling.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Ja'ne onna."  
  
He hung up the phone; Bulma did the same.  
  
Bulma set her phone back down in it's original placed then managed to walk back into the bathroom, with her heart full of led. She knew what she was going to see, it wasn't a surprise. And yet something in the back of her mind still had hope that she had been wrong. She still hoped that even though she was one of the world's smartest that she was wrong. Bulma was willing to put her reputation and pride on the line this once, just to be wrong. Even so, when she peeked her head down at the trash can in her bathroom she saw what she knew she was going to see. Three used pregnancy tests, all with the same result. Bulma bit her bottom lip to stop her tears from falling down her face. For once she wished that it was that time of the month. Usually she would turn into a monster that time of the month but this time she didn't mind. She would actually welcome the curse that she knew would never come. Bulma sighed. How could she have been so foolish?  
  
Taking a seat on the cold white lid of the toilet Bulma decided then and there that she wasn't going to tell a living human soul what was going on in her life at the moment. Not even Vegeta...especially not Vegeta. If anything, he was going to be the last person to know this. Bulma would make sure of that. She placed her hands folded over her lap, sighing deeply. There was still a chance; there was still hope that she was wrong. Although she had taken three tests there had to be a chance. There just had to be!  
  
Bulma sent one last glance at the trashcan. She extended her hand out and reached for the tests. She took them each into her hands and walked to her closet. She took out an old dirty shirt and opened it. Bulma placed the three dreaded tests in the white shirt and tosses it back into the bottom of her closet. No one would find them there. She took a key off of her dresser and locked her closet. She would make sure no one ever found out, even if it was the last thing she'd do.  
  
"Why me Kami?" Bulma looked up at her ceiling. "I've never done anything wrong." She whispered.  
  
She kept her eyes on the white ceiling, awaiting a symbol of riposte from the heavens above. Bulma found none. With her heart heavier than ever Bulma turned off her lights and went to bed. She pulled back the covers and lay back, thinking to herself what would become of all this. No good would come of it; Bulma knew that much already. She just wanted to know how much damage this would do. Tears made their way into Bulma's eyes and cascaded down her cheeks as she lay back in bed, the tears feeling as if they were leaving burning marks on her face. Bulma bit her lip once more; this time blood filled her mouth. All of this just because she had been so careless.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around her stomach. If indeed she had Vegeta's seed in her, things would not better from here on out. Her mind was racing with the things to come, a foreshadowing of the apocalyptic hell there would be to pay. She sighed deeply, finally trying to find the bliss of sleep. Even in her dreams that night, she hoped that things would change. Maybe when she opened her eyes, things would look better under the new morning light.  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither of us writers own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
Again I have to say I'm sorry to all of mai faithful readers. I'm going through some shit and I can't update as much as I use to but please, bare with meeh. Believe meeh, the story only gets better. Please review.  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Sixteen  
~*~*~*~  
And yet when Bulma opened her eyes to the following morning, things couldn't have seemed worse. It was a cold raining day; the water smashed itself against the window closest to her desk. After a few seconds, Bulma realized that the water was leaking through. She tried to ignore the grogginess in her head and sat up.  
  
"Ah God Dammit!" Bulma cursed loudly, pushing the light baby blue covers to the side. Slowly, Bulma made her way to the oak desk. The water running down and forming a puddle near a pile of papers, sadly the papers were her homework.  
  
Balling the papers into a soggy wad Bulma flung them into the direction of a trashcan in the corner of her room. She shut her eyes tightly, then sent her fingers in a rubbing motion across her shut eyelids. It was as if she hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep again. "Fuck it all to hell." She mumbled before sauntering across her room and bending to pick the papers off of the floor. Bulma yawned heavily and walked into her bathroom. Like it or not she still had to face the world, no matter what her feelings at the moment were. Nothing mattered, she had to live her life normally, pregnant or not.  
Arriving to school well over thirty minutes late, Bulma's day wasn't getting any better. Due to the weather she had been forced to wear a gray and blue colored velour suit. Bulma loved her some good velour but she just wasn't feeling it that day, she knew that she could have looked much, much better. Her day had started off as shit and she felt that it would end that way. First the hot water had run out in the shower. She was the richest girl in the world. It was beyond her why the hell they couldn't even have hot water. Bulma slammed her car door shut. Secondly, the top of her convertible wouldn't rise from the last time it had been ridden in; causing Bulma to use her old, ugly, golden colored Saturn. Clicking the alarm on Bulma placed her keys in her pocket and rose her hood over her head, she might have been having a bad morning but it would be a cold day in hell before she would show it.  
  
"I thought you hated the crappy-ass Saturn." A voice called over her shoulder as Bulma looked up; the rain had ceased falling over her head. Bulma's eyes met up with a pair of china blue ones, for the first time that morning Bulma smiled.  
  
"Hey Juu." Replied Bulma in her croaky voice. "Are you just getting here?"  
  
Juuhachi-gou sent her lips into an oddly cold smile; she adjusted the umbrella over both her and Bulma's head. "Hai, this asshole came home drunk last night and he didn't even bother to turn the alarm on."  
  
Both girls turned back to see Juunana-gou walking behind them, taking in all of the rain.  
  
"You 'tard, it's raining." Juuhachi-gou hissed.  
  
Juunana-gou rolled his eyes. "You don't say wench. Hm...I think that my umbrella would do me some good here!" He yelled at her.  
  
Noticing what she had in her hand, Juuhachi-gou was left with nothing else to say. "Oh shut up." She muttered.  
  
A look of heated rage crossed both Juuhachi-gou and Juunana-gou's eyes. They locked eyes.  
  
Bulma tried to suppress her giggles. "It's times like this when I'm oddly reminded that you two are twins." Bulma laughed to her friend.  
  
Juuhachi-gou didn't seem too pleased with the idea. She dropped her gaze and turned forward, walking towards the school.  
  
"So, give it here bitch." Juunana-gou insisted.  
  
The blonde let the comment fall with the rain to the ground.  
  
Bulma turned to her friend's brother over her shoulder tossing her words to him. "Please Juunana-chan, let us get into the building." Bulma smiled sweetly.  
  
Juunana-gou returned the smile. "See for you gorgeous I would do anything." He teased her. "Hell, I'd stand through hail for you baby." Juunana-gou reached his arms above his head, as if he were receiving the rain.  
  
It seemed at that moment that Bulma's mad morning was getting a little bit better. "Thanks 'Nana-chan." With a warm smile, Bulma turned back and walked with Juuhachi-gou heading towards the school.  
  
"Bulma..." Juunana-gou muttered softly, not in the least bit insulting.  
  
The girl in question turned her head once more, the rain hitting her face softly. "Hai?"  
  
Juunana-gou placed a somber expression on his face. "There's something different about you, I just can't place my finger on it..."  
  
His sister chimed in. "You know, now that the moron points it out, he's right. You've been acting so different lately."  
  
Bulma laughed. "Damn, a girl gets new clothes a people jump all over her..."  
Later that day the rain had finally let up, only the occasional drizzle from time to time bothered the group. Juuhachi-gou sat under a tree, her legs hugged up to her knees with Krillin to her left, Goku and Vegeta standing above her to her right. They all let a conversational silence slide past them.  
  
"Is Chi-Chi even here today?" Krillin cleared his voice.  
  
Juuhachi-gou fingered over the fabric of her jeans on her knee. "Prolly, prolly not." She muttered.  
  
"I called her last night," Goku offered. "She said she wasn't feeling coming to school, and then she yelled at me." He said sheepishly.  
  
"That baka, I swear she's moodier than a pregnant onna on antidepressant." Vegeta scoffed.  
  
Krillin looked up from the wet grass, he regretted sitting down. "Speaking of mood-swings, where's Bulma?" He asked.  
  
Vegeta felt his ears get hot.  
  
"Is she here?" Goku wondered outloud.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's here alright." Juuhachi-gou replied offhandedly. "I saw her this morning, we walked to first period together. So unless she went home in the past two hours, she's here."  
  
"A simple yes or no would have also done." Vegeta scoffed.  
  
Juuhachi-gou glared famously at Vegeta then turned her attention to the ground. She pulled Krillin's jacket from under her bottom forward some more, then leaned back against the tree.  
  
"Oh Vegeta." A feminine intonation came from a distance.  
  
They all faced forward to find the source of the voice. It was far too...tantalizing to be Bulma. That only left one person...  
  
"What the fuck do you want now wench?" Juuhachi-gou said with a rolling motion of her eyes.  
  
Terra would have spat in Juuhachi-gou's face. Rather she turned her attention to Vegeta. "Can I talk to you for a second. It's hard to get you away from your girlfriend and I think that we it would be better if we just talked now."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Better for who Terra?" He dared to ask. He got closer to Terra's face.  
  
Terra froze. "Remember, it's what we talked about." She paused, letting her voice hang with seductive innuendo.  
  
A type of recognition passed by Vegeta's face. He unfolded his arms. "This better be quick." Vegeta muttered lowly as Terra led the way.  
  
Krillin and the others watched as he walked away. "What the hell could she possibly want from him now?" Krillin asked to no one in particular.  
  
"You'd think she'd have learned her lesson." Goku said as he sighed. Chi- Chi came into his line of sight as she joined the group of onlookers.  
  
"Oh, what are we watching?"  
"Listen." Terra said. "I know you didn't believe me, but I got what I said I would."  
  
Vegeta couldn't help it, he was curious. "Well, why don't you show me then."  
  
Terra let her ice blue eyes run down to the ground under her, she ran a hand through her black and green hair. "Now Vegeta, when I show you this, you have to promise me not to ask questions."  
  
For a moment, Vegeta eyed her closer than he had in a while, as if he were rediscovering everything about Terra. Every curve of her body, every expression her face had to offer. She was vonerable at the moment, it had been a while since Vegeta had last seen that expression on her delicate face. Vegeta nodded his head. "Alright Terra. I will ask no questions as to how you came to gain this."  
  
Terra let a breath leave her body. "Good." She dug into her heavy coat pocket. Within the wool of the coat she fingered the package that she had. She could still back out, should she? If she did this there would be no turning back. This just might define the line between sparring and war. Suddenly Terra was unsure.  
  
"Terra?"  
  
She looked up. "Vegeta...I'm not so sure about this. I-" Taking a firm grasp of Terra's arm, Vegeta pulled her hand out of her pocket and took the package into his own hands. She yelled. "NO!" Vegeta didn't aid her call, he merely ripped open the folder that he had taken from her and took out its contents all with one hand.  
  
Vegeta felt sheets of paper in his hands, roughly 5 or 6 pages. He moved his free hand out of the way to better perceive what the contents were. Once he had clear shot of what he was holding, Vegeta released Terra at once. He browsed through each sheet of paper in his hand, the items on each one leaving him disoriented. He folded the pages in his hands roughly, not really caring if they were damaged or not. Then without another word to Terra he walked off to rejoin his group.  
"So what's going on?"  
  
The teens turned to find Bulma, looking totally refreshed and new, standing next to them holding a purse in her arms.  
  
"Terra wanted to talk with Vegeta." Krillin handed Bulma all the information she cared to know.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh god what the hell does she want now?"  
  
Juuhachi-gou lifted her hands up. "See? That's what I can't understand. Sometimes I pity that bitch. It must hurt to be that stupid."  
  
Vegeta walked towards them now, his fists jammed into his pockets, weighing them down like anchors on a boat. He glanced at Bulma.  
  
"You, here, now." Was all he said to her in less than three seconds and in one-syllable hisses.  
  
Not knowing what else to do Bulma shrugged and followed Vegeta who had once again walked off from the group. Terra was long gone from where they were once standing, making Bulma glad. Once at a safe distance from everyone else they began to talk.  
  
"I really need to speak with you." Vegeta said monotonously.  
  
"What do you call what we're doing right now." Bulma snapped playfully.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Onna I'm not in the mood for your games. I am coming over tonight and that is final."  
  
Bulma looked at him; she crossed her arms over the gray fabric of her velour suit. "Oh god Veggie, you could have just asked me and I would have let you come over. My parents are out of town anyways so you can come over. I think we have to talk." She trailed off. "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
Vegeta pressed his index finger to her lips; silencing her. "We talk tonight." He cooed.  
  
Bulma pushed a stand of her blue hair back behind her ear, she unfolded her arms from over her chest, letting her boyfriend get a good glance of what he would have to see that night. There had been a change of plans. Even if the baby wasn't something that they had planned, Bulma wasn't going to let that stop her. Now she had a better idea. If she could coax Vegeta into keeping the idea of the child then maybe, just maybe he could grow to love the child that was growing in her. Now that she knew of its presence in her, she had grown to love it. Then again how could anyone not love another life that was living in them?  
  
"Vegeta." Her lips hardly moved. "So you will show up?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head. "Woman if I told you I would show then believe me, I'll show." There was something more to his voice, a certain something that was hitting at his real intentions or his displeasure. Bulma knitted her brows together, she wasn't going to let him string her on.  
  
"What time?" She asked him again, her voice was getting lower and lower.  
  
Vegeta didn't know how he was going to reply to that tone of voice. "I'll call you before I show up." He mumbled under his breath before walking back to his friends.  
  
Bulma was left standing alone, with her hands on her hips, thinking to herself. 'Oh baby.' She thought to herself. 'Everything rests on tonight.'  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither of us writers own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
I am very sorry for the lack of my updates. I have extremely busy lately. The main reason that I decided to get my lazy ass working was because of a reviewer by the name of "The Dark Angel Of Death". She was one of those revivers that just makes you suddenly feel proud and get working again. In all honesty I was thinking of discontinuing this fic, But thanks to her I'm not. Promise. So for all of my readers who enjoy my story and want to see it live, you have "The Dark Angel Of Death" To thank because of that.  
  
I know that the whole "Bulma having a child in high school" retinue is over done. But trust meeh when I say that this is lyke nothing that you have ever known. It will make you almost feel sorry for them in the end...almost. Just please, bare with meeh, this takes time.  
  
And as one more special treat to all of you...this chapter is going to be longer than usual. I hope. Please enjoy and review!  
  
~LadyB  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man. Chapter Seventeen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma rocked the match in her hand back and forth in the air, putting it out softly. She had just finished lighting the last of the 40 candles scattered all over the living room and bedroom. She wanted to set the mood; hopefully it would prove helpful when talking to Vegeta. Tonight, she wanted everything to be perfect; everything had to be perfect, because one mistake could bring their relationship down in flames.  
  
She walked over to the large stereo in the back of the room; she rummaged around for a CD until she found the one she was looking for. Promptly pressing play, Busta Rhymes' voice was heard all throughout the house. A smirk playing on Bulma's features, with everything that she had set that night she doubted that Vegeta could stay mad at her. Taking a bottle of wine from the top of a cabinet in the kitchen Bulma took a peak at her reflection in the mirror near her head.  
  
A black halter-top dress hung off of her womanly curves seductively. Her make up was lightly done to the point where it almost looked natural but it accented her features quite well. Bulma pulled the wine bottle into her arms and walked back into the living room, she glanced at the clock on the wall as she set the bottle down in a bucket of ice to chill. It was 7:57; Vegeta was due any minute now. Walking up to the fireplace, she brushed her hair back once more with her hand and check her reflection in the marble. This was as good as it was going to get.  
  
Bulma walked up to the table and pored herself a glass of wine from a different, already open, bottle. She drowned it down with such speed, as if it were the first thing she had drunken in years. She sighed; the alcohol was slightly taking it toll on her. It was, after all, her fourth glass that night. Just as she was walking back to the sofa, she heard a knock at the door. Knowing it would be Vegeta she pulled the halter down a few notches and shook her hips seductively back and forth as she walked. With one final breath of air, Bulma opened the door, revealing Vegeta standing on the other side. He had his arms crossed over a white shirt; the first few buttons were undone. Bulma could tell that he was dressed comfortably and yet there was a part of his attire that was almost as enticing as hers.  
  
"Hey baby." Her glossed lips hardly moved when she spoke to him.  
  
Vegeta acknowledged her greeting with a slight rise of his head. Bulma led him into the living room never forgetting that the motions her body created were direly important. Once they were both in the foyer of the living room Vegeta had to admit that the woman had gone out of her way to make everything as enchanting as she could. She had lit everything in candles, there were absolutely no lights whatsoever other than the soft flame the candles gave off. The sent the candles sent around the room made him light in the head, it was as if it were wrapping him in a blanket of comfort.  
  
"We'll have some dinner in a moment." Bulma said motioning for two plates of food on the table in the center of the dinning room. Her guest nodded towards her.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment; a song blared in the background. When he reopened his eyes Bulma was no where to be found. Just as he was going to look for her, a pair of arms made their way around his torso taunting him.  
  
"Baby if you give it to me. I'll give it to you." She paused. "As long as you want." Bulma bit on his ear from behind causing him to shiver.  
  
"Woman what are you thinking?"  
  
Bulma ran her hands up his shirt from the front. Fingering his six-pack she let him get a good smell of her perfume by placing her head on the crook of his neck. Vegeta took in her sent, he barried his nose back in a mound of curls, wanting to sleep forever in her arms. Hating to admit it, Bulma's perfume was turning him on. It was doing just what she had intended it to. Bulma knew that it was his favorite and she was going to use it to her advantage.  
  
"Wanna have some fun?" She teased, softly kissing his neck.  
  
The song changed.  
  
Vegeta found it hard but he managed to pull Bulma around to stand before him. "Don't we have some talking to do?"  
  
Bulma huffed. What a party-pooper he was turning out to be. No matter, she knew something that would have him begging for more in a few seconds. She leaned forward and reached for his belt buckle. Bulma knew that the directness of her actions would have Vegeta off guard, allowing her to have her way with him. Once she had him all sugar coated in honey she would brake the news to him as gently as she could. She continued to fumble with the buckle of his belt. Bulma fingered the buckle for a moment longer before she opened it and unleashed the dragon. There were diamonds encrusted on the buckle. Bulma was surprised, but continued her work.  
  
For the past few minutes Vegeta had just been standing there, allowing Bulma to work her ministrations on him. But now, oh now it was time for his revenge. "Woman, what have I told you about playing with fire?" He asked her tilting her chin up to face him.  
  
Bulma rushed forward and kissed Vegeta. "Burn me." She nearly moaned.  
  
Vegeta had no idea what had gotten into Bulma, but there was a part of him that liked it. It was very unlike her to be this eager. He gathered that one time hadn't been enough for her. He smirked as she went back to her earlier task. Finally she had taken his belt off. He was going to let her do whatever she wanted for the moment. The both knew that he hadn't just come that far at night for a 'talk'. Decided that now was his turn to work Vegeta pulled Bulma all the way upright.  
  
"Want me to stop?" She muttered playfully.  
  
Vegeta tugged at her body until their lips met. He softly devoured them, lipstick smearing on his face. He didn't care; it was all worth it. Her lips, their taste, drove him wild. It was like the first gulp of wine after crossing the desert; it was more than any man could ever dream of. Vegeta deepened the kiss until he thought he would bruise her lips. The woman was making him lose control and he would be damned if he let her get away with it. "No." He muttered in her mouth before walking with her towards the couch.  
  
Bulma pulled away momentarily. "Ooooh. The Couch. How kinky." Came her voice before Vegeta bent her over the armrest of the couch. Bulma turned and looked up at him. "Damn Vegeta. Be ease. We'll use the bedroom." She teased him some more. She got off of the armrest of the couch and moved Vegeta to sit on the couch. She unzipped his pants all the way and straddled his lap. She began to work with what she had.  
  
Vegeta sat there, letting her work for once. He didn't want to interrupt her; that would be so rude of him. He lay his head back against the rim of the couch as the woman put her body where it did the most good. She placed her arms on his shoulder, dancing in his lap, her eyes never leaving his. "I dare you to tell me this isn't what you want." Bulma purred. She stopped moving for a moment, and then she stood up before Vegeta. She began to undo her dress. "Be a man." She muttered. "Take me."  
  
Suddenly there was something about Vegeta was reluctant to move. He met Bulma's glare, but there was only one thing he could then think about. The real reason he was there. This wasn't it. A quick fuck would have sounded great to anyone else, but now that he remembered his real reason something else was on his mind.  
  
"Woman." Vegeta muttered slowly getting up.  
  
Bulma smiled. She rolled her tongue on her lips. "What is it, love?"  
  
Walking past Bulma, Vegeta turned to her and then said, "How about that dinner you offered me? I think it's time we talk."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes this time. She was losing at this. Why and how Vegeta was managing to resist her was beyond her control. Deciding that there was no harm in following Vegeta's lead for a moment, Bulma walked over to the table in the center of the room and lifted off the covers to the food. She watched as Vegeta stared at the food.  
  
"It's--"  
  
"--Yeah your favorite." Bulma cut him off.  
  
Vegeta didn't have to ask questions, he found no need for them. He just knew that the food before him looked almost as appetizing as Bulma did that night. Vegeta didn't think that he had ever seen her so attractive before in their time together. Whatever she had planned for that night, he was sure that with those looks she could get a lot of things done. They both knew that there was no way he could deny her, and if he did it would take a hell of a lot of work. Something that he had done seconds ago.  
  
Bulma pulled his chair out for him. "Enjoy baby." She muttered into his ear as he took a seat. She began to message his back with her hands, running them up and down and up and down in a motion that was completely tantalizing. She heard him growl under her touch. It was giving her a newfound confidence that she had never felt before. Bulma liked the power she had over Vegeta at the moment, she kissed his neck then went to her end of the table.  
  
As he watched his woman take a seat across from him, he thought about what had been brought to his attention. To tell Bulma, or not to tell her, that was the question. She placed her face in her hands, the candlelight played around on her ivory complexion making it harder and harder for Vegeta to keep an angry face. Bulma knew very well what she was doing to Vegeta, if she couldn't mess with him physically she would mess with him mentally. She licked the top of her lips lightly.  
  
"I have something I guess I should tell you now." Bulma nearly whispered over the table.  
  
Vegeta took a bite of his food, he doubted that Bulma had cooked it. Not to be offensive to Bulma but she would never be a perfect. Nope, her expertises were in other departments. Biting down on the chicken on his fork he admired her looks again. That indeed was where one of her many talents. Her looks were exotic, and there still lived to be a woman could match her brains a beauty.  
  
He glanced up at her; she still hadn't said anything yet. "Well...?"  
  
Bulma sighed heavily. "Now Vegeta," She began. It then occurred to him that she hadn't touched her food once. It was wonderful, why hadn't she tried it? Was she on a diet? Now that he thought about it...her figure had begun to change...  
  
"Nani?" He said lowly. Vegeta was growing more and more irritated by the minute.  
  
"This is hard for me to say." She replied so lowly that one would have thought that she was talking to herself. Bulma removed her face from her hands and looked down at the white linen tablecloth. She drummed her French- tipped nails over the fabric lightly not wanting to annoy Vegeta. But it was too late; Vegeta was already very well irritated. He let his fork fall to the plate with a clank.  
  
"Get to the point Onna."  
  
When he noticed that Bulma was taking her sweet time in answering him, he got up and walked to the double doors in the back of the living room. Bulma watched him carefully was he took the door handles into his hands and opened the doors.  
  
"Vegeta?" She called out cautiously into the candlelit dark. She saw his silhouette being outlined by the moonlight as he stood on the balcony; the large French doors open wide. Silently walking behind him, she sidled up to him and stood quietly beside his unnerving presence, not daring to breathe a word. Instead she waited for him to speak; sensing something was on his mind.  
  
"Why won't you just tell me what's going on?" He spoke quietly, as he looked at the vast expanse of stars. Anger was outlining nearly ever word that he spoke.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but let a small smile slip across her bland features. "You're right," she whispered and looked at the starts above her. In her mind, what she had to tell Vegeta, would soon be good news.  
  
Vegeta tore his gaze away from the twinkling stars and glared at her angrily. "Then what the fuck is it?" He hissed. "Why bring me here, wanting to talk to me, if you're not going to say anything?" The anger was blinding him from reason.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma spoke softly, "It's not a big deal you know." She hugged him from behind, pressing her cheek into his back.  
  
He felt his resolve of anger towards her, slipping. "Oh?" He dreaded the answer of her secret. Maybe he didn't want to know. What if she was sick and tired of him? Or what if she had gone back to that baka scar-face human...? Even worse, what if she wanted someone new entirely? What if it was Kenji? He shook his head; no that couldn't have been it, he knew her better than that...  
  
"Get on with it Onna," he growled impatiently. This was bothering him to no end.  
  
Bulma pulled away from him, the wind was getting stronger, most of it due to the ocean near by them. Bulma tugged on his hand, pulling him inside. "Come in."  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do at the moment. He was far too angry with the woman to let her just seduce the pants off of him again. Then again, due to the innuendo of her voice, he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer of her secret any more.  
  
Bulma took a seat on the couch, then she motioned for Vegeta to do the same. Reluctant to follow her lead, he still sat down wondering why he was submitting to a woman's will.  
  
"Are you going to tell me? Yes or no?" Vegeta was growing impatient  
  
Bulma placed him between her lap, allowing her to play with the back of his head. "You know how much I care about you, right?" Bulma asked him in return.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What does this have to do with our conversational topic?"  
  
Bulma tugged a stand of his hair. "Well?"  
  
He pulled his head forward but was pulled back down by Bulma's angry hands. Vegeta growled. "Onna...."  
  
Once again Bulma pulled him closer, only this time she spoke into his ear. "Veggie you have to understand," Again her voice was trailing off. "This is very hard for me to say."  
  
The tone of her voice was making Vegeta uneasy. Once he felt Bulma release his hair, he pulled forward and turned around to face Bulma. He locked eyes with her, trying to keep a stright face. Placing his rough finger under Bulma's chin, he brought her face up to his. "Go on, onna."  
  
Bulma looked down. "You know I love you Veggie..."  
  
Vegeta's hand dropped. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.  
  
"But things are...different now..."  
  
Yes, he was right, this was going right where he thought it was. Vegeta had never thought that this day would come, and he was enraged. Enraged that Bulma would hide such a thing from him and play him for a fool. Vegeta took a stand. Now he was towering over his woman, glaring down at her.  
  
"Baka onna..." His voice came in a hiss. "How dare you hide something of that magnitude from me?!"  
  
His voice began to rise in volume, Bulma swore the walls around them were shaking. She shut her eyes. "Vegeta please listen to me." She pulled on his hand. "I hid it because I love you and I needed to be sure..."  
  
"Oh, sure of what onna?!" Vegeta suddenly pulled his hand back to his body and pulled something out of his pocket. Bulma thought for sure that Vegeta was going to strike her down at that very moment. She had seen how angry he got at times. Shutting her eyes, preparing for the upcoming blow, Bulma prayed that Vegeta would be rational. Her face expected the hit any minute now, she braced herself.  
  
After a few moments of anticipating the hit that never came, Bulma slid her ocean blue eyes open, they were filled with confusion. Instead of being hit in the face Vegeta had thrown a folder in her lap. Filled with even more curiosity than confusion, Bulma brought the folder to her hands and opened it carefully as if it would turn to dust and vanish in her hands.  
  
Vegeta watched her as she opened the folder, it appeared as if she had no idea what was really in that folder. He huffed. In the back of her mind she had to know, the woman was a genius, she could figure it out. Suddenly he found Bulma's gasp filling his ears. Bulma's now teary eyes glanced up at Vegeta, pleading for an explanation.  
  
"Veggie..." her voice failed her. "What's this?"  
  
Vegeta pulled the papers out of Bulma's hand. "What the fuck does it look like it is?" Vegeta yelled at Bulma.  
  
Bulma cowered away from his voice. "How did you..."  
  
"How'd I find out?" Vegeta demanded in reply. He balled his fist to the side to keep from slapping Bulma.  
  
Bulma let the tears run from her eyes. "It's not what it looks like..."  
  
Vegeta ripped the papers in his hands, they fell to the floor. "Then what the fuck were you doing?!" Admitting defeat, Bulma stood up and tried to hug Vegeta. She wasn't at all startled when he pushed her back onto the couch in her sitting position. "You lied to me, wench." Vegeta hissed.  
  
"I didn't know how I could tell you..." Bulma paused. "My father made me go out with him."  
  
The truth was out, Vegeta had found out about Kenji. Bulma thought that things would never drift back into that territory again. Things were finally going smoothly between them and now this. Bulma sighed, someone had taken pictures of her and Kenji that night that they were together. Everything was coming back and biting her in the ass at the moment. And she still hadn't told Vegeta what she wanted to say...  
  
"You lied onna! Lied to me!" Vegeta pulled Bulma up to face him by the hair, trying to hurt her.  
  
"Nothing happened." Bulma pleaded. "Please believe me!"  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Believe you? Believe you after what you did to me last time?" Again there was a malevolence in his laugh that bubbled from his throat. "Stupid wench."  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around her stomach. There was a new pain in her now. "Vegeta please. I never thought..."  
  
"You never thought I'd catch you." Vegeta muttered. "Onna, you really are stupid." Releasing her hair, Vegeta walked from the couch to the door.  
  
Bulma tried to call after him, but her voice failed her. She did the only thing she knew how, she ran after Vegeta. Upon hearing a noise behind him Vegeta turned to find Bulma pulled at his shirt. "VEGETA PLEASE!" Her voice was finally returning to her.  
  
Vegeta glared down at Bulma. "Look onna, I want nothing more to do with you. I will not allow you to play me for a fool." He pulled his shirt away from Bulma's grasp.  
  
Bulma began to cry some more. "Please." She sobbed. "Believe me." this time Bulma fell to the ground, her fists hitting the ground as she cried.  
  
Vegeta shut his eyes, it was hard not to be moved by such a display. Bulma's hair was spilling over her shoulders, and even in tears, she looked lovely. Vegeta's arm reached out to touch Bulma, but he pulled it back, his pride stopped him. Bulma glanced up at him after a few moments. She continued to cry. "Vegeta..." Getting down on one knee Vegeta bent to touch Bulma's face with his hand. Bulma sniffed. "Please..."  
  
Just as sit seemed that Vegeta would comfort her, Bulma had another surprise coming to her. A major slap was sent across her face, making her entry body fall back. Bulma looked up at Vegeta who walked in front of her, he sneered down at Bulma's fallen body. "Foolish onna." He muttered. "You had this coming to you."  
  
Bulma's tears increased.  
  
"Stop your crying." Vegeta advised. "Save them for someone who cares."  
  
Bulma couldn't help it, her tears wouldn't end. They only grew stronger and stronger when Vegeta turned his back on her and walked towards the door. She sent it slamming on his way out and moments later the engine of his car was heard leaving the driveway of the Capsule Corp. Bulma sobbed. She wrapped her arms around her stomach again, the pain there was subsiding. Now the pain was elsewhere. Not in her face, not in her stomach. But in her heart, knowing that her child would grow never knowing a father. She tried to get up. Everything had gone wrong...so wrong. Getting up slowly Bulma made her way to the table, she blew out the candles.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me now baby." Bulma muttered down at her stomach.  
  
She took a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked to her room. She had no plans of leaving her room any time soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither of us writers own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
OMG You guys are the best!! I'm so happi!! ^____^. And I promise that I NOT, you hear that, NOT stop this story until I have to.  
  
Again I would lyke to thank The Dark Angel Of Death. She is such a wonderful reader, it makes meeh wish I had more readers lyke dat. *sniff* She keeps meeh going on this fic!! So I guess you could say that I dedicate this chapter to her. Thanks for all the love gurl! I hope you lyke this chapter. Who knows? Keep review lyke the way you do and I just might update faster! Tee hee. We'll see. I'll try to update better, I'm sorry.  
  
Also, thanks to all of mai faithful fans. I know I'm a bad bad updater. I'll try to be better. Promise. Don't lose your faith in meeh! I'll keep updating.  
  
So without further adieu, here's Ch. 18.  
  
~LadyB  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tears stained her lovely closed crystalline eyes. She stirred in her sleep; the silk sheets bunching up in a knot around her waist. Dreams were haunting her again; she hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep for the past few nights and tonight was no exception.  
  
It was the time of year when the nights were growing long, the coming summer promise lay in the air bringing with it heat that was a foreshadowing of what was to come. It had been two murderous days since Vegeta had left Bulma's life both socially and romantically. And poor Bulma had yet to tell Juuhachi-gou and Chi-Chi what had happened. That and the fact that she was pregnant. She had no idea how her friends would handle that. How could she tell them that her and Vegeta were over and at the same time she was expecting his child? It was impossible. She couldn't do it. Bulma twisted in her bed once more, there were so many things that were stopping her from sleeping that it was ridiculous. Turning on her side Bulma opened her eyes; she looked at the clock on her nightstand. It read 12:29 AM. Bulma sighed and took the phone into her hands. She knew that her friends would understand.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of my whipping your ass?" Vegeta sneered over to Goku.  
  
Goku dropped a controller on the floor. "You just got lucky. Boxing isn't my game." Goku amended.  
  
"Then that means that neither is racing, basketball, baseball, soccer, and wrestling." Vegeta pointed out.  
  
From behind them Krillin laughed to himself. He was plopped up top Vegeta's bed, listening to the boys argue about Playstation games for the past hour. Not that he minded. He actually found it funny.  
  
"I would go on with the list but then I'd just sound like a DMX music video." Vegeta sighed as he shut off the console.  
  
"Are you two going to that party thing that's going down tomorrow night?" Krillin asked, Goku walked by him and sat down on the floor.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his friends, if he would call them that. "Tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah." Krillin replied. "I heard it's going to be off the chain."  
  
"We should go!" Goku said.  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "Kakkarot sometimes I swear you are so gay." He placed his games away in a drawer and sat back in a chair at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Well are you goin?" Krillin asked.  
  
Narrowing his eyes at his younger friend, Vegeta responded, "I might."  
  
Goku watched his friend with care. "There seems to be something bothering you." Goku observed. "And whatever it is, might wear off if we go to the party tomorrow night." Goku pointed out.  
  
Krillin nodded. "You're right. That's a great idea."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakkarot? Great idea? You have to be kidding."  
  
Goku placed his hand behind his head famously and smiled. "So you'll go?"  
  
Admitting defeat, Vegeta let out a huff of air. "Sure. Why not? I might even get my nails done for the occasion." He muttered sarcastically.  
  
Krillin got off of the bed. "I think I'm going to go hit the sack for now."  
  
"Alone no less." Vegeta added.  
  
Krillin shook his head. "Not all of us can be like you Vegeta. A new whore in your bed every night."  
  
There came an uneasy silence in the room. Vegeta and Goku eyed each other then moved over to Krillin. Krillin sweat dropped and decided that it was best he got to bed. "I'll take the room at the end of the hall." Krillin cleared his throat.  
  
"Fine by me." Vegeta muttered offhandedly. "The sooner you leave the better."  
  
Goku shook his head, he knew that was his friend's form of some type of approval. "Alright, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah same here." Krillin said. "Good night."  
  
Vegeta walked towards the door. "With you two idiots here, there is no way that this will be a good night." Once Krillin and Goku were out of his room, Vegeta shut the door behind them. He wanted to be alone for once.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Bulma sweety..." Chi-Chi's voice filled with worry, a motherly type of worry. "I'm so sorry. How could you?!"  
  
Bulma dropped her head to her knees and hugged them to her chest. She held the phone to her ear absently. "I know Chi I know, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Damn right you weren't." A third feminine voice chimed in. "Bulma how could you?"  
  
Bulma sighed; she wanted to cry all over again. "Juu-Chan please, don't give me guilt."  
  
On her end of the line, Juuhachi-gou let out a long, strained sigh. She placed her fingers up to her temple. So that's what had been different with Bulma. There had been so many subtle things about her that had changed, all together they cause one large change in her. Juuhachi-gou would have never thought that her best friend would be one to get into a situation so misconstrued as this one. She shook her head, there was nothing they could do for now. "Bulma I'm sorry. But..." She paused. "What on Earth are you going to do?"  
  
There was light sobbing on the end of the phone that belonged to Bulma. Chi- Chi coughed, it was getting hard for her not to start crying as well. "I don't know what I'm going to do Juu-Chan! I'm lost!!" Her voice came in loud incoherent sobs.  
  
Chi-Chi lost her voice. She too started to sob somewhat. "Oh Bulma I'd love to help you but...do you seriously think that there's anything we can do?"  
  
Juuhachi-gou nodded. "Yes, you're the one that has to tell Vegeta,"  
  
Bulma cut her off. "No no no no." Bulma screamed. This time her words came out perfectly. "I can't do it."  
  
Chi-Chi raised her eyebrow. "Why the fuck not?!" She asked her friend.  
  
Bulma was hesitant to reply; her response came a few seconds later. "I tried that a few nights ago."  
  
Juuhachi-gou shook her head. "Oh, what happened?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bulma began. "I called him over, I had a good long romantic night planned ahead of us. It was perfect." She paused. "But it all went wrong. We started to talk and he wanted to say something." Again Bulma lost her voice. "I wanted to tell him about the...you know...baby. He never let me." She cried out. Bulma blew her nose.  
  
Chi-Chi was pensive. "Honey why not? What did he do?"  
  
"Alright, you remember how I said that h-he needed to t-tell me something?" Bulma didn't wait for a reply. "It just so happened that someone...someone handed pictures of Kenji and I together."  
  
The other ends of the phone got unusually silent. If it weren't for the faint sounds of occasional breathing, Bulma would have thought that she was talking to herself. There wasn't must more she could do or say to her friends. They were silent, not knowing what else there was to do. "There has to be some kind of way to brake the news to him softly." Chi-Chi mused mainly to herself, yet still audible to her friends on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Chi," Bulma began delicately, trying her best to calm down. "I really don't think that it gets any softer than seducing the pants off of him." Bulma stated. "I've tried everything and failed." Bulma paused momentarily, only to start sobbing a few seconds later. "I want to kill myself."  
  
Chi-Chi was shocked, so much so she dropped the phone on the floor. Picking it up as fast as she could, Chi-Chi screamed into the phone, "BULMA NO!" Juuhachi-gou pulled the phone away from her ear. "Bulma you can't die on me!!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
The soft, bittersweet sobs coming from Bulma filled the line. "There's nothing left for me. I think I've reached my e-end." Bulma's voice began to shake once more; she was losing control.  
  
Juuhachi-gou shook her head back and forth; she glanced up to a mirror in her room, her large china eyes filled with certainty. "No." Was Juuhachi- gou's blank statement. "There's no way that you could have tried everything." She tried to encourage her friend. "So please don't kill yourself."  
  
Bulma roughly tugged at her hair. "I can't think of anything." Nearly screamed Bulma into the phone. She glared at the receiver as if it were to blame for the whole fiasco.  
  
"Sweety, you just found out that you were pregnant, tried to tell the baby daddy, and got dumped all in a few day's time." Chi-Chi summarized everything considerately in a nice little sugarcoated package. "I don't blame you for being an emotional wreck."  
  
Bulma got up from her place at the floor of her bed and walked up to her bed once more. She threw herself stomach down on the mattress. Bulma huffed. "I can't lose him Chi. Juu, help me." Bulma sounded so lost, like a three-year-old lost in the cold big world.  
  
Juuhachi-gou could just picture her friend, the way Bulma always got when she was in a situation like that. Feeling an overwhelming of compassion for her friend. Knowing how much it took to move her, Juuhachi-gou knew that this was a very grave situation. She cleared her throat. "How's this? Just relax tonight, try to get some sleep to making it through tomorrow."  
  
Once again Bulma lost her control, she began to sob over and over again. "What's the point of living?!" She demanded from her friends. "I just want to die!" Each word was emphasized with the sound of a heart shattering snivel. "It'll end the pain."  
  
For the first time in the whole conversation, it was time for Juuhachi-gou to be the one doing all of the yelling. "BULMA I SWEAR TO KAMI YOU BETTER NOT KILL YOURSELF!" She yelled loudly enough to shake the walls. "Don't take the coward's way out. If you kill yourself I'll haunt Vegeta until he's mad only to cut his dick off and feed it to him by his ass just before I will him! You got that?!" The strictness of Juuhachi-gou's voice left no room for anything but agreement.  
  
Bulma laughed through her tears. "Oh Juu-chan." She sniffed, Chi-Chi laughed as well.  
  
Juuhachi-gou coughed. "Now listen to me child. As I was saying, get some sleep. Tomorrow night we're going out."  
  
Finally, Bulma looked up; she met her own eyes in the reflection in the mirror across from her room. Her eyes were filled with tears; she tried to clean herself up. "Yeah?" She asked. There was a slight gleam of hope in her voice.  
  
"Yeah." Chi-Chi backed up Juuhachi-gou's prior idea. She had too taken notice of the hope that it gave her friend.  
  
Bulma sat up in her bed. "Alright." She smiled to herself. "I have to get going. I got some sleep to catch up on."  
  
Without much more of a goodnight Bulma was gone. Juuhachi-gou was proud of her work that night. She was almost sure that things were going to start looking up for Bulma. The blonde hung up the phone and looked up to the heaven, well...at least things better start looking up...  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither of us writers own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?  
  
I've said it once; I'll say it again:  
  
I LUV MAI REVIEWS!! Thank you so much for taking time to read this story and even more so for reviewing. Long reviews on how I can improve mai writing is what makes mai stories grow, and what makes meeh a better writer. Thank you sooo much for liking mai writing enough to the point where you'll take time out of your schedule to review for meeh!! You're reading the words of a very happy writer!!  
  
I'm seriously trying to make more time for this story. It's starting to wind down, alright no...that's a lie. I've got at least 6 or more chapters before the end. Believe meeh, this is one HS fic with a twist that NO ONE saw coming. Just keep reading and reviewing and I just might update faster. I hope to get 300 or more reviews before I finish. Can y'all help meeh do that...?  
  
I dedicate this chapter to all of mai readers and reviewers, even those readers who don't review. It's alright. I'm just glad that the by-product of mai boredom makes you guys happi. That' s what I'm here for; to please the readers. I hope this chapter's long enough. Have I told y'all how much I luv you lately? ^_^  
  
Well enough out of meeh, I'll just get out of your way and let you get to your reading. Thanks again for the luv and don't forget to cast in your reviews. Comments or anything, I'm trying to be a better writer, and you're helping!! So enjoy and show meeh some luv!!  
  
~LadyB  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As a result of the comforting words that her friends had offered, Bulma managed to make it through one more day. School had been shit, to say the least. Slamming down her backpack on the floor and locking the door behind her, the troubled teen walked into her room and hated everything within her slight. What good did her all of those expensive things she owned if they offered her no love? Did they run up to her and hold her when she came home in tears? Did they off her the love that was lacking from the man in her life? No they didn't, Bulma shook her head bitterly. Then she exploded.  
  
Bulma walked up to her open walk-in closet, the rage of a psycho written all over her naturally beautiful face. "I hate this," Bulma began to pull random clothes out of her closet. She snapped hangers and clips as she hurled everything onto the floor, occasionally stomping on a random unsuspecting garment. "And this!" Bulma pulled her 500-dollar Prada jacket and flung it to the floor. Seeing that the jacket fell completely on the floor Bulma grabbed a white multi-colored Luis Vuitton purse and threw it half way across her room. "Damn it all to hell!" Her voice detonated in a shriek. "Fuck it all for all I care!" Bulma shut her eyes but the tears kept coming. "I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" Bulma broke down on her carpeted floor in an array of sorrow-filled cries. She rolled over to her side, the tears still falling from her face. "Why me... what did I ever do to deserve this life I live?"  
  
For a moment or two she lay there, thinking of all the things that had happened to her within the past few weeks, maybe even months. But who as keeping track of time? She sure wasn't. Bulma sniffed once again, then using up all of the strength she had left with her, she stood up and made the long journey to the bathroom. Bulma took a look at herself in tears, to say the least her mind was numb, she didn't even bother to turn on the lights; she liked the dark. It was a reflection of the feelings of her inner self. The dark knew nothing, felt nothing, did nothing. It was perfection. She dared not look at her face; she was far too pathetic for any human to lay eyes upon.  
  
Bulma sighed. Three days without Vegeta has come and just as quickly they had left, she was glad that they were over, they were starting to take their toll on her. The void that he left in her heart was eating Bulma alive. It was like a virus; it ate at her insides, her emotions, her mind, and lastly her sprit. She hadn't smiled in days, but then again, what reason did she have to smile? Her life was shit. She had broken up with the boy that she could safely say she saw herself spending the rest of her life with and to make matters worse, she was expecting an incarnation of their love; his child.  
  
She brought her large, bewildered sapphire eyes to focus on the reflective material that was her bathroom mirror; finally summoning up the strength to face herself which seemed alien in her. What was she going to do now? Looking away momentarily Bulma did her best to swallow the lump in her throat, unhurriedly she glimpsed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror before her. It was dim, dark, lost, and hurt beyond words. Usually there would be a face so full of life staring back at Bulma, and yet today there was the total opposite. Bulma sneered at what she saw in the mirror, she loathed it, and couldn't even stand to stare it in the eyes. The girl shook her head, what a coward she was. She couldn't even face herself in the mirror. How pathetic.  
  
"What's the use...?" Her voice was young, beaten and tattered. Once more she was forced to consume the feelings rushing up in her like a volcano ready to explode. Bulma had made it a point not to cry or to feel anything for that matter. She was through being Vegeta's little puppet, at his every beck and call. She was sick of losing sleep over him, and most of all she was sick of feeling for him. It was obvious that everything he had said to her was nothing now; he was done with her, just like Terra.  
  
Bulma's mind was flowing between the depths of the land of hate and confusion. What was she going to do? The lashes of teenage romance were slapping her in the back now, like a slave on her knees, the slave master being Vegeta. Her spirit was dead at the hands of Vegeta; he had taken all of her with nothing in return. Bulma shook her head, her hair falling all over her face in a dilapidated manner. She finally lifted her head up and turned around, the shower behind her. Her eyes rested on the razor hanging in its container; the dim light from outside bounced off of it, making Bulma intrigued. A thought crossed her mind....  
  
No; she couldn't. She had promised Juuhachi-gou and Chi-Chi that she wouldn't. Bulma took a seat on the top of the lidded toilet, just silently thinking to herself what would come of this whole mess, turned away from the shower. She tried to busy her thoughts with something else, but there seemed to be something in the back of her mind that was calling out for her to recognize it. It was driving Bulma mad. Driven by the insanity being fueled by her ignorance, Bulma took a stand. She was losing her mind, piece by piece.  
  
There were so many thoughts pounding at the door of her mind, demanding entrance, demanding recognition. She wondered how she would get to sleep that night. Finally, the dam broke; the tears began to cascade down her pastel face. "What's the point of life?" Bulma sobbed to herself. "Would there be any difference if I never existed?" She wailed loudly. "How will I ever get to sleep knowing the type of suffering that I do?!"  
  
At that moment nothing seemed to matter to her. She didn't give a fuck about the baby growing inside of her, and she sure in hell didn't give a fuck about the baby's father. She didn't care about what Juuhachi-gou and Chi-Chi had told her the night before. She didn't care about her parents. Right about then Bulma didn't care about anything. The anger and pain was too much for Bulma to take anymore. So rather than fighting it, like she had been all day, she gave yield to it, allowing it to take over her little left sanity.  
  
She hated Vegeta for making her feel all of the things that he had in the last few days. Being with him could have cost her everything she ever believed in; her parents trust, her friends, her grades, and not to mention her life. Another fixture of her anger was the child in her, damn it to hell for being conceived. Bulma hated Chi-Chi for having the picture perfect romance. Bulma hated Juuhachi-gou for having the bullet proof heart. Bulma hated everyone. Rage was the only thing she saw as it blinded her eyesight, and clouded her mind. At that point Bulma could do anything to anyone and not care about it in the least bit.  
  
And yet in spite of all her wrath, there was also sorrow, despair, and perplexity. In part she felt that all of her vulnerability at the moment was some how brought upon by herself. After all that happened she was the on that fell in love with him. There was always a part of her that was telling her that things were happening too fast. Although there was a time when she had learned to drown it out she kind of wished that she had listened to it. Bulma shut her eyes until she was seeing spots due to the pressure. Everything had happened way too fast, she should have known better then to let Vegeta have her so easily. Bulma had held out for so long, so why Vegeta? At that moment in time she was too busy hating herself to care. She hated being so dependent on him. She hated him for holding her heart in his hands with the power to squash it in one painful motion. Bulma hated everything, and there was nothing more she wanted than to cause pain to everything in her path.  
  
So in her last conscious reaction Bulma reached for the razor, then the rest was history.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh hello dears." Bunni Briefs opened the door to reveal a pair of casually dressed young girls. Chi-Chi stood before Bulma's mother in a short black uniform-style skirt, a lavender top adorned her upper body. Juuhachi-gou was conservatively dressed in some black pair of jeans and a red halter-top hanging around her neck down to the rest of her body. The girls looked ready for a night on the town. "What's the occasion?" Bunni asked, cupping her hands before her in marvel at the girls' outfits.  
  
The blonde was puzzled. "You mean Bulma didn't tell you?"  
  
A very lost and mystified appearance raced by Bulma's mother's face. "Bulma? Tell me what?"  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head; her friend had been so out of things lately that it came to no surprise that she had failed to include her mother in their plans for the evening. "Oh nothing really. We were just planning on heading out to a nice club tonight, to get some fresh air. Bulma didn't tell you?"  
  
Bunni smiled. "How wonderful! But no...Bulma hadn't told me."  
  
Juuhachi-gou looked up and past Bulma's mother's head. "Speak of which, where is she?" Juuhachi-gou wondered outloud. "Is she alright."  
  
This time a look of worry passed by the face of Bunni Briefs. "Now that you mention it girls..." She trailed off as she looked towards the top of the stairs. "Bulma seems to have been somewhat distant this week."  
  
Chi-Chi understood the worry of a mother, sometimes she easily filled the position among their group at school, so naturally when Bunni worried over Bulma she had long since felt that feeling. The girls watched Bunni walk towards the couch and take a seat, the older woman motioned for them to join her once she had taken a seat on the white futon in the center of a grand living room that belong to the Capsule Corporation. Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou sat down next to Bunni a few minutes later. With her porcelain indigo eyes, Juuhachi-gou watched as Bunni glanced down at her hands in her lap uneasily.  
  
"She's a teenager, I know those are troubled years." Bunni began. "But I just can't shake the feeling that there's something going on that she hasn't told me about... I don't know why she would hide something from me. Bulma's always been so open to me about everything. What could she possibly keep from me?"  
  
'The baby.' Both girls thought in unison.  
  
"Bulma hasn't told you anything, has you?" Bunni asked the two girls to her right and her left in hopes of getting something out of them.  
  
Much to her disappointment Chi-Chi shook her head, and Juuhachi-gou did nothing. "No Mrs. Briefs." Chi-Chi said apologetically. "Nothing."  
  
Juuhachi-gou stared at Bulma's mother. "You know Mrs. Briefs," Juuhachi-gou began. "Even if Bulma had told us something, what made you think that we would betray her trust?"  
  
They heard Bunni sigh. "You're right." Came the mumble from Bunni. "I'm sorry that I thought that." Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou said nothing, they were at a loss of words.  
  
"Can we see her?" Chi-Chi questioned  
  
Bunni sniffed slightly. "Of course."  
  
Juuhachi-gou shook her head. "Where is she?"  
  
Bunni looked around for a moment. "Bulma came home and locked herself in her room. Not a word." Taking a pause Bunni glanced up at the girls next to either side of her. "That's what has me so worried."  
  
An indescribable gleam passed by Juuhachi-gou's eyes as they met Chi-Chi's over the woman between them. To say that least it was safe to say that the blonde was worried, or in some way disturbed. Chi-Chi had never seem that look cross her face, not once. Juuhachi-gou took to her feet. "Since she came home?"  
  
Bunni nodded her head full of graying blonde hair up and down. "I'm afraid so."  
  
Not having to be told twice Juuhachi-gou took hold of Chi-Chi's hand and walked up the stairs quickly. Bunni watched the girls take up the flight of winding stairs to her daughter's room, being able to only hope that whatever was bothering her precious daughter could be slain by the intentions and words of her compassionate friends. Because at the end of the day she was still just her mother.  
  
~*~  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
Pound, Pound, Pound.  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
There came no reply from within the locked door of Bulma's room. Juuhachi- gou knocked once more as Chi-Chi paced the space before the white oak door. The worse was being confirmed from the silence on the other end of the door. Chi-Chi stopped pacing momentarily and turned to face the older girl standing a few feet away from her.  
  
"Juu, do you think--"  
  
Before Chi-Chi could finish her sentence Juuhachi-gou glared at her, Juuhachi-gou's already narrow eyes took on the look of slits. Blonde locks flew around the frame of Juuhachi-gou's face as she shook her head from side to side. "No Chi. She isn't a coward. She knows better than that."  
  
Chi-Chi sent her large ebony eyes downcast to the light powder blue carpet below the soles of her black timberland boots. Her vision started to cloud up. "Oh god Juu..." She paused for a moment and sniffed. "I don't think that I could s-stand knowing she d-did something like to herself."  
  
Juuhachi-gou didn't like where the conversation was heading, although her mind was partly scared for the same reason for a friend she had made too quickly, she wasn't about the brake down. The blonde turned fully to face Chi-Chi. "Don't worry about it." Came her monotonous reply then she continued to knock on the door.  
  
"She's not opening." Chi-Chi stated the obvious quite well. "I wonder what's going on." Chi-Chi eyed Juuhachi-gou up and down, her friend had turned her open plans into fists know at her side, her hands shook. Chi-Chi was slightly worried about what was going through Juuhachi-gou's demented mind at the moment. "Juu-Chan..." There was a pause. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Known for her violent nature, Juuhachi-gou was about to do her bloodline proud. "I'm getting into that room."  
  
Chi-Chi held her hands up in objection. "Juu no."  
  
However it was already too late, the blonde had kicked up her leg into the air and sent it crashing at the wooden door. It gave way without any type of struggle revealing Bulma's usually neat room; usually that was except for that one day. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Chi-Chi looked around in horror, everything down to Bulma's most expensive and most beloved merchandise was thrown in every direction imaginable. Juuhachi-gou shook her head from side to side disapprovingly, like a mother.  
  
"Oh my Kami, she snapped." Juuhachi-gou dared not use a voice above a whisper.  
  
Chi-Chi placid her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. "I wonder what happened her. It looks like she's been robbed!"  
  
Juuhachi-gou forced her eyes to look around, and yet she found Bulma no where in her sight. She shut her eyes and once more shook her head. "I can't believe this..." She trailed off. "Where the hell is she."  
  
Walking past the shatter glass that at one point had been a vase Chi-Chi sat on Bulma's bed. "I don't understand it...she was fine at school..."  
  
"That was school, Chi-Chi think!" Juuhachi-gou yelled. "You know her a lot better than I do. Where the fuck could she be."  
  
The younger girl suddenly seemed hurt. "I'm sorry Juu..."  
  
Juuhachi-gou sighed. "No Chi I didn't mean to yell. I'm just worried that's all..."  
  
There was a spark that went off in Chi-Chi's head. She looked up and her thought was confirmed. "The bathroom." Chi-Chi muttered mostly to herself.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The bathroom. She's in the bathroom." Chi-Chi said. "Everytime when Yamcha would come over she would lock herself in the bathroom for hours and he would just sit on her bed waiting for her." Chi-Chi explained as she walked around the room as if she were looking for something.  
  
Juuhachi-gou took that time to walk to a shut door that she could only guess was Bulma's bathroom. "It's locked."  
  
"I knew that." Chi-Chi mumbled, still pacing the room.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Juuhachi-gou watched Chi-Chi pace the room like mad woman.  
  
Chi-Chi looked up and then continued what she was doing. She looked under the bed. "Key of my heart..." She whispered to herself softly.  
  
"NANI?!" Juuhachi-gou screamed.  
  
Chi-Chi got off of her knees. "Well you see when Yamcha asked her why he couldn't come in to the bathroom and talk with her she would always reply to him, 'you don't even have the key of my heart'." Juuhachi-gou arched her eyebrow. Then Chi-Chi let out a content squeal as her eyes fixed behind Juuhachi-gou's head. "I got it!" Chi-Chi climbed on Bulma's bed and pulled a heart-shaped angle statue that was hanging on the wall forward. Specifically how her mind had pictured it, a small silver key fell from behind it. "I knew it!" She smiled brightly.  
  
Juuhachi-gou could only stare at Chi-Chi. "Is that the--"  
  
"Hai, it's the key to the bathroom." Chi-Chi assured as she walked by her friend to open the door of the bathroom. She slid the key into the slot of the door and clicked it to the right. The pale blue door opened with a creak. And what they saw beyond the door would not soon be forgotten. Juuhachi-gou gasped as Chi-Chi nearly fainted; it took their breath away....  
  
~*~  
  
Aren't I evil...? ^_^v  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither of us writers own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?*  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! I thought that making Bulma suicidal was going to be a bad thing...but OMG you guys seem to actually like it. And if you haven't noticed yet....I LUV LONG REVIEWS!! And so to reward the long reviews I'm going to write a little bit long in each chapter again. I got positive feedback last time so I'm thinking I'm going to make this as long as possible. Otay?  
  
A quick little something-something for mai reviews to think 'bout:  
  
Would you guys rather meeh finish this story quickly (as in the next 2 months or maiibe 2 in a half months) quickly or drag it out a little more. (like 4 months-5 months)? I know how I'm going to end this...alright that was kind of a lie. I have an IDEA of how I'm going to end it but I don't really know for sure. How about a few suggestions?  
  
See? I think that was more of two questions. So remember when you review that any suggestions and ideas are always more than welcome. I works to please!  
  
Oh and one more thing before I jump right into chapter twenty (^_^) for those of you who read the story and don't have time to review, how about a little one sentence review...? Pwease? It would help out around here. I need all of the reviews I can get mai hands one. So pwease think about it, it would give meeh a lot more reason to continue this story quicker. ^_^  
  
Alright that's enough out of meeh. I'm sure you guys want to get into the chapter. Fine, here ya go!! CH. 20!!  
  
~LadyB  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LAST TIME: The pale blue door opened with a creak. And what they saw beyond the door would not soon be forgotten. Juuhachi-gou gasped as Chi-Chi nearly fainted; it took their breath away....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Juuhachi-gou narrowed her blue eyes to the point where they were nearly gone; she placed her hands on her hips as she tried to mask her concern with aloofness. Chi-Chi on the other hand was near hysterics, her eyes were filling up with unshed tears as well as unexpressed fear. Not knowing what else to do Chi-Chi brought her hands up to her delicate lips to muffle a scream that was at the tips of her lips ready to escape, her body began to shake with fear. The blonde could not bring herself to accept what she was seeing, having never had to think let alone deal with something of this magnitude she was a lose of things to do. Anger was the only thing that came to her mind it was the only thing that she knew how do to.  
  
The moment her voice returned to her, Juuhachi-gou harnessed it to her advantage. "Bulma what the hell are you doing?!" She directed the comment at the blue-haired adolescence that was seated on the closed lid of the toilet, the razor in the grasp of her French manicured fingers. Her fingers shook as the razor fell to the confinements of her tight red skirt covering her lap. Hastily she picked it back up and grasped it tighter than before. Moments later, Bulma finally looked up at her friend, however, her stare was empty, lifeless. A pair of greatly significant indigo eyes leisurely glimpsed up at Juuhachi-gou, the intent look given off by them was almost unsympathetic and deceased. If anything, they appeared to be watching the room behind Juuhachi-gou. Bulma tilted her head to the side, her locks of blue hair cascading down her shoulders unintentionally. "Give that here." Juuhachi-gou hissed, extending her hand out towards the crazed girl before her.  
  
Those words seemed to awaken the entranced girl from her mindless slumber, she shut her eyes and re-blinked them for a few seconds, and then focus conclusively returned to them. Chi-Chi watched her friend from the doorway behind Juuhachi-gou who had taken two exceptionally small steps towards Bulma, as if not to startle her. In horror that was accompanied by the side dish of fear, Chi-Chi could only observe as her best friend allowed rage to fill her profound childish eyes; she held the razor up, taunting them. "Stay back!" She screamed at both girls standing at her bathroom doorway. "I'll do it if you come closer!"  
  
The brunette girl couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they began to fall down her eyes to her face like rivers fearing the unknown. She shut her eyes softly, something inside of her hoping that if she closed her eyes once she reopened them all that was in front of her would vanish somehow. Yet she knew deep down that it was merely her juvenile apprehension conjuring up that aspiration in a moment of panic. The blonde teenager dared to take one step closer to Bulma.  
  
She snapped at that moment. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME CLOSE TO ME!" Waving the razor around in front of her wrist, her statement was finished, her voice died down. At that moment the antagonism was too much for Juuhachi- gou to let slide, it was starting to blind her. The anger fuming from her system was the only way that she knew how to deal with the situation, in away it was a cumulating of the fear that really was in her. Either way, she balled her hands into fists at her side, shaking for a far more different reason than her companion it seemed. "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN." Juuhachi-gou heard Bulma shriek towards her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare cut yourself!" Alas, Juuhachi-gou spoke. "You're too shit-minded to do it!" A look of bewilderment crossed the troubled teen's face. "You couldn't even tell the father of your child that you needed him and here you are trying not only to take your life but your child's life as well? Ha!" The blonde boasted with false laughter. "You wouldn't dare. You chickened out before you'll do it again. You know you don't want to die. You're scared."  
  
"Bulma...please..." Chi-Chi pleaded from the doorway. "Please..."  
  
A look of shear malevolence consumed her friend's face; she rose one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows into an arch, questioning their motives. "I wouldn't dare..." She repeated. By that time she had long since gotten up from her original sitting position and was pacing the narrow stright from her toilet to her window. In a few seconds she reached her window, once she did, she turned to face her friends. "Wouldn't I?" Bulma brought the razor to her wrist once more, it levitated above her wrist for an instant, it seemed as if she were giving them time to reply to her actions.  
  
Chi-Chi started to cry out loud. "No, Bulma, please!"  
  
Juuhachi-gou shook her head full of blonde hair, brushing it along the nape of her neck. "Don't worry she's too much of a coward. She wouldn't."  
  
"I wouldn't?!" A laugh left Bulma's lips. She conveyed the slick razor to her face, she eyed it. When she found what she was looking for, she thrusted it forward, making on blade stand out above the rest.  
  
A blaze of uncertainty filled all of the girls. Would she do it? Upon the face of the teen that stood was an impression that signaled that she sure in hell was going to do it. She was serious, dead serious. The brunette gulped pungently, there was nothing that she could do to stop a girl so dead set as her friend was. Her black eyes began to pool over with tears, each of them falling and accumulating as heavily as her fears. The blonde less than a few feet away was lost in what seemed to be her own reservations as well. Taunt her friend and risk her death, or keep quite and let her do whatever she pleased. Either way, things couldn't go well.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" The blue-haired youth in question yelled to the girl who dared speak.  
  
That was it. Juuhachi-gou wasn't going to take it anymore. Not giving a damn about what happened or what didn't happen, things went without saying that it was time someone put a stop to all of this.  
  
Bulma's enraged eyes fluttered up at Juuhachi-gou part of them staring at her friend in disbelief the other in pure untamed paroxysm. She narrowed her eyes into slits. "I thought I told you to stay back." The words left her lips as nothing more than a mere hiss. In something that passed for pleasure, she watched her friend freeze in an unknown emotion. Then suddenly she lashed forward at her.  
  
"Give me that shit you little bitch!" Juuhachi-gou lunged at Bulma pinning her to the rim of the sink trying to pry the razor from her iron hands. She almost had it except for the fact that now a person who was once weak was posses by something else, making Bulma almost as strong as Juuhachi-gou.  
  
All Chi-Chi could do from her position at the doorway was watch in horror, as her two friends became a tangle of legs, arms, and screams. Hair was flying; fists were straining to gain one once of victory in the brawl between two very close friends. Raising her hand over her head as well as the head of her friend, Bulma delivered the razor across a smooth path of silkily skin, a slash of scarlet dripping down a surface of ivory. The action caused Juuhachi-gou to shut her eyes; drops of crimson tears surged downhill from the cut forming slightly above her left eye. A gasp was heard, the attacker pulled back in horror, her eyes studying her friend. She had done that. She was the one that had hurt her friend.  
  
"See? I don't need to live!" Without Juuhachi-gou to stop her this time her hands were making their way right to her sensitive wrist. Her protector was much too busy tending to her blinded eye, and Chi-Chi was far too paralyzed with trepidation to move. The reflection in her eyes betrayed her as she watched Bulma bring the razor to her porcelain skin, in a less than a blink of an eye, blood dripped down on the white marble below their feet. Chi-Chi screamed in dread. "NOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
Not caring about how much blood or sweat got into her eyes, the fallen teen stood up and took hold of Bulma's body by the shoulders roughly. The razor fell to the floor with a clank and the next sound the filled the room was Juuhachi-gou's hand slapping across Bulma's soft face, the color leaving it all together. "You retarded bitch!" Screams filled the room. "I told you NOT TO!"  
  
No one could have possibly braced them for what happened next. Blood began to gush from the blue-haired girl's mouth, then finally, she fell to her knees and blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
The music was loud and pumping, poor Goku needed to get away, it was all just too much for him to take. He wasn't much of a party person, he was only here with Krillin and Vegeta in hopes of getting whatever was on Vegeta's mind off of it. Whatever it was, it was eating at their friend alive. Goku was alone walking down a hallway. Krillin had had too much to drink that might, last time he had checked poor Krillin was curled up in a ball behind a couch looking for Tinkerbell. At the memory Goku laughed to himself and looked around once more, come to think of it, in such a large house as this one Goku was almost sure that he was lost. Not only but he needed to find a bathroom. The house was a large residence resting up top one of the tallest hills of Satan City. Of course it was generous in diameter but it, just like many other homes in Satan City, were nothing compared to the Capsule complex a few blocks away. Goku sighed as he came to another dead end hallway. WHERE THE HELL WAS HE?!  
  
Upon his search for the bathroom on the second floor, Goku opened a door. As he opened the black wooden door of the house that wasn't his, Goku got the shock of his life. Lifting the pressure off of the door Goku stood up right and stopped blinking, he thought that his heart had stopped beating as well. Goku was almost too scared to move, for if he did, it all might disappear. Then again, there was a part of him that wanted to close his eyes and never see again. For a moment he thought that he was blinded. Goku blinked, Ohhhh yeah, the sight was still his to behold.  
  
There stood his best friend, Vegeta, with his pants around his ankles and his partner in his hand about to service a woman. Not just any woman, but Terra. Terra, with her silicone valley in her chest fully exposed, was on her knees, about to pray to the Mandingo God. Her long green black hair spilt all over the sides of her face and shoulders as she shamelessly knelt there about to give Vegeta a 'quickie'. This might not have been the bathroom but Vegeta sure in hell was acting as if it were. Backing away slowly, the taller teen got a disturbed look on his face.  
  
Vegeta turned his head in Goku's direction upon hearing the door open. His eyes were bloodshot from too much drinking, a side effect that he was no stranger to, it had just been a while that was all. He turned on his trademark, charismatic smirk. "A little privacy, Kakkarot." Vegeta's voice came hot and indistinct.  
  
If this had been humorous Goku would have taken that time to laugh. "Privacy?!" Goku spat incredulously. "How's this for some privacy?! 'You have Bulma, you arrogant bastard!'" Goku paused and shook his head. "Vegeta! How could you?!" Goku could not believe what he was being told, let alone what he was being forced to witness.  
  
From her kneeling position Terra looked up, her cold icy eyes froze over as if she were just hitting reality. She narrowed her eyes before she spoke. "You still go out with that slut?" Vegeta glared down at her, and yet she spoke again. "You told me you two were through."  
  
Vegeta said nothing to Terra; he only tried to stop the room from spinning. Although he was a frequent visitor of Lady Liquor he had never paid her and Ecstasy a visit in the same night, Vegeta had his reasons for his head spinning. Of course it was going to take him a while to get it under control.  
  
In an uncharacteristic tone that did not offer any room for dispute, Goku bellowed seriously, "Terra, leave." Vegeta wondered if it were the effects from the drugs and liquor or had Kakkarot really just told Terra to leave? Naw, Kakkarot was too pussy to tell any woman that; that wench Chi-Chi had poor Kakkarot whipped like a loyal dog. But either way, he didn't know...now if only he could get that pink elephant away from him....  
  
Terra scrambled out of the room only after trying to find her shirt and self-respect. Having made a fool out of herself, everyone in that room knew that it would be hard for her to do that. So just as expected, Terra only found her shirt, in a huff of narrowed eyes and unheard muttered words she left, knowing better than to look back at Goku.  
  
A disgusted Vegeta began to zipper up, putting his...pet away. Goku was down right seething with righteous indignation was he walked over to the shorter man. Goku raised his hand as if to hit Vegeta. Vegeta countered the attack with his arm, twisting Goku's arm backwards. Groaning, the attacked teen moved out of his aggressor's grasp. Allowing him to move away, he said nothing to Goku, his rival, his arch nemesis...and yet in this time of need he found that he was his best friend. A voice took the shorter of the two boys out of his thoughts. "What the hell was that? Vegeta I swear I could just beat the shit out of you right now. How could you cheat on Bulma?" Goku couldn't stop shaking his head from side to side.  
  
Not knowing how to react to the directness of the question, Vegeta looked away from Goku, who was acting beyond himself, and took a seat down on the bed. "There is nothing between me and the woman." Vegeta barely managed to say, still he was far more worried about the elephant that had now multiplied and now all of them were making faces at him from the doorway.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
For the first time in the whole mess that had happened, Goku noticed that Vegeta had let down his emotionless barrier. The past few days had been horrible for everyone, if Bulma and Vegeta were distanced, then sadly their whole group was. In a way they were the glue that held both groups of each gender together. Goku had no idea how long this was going to take, but he was sure that now Vegeta was starting to trust him a little bit more. And gaining his trust was half of the battle. No....Goku paused to think...gaining the trust that he needed to help Vegeta was the whole battle....  
  
"We're over, I left her." There was a type of calmness in Vegeta's voice that wasn't customarily there. Goku was in shock; the world as he knew it was ending.  
  
No matter how much Goku was in disbelief a part deep inside of him knew that this was the truth, he knew it, it had to be. Everything fit together so perfectly now that he thought of things in the light that had been shinned into his eyes. Everything pointed to what Vegeta had just told him; the degradation of women and not to mention the excessive flirting any chance he got. Vegeta wasn't lying. And the way Bulma had been acting for the past couple of days. Yes, now it was all clear. Bulma appeared as if her best friends had died for the past week and Vegeta...well he was being just the way he was before the blue-haired goddess had stepped in his life. Unfortunately, the arrogant little bastard was back to his womanizing ways.  
  
Clearing his voice out of nerves, Goku spoke. "What happened?" finishing his statement he struggled to sit next to Vegeta on the bed within the walls of the room they occupied. Goku had to take a seat, he just started to feel faintly weak, weaker than when he had first her that Vegeta and Bulma were together. That kind of weak wasn't physical, it was totally emotional, something that the kind hearted adolescent was known for being. Back then it was the fear of loosing his friend to a woman. But now it was fear that Bulma would be losing his best friend, for over time, he had grown to love Bulma like the younger sister that he never had. That also meant that he would do whatever it took just to never see her frown.  
  
Vegeta scoffed loudly in response to Goku's silence. "It's still happening baka." He retorted. Finally Vegeta was starting to see things clearly now, the visions he was having were long since gone. Gathering that the effects of the liquor and multiple drugs were wearing off, a dazed Vegeta started to feel more at ease in his own skin. Then he let his guard down and told Goku everything. "I don't know when exactly it began. But for a while now it felt as if she was drifting apart from me, I could feel her pulling away from me. All of her energy going into so many different things, everything but me." That had sounded so unlike Vegeta. He was jealous of the fact that Bulma might care for something more than she cared for him.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I didn't ask you to!"  
  
Goku lowered his eyes. His friend was acting more like himself then.  
  
Vegeta huffed. "She just wasn't the same. I know her more than she thinks, you know as well as I do that it doesn't take very long to know that onna like the back of your hand. She'd come over emotionally wasted or blow coming over off all together, I knew that something was going on. Something had to be, I just didn't know what it was."  
  
"Did you spy on her?" Goku deducted, he would have been so disappointed if his friend nodded in response. When men like Vegeta did not trust their women and resorted to following them around they became pathetic. But he knew Vegeta wouldn't dare. He was far too proud to go around spying on Bulma. The good thing about men like Vegeta was that no matter what, they always had their pride.  
  
His proud friend made a face that wasn't quite describable. "Hell naw!" he screamed, then as if to catch his voice, her paused. "Terra showed me pictures of the two of them."  
  
The confused teen cocked an eyebrow up, trying to absorb everything that he was being told by his less than pleased friend. "Terra?! The two of them?"  
  
Vegeta placed his head in his hands, rubbing at his throbbing temples. That basted elephant was threatening to come back again if he lost his mind once more. Damn liquor, he vowed not to drink again until he was fully sober. "Yeah the two of them. Her and some tall mother fucker." Vegeta took a breath. "First it was movie and then they went to a hotel. Three hours, three mother fucking later, they walked out of the hotel. She had his jacket on and then they fucking kissed! Ok!?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Goku shook his head; that couldn't have been Bulma, he just wouldn't accept it. There had to be some other explication for this. "Did you call her on it?"  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
Goku was stunned into submission. He just simply did not want to believe it. In a way he had overseen their whole courtship from afar. He had convinced Chi-Chi to make Bulma join the school paper, and then she took up the story on Vegeta, which had founded their love affair. And from that point on, from the moment that they first locked eyes, Bulma had Vegeta whipped for an eternity. And now it was all stripped away. It was being tainted, bastardized by their own infidelity, which Goku had never known could exist in Bulma.  
  
"Then what happened?" Goku inquired.  
  
"She didn't deny it. I asked her about it and all she could do was cry. It's typical of all women to do that when they get caught. I mean Terra did the same. So I just looked down at her and walked away. I didn't need to hear anymore of her bullshit and lies."  
  
Goku looked up at the ceiling. How had things gotten this far? "Maybe you should talk to her..." Goku suggested.  
  
He took his eyes off of the ceiling once he heard Vegeta laugh as if he had head the funniest thing in the world. Two perplexed black orbs that served Goku for eyes landed on Vegeta while he was in the middle of finding his voice through laughter to reply. "No thanks Kakkarot, I'll do with my woman what I want." Vegeta snapped. "And until this is over, stay out of it." Vegeta hissed and walked out of the room. He had more chicks to bone; after all, the night was still young  
  
Before he walked out of the room totally Goku could slightly make his friend out in the hallway looking around. The observer shook his head and lay back in the bed thinking. No matter what, he had to think of some kind of way to fix the problem at hand. Suddenly he sat back up on the bed; at his side there lay a small silver phone, it was ringing. Taking it into his hands Goku glanced at the caller ID. It was Bulma, or the number was Bulma's home calling anyways. For a moment he thought about walking out, then he dismissed the thought from the back of his mind. If Vegeta wanted to talk to Bulma he would have called her by now. It was one thing to help them, totally another to force him to talk to someone that he couldn't even stand.  
  
Outside, back in the raging party, Vegeta looked around. Where the hell was Terra when he needed her....? He walked off into the crowd.  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither of us writers own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?*  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Well it sure looks like I got a lot of positive feedback on, as I lyke to call her, "Suicidal Bulma." I wasn't very sure about the angst that I was adding to the story at this point, I didn't kno if it was too early, or just uncalled for all together. But I'm trying to shine a new light on HS fics. I'm not trying to repeat what's already been done. Either way, thanks for all the great reviews that I got for the past chapter.  
  
Remember how I had asked about how long you ppl wanted meeh to drag out this story? Well it's been decided. It was a tie, so to compromise I will TRY, try being the key word here, to wrap this up in four and a half months. I'm not so sure because I just got a new angel for this story, yet another twist. So it might take longer than planned, but I kno that y'all will just luv the new turn of the story. I guess what I'll do is I won't take longer than I have to, so I'll just write everything stright forward. I hope that's ok with y'all.  
  
Ok I think that's enough of mai rambling for this chapter. I guess you guys just want to get one with CH. 21 right? Otay, I get ya. I'll let y'all go. Just remember to show meeh some luv, yepp that's right. Remember to R&R. I got a lot of luv the last time, so let's try to get meeh some more of dat. Derres nothing more promising to a writer than knowing that they're work is luved. So reassure meeh. ^_^  
  
I-ight I'm out of here, I'm going. Hope you lyke dis chapter. R&R. ENJOY!! And sorry for the long AN. .  
  
~LadyB  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A pair of hazy indigo eyes began to flutter open progressively, overcoming the need for sleep that her body was demanding strongly. The profound orbs that served her for eyes glanced around the room, her mind scrambling to pick up fragments of memory to what had happened a few hours ago. Broken glass, scattered clothing, her room looked at if it had been broken into except for nothing was missing. The room was now lit with the soft flames of candles, a few resting on the nightstand a few inches to her upper right. The warm glow welcomed sleep and the aroma given off by the candles served merely to back that up. If her memory served her right she had never seen her room ornamented with lights in such a manner so. As weak as her eyes were at the given moment it was hard to see about an inch in front of her face. She shook her head trying to regain focus on the spinning room, her blue hair was sent flying around her face and shoulders.  
  
Nearly incoherently, a strained moan escaped the pair of lips which adorned her face. She felt as if she had been run over in the streets by an eighteen wheeler and been left there to die. Judging her current situation, she gathered that the truck would have been much more of a welcoming scenario. It had taken her a few seconds to finally realize where she was; now she had come to the conclusion that she lay helplessly on her bed in her room in her house. The question was, who put her there? And what in the name of Kami had happened?  
  
"I see you're awake."  
  
The voice sent a jump into her aching body. Would the voice have not been so obviously female, she might have possibly confused it for another voice. A voice that had that same monotonous nature everytime it was heard by anyone, but of course that voice was male. Using up all of the strength that was at the moment alien to her, she forced her upper body up on supports of her feeble elbows long enough to find the source of the voice. Her eyes found their way over to a blonde who sat in a chair not too far away from her. The figure was hidden mostly by the darkness of the dimly lit room, shadows dancing all over the lines of her somber expression. Slowly at first, then increasing in speed, the memories started to rush back to her like a tide of emotions. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes on the girl in front of her.  
  
Another voice filled her ears. "S-she's awake?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Bulma glanced around, Chi-Chi sat at the foot of her bed, with her head in her hands gripping at her hair moderately roughly. After a few seconds, her gaze returned to Juuhachi-gou who had turned on the small table light near her where her arm rested. Now she was in full range of Bulma's eyes, allowing the onlooker to take in all of her appearance. Above Juuhachi- gou's left eyebrow there was now a small patch of skin-tinted fabric, a Band-Aid. The minute she regained concentration on the face of her companion, Bulma remember what happened. She remembered the fight, she also remembered how it ended. The recollection was enough to send her back to her bed fully with a large sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Chi-Chi asked her friend, getting on her knees and turning over the rail to face the bed-set teen.  
  
It took her some time to find her voice, eventually she responded. "Vaguely."  
  
"Then you won't mind you letting me borrow your tweezers." Came the flat voice of Juuhachi-gou, as she glanced in a compact at her reflection. "Now I gotta even this shit out." She ran a hand along her normally perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow. Despite the fact that she was trying to make light of the situation, her weak associate couldn't help but feel horrible about what she had done. She had hurt one of her best friends, she was an atrocious person without the right to live. Then another thought dawned upon Bulma, she had tried to kill her unborn child. Her eyes went as wide as saucers before she began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Chi-Chi got up and sauntered over to Bulma's side, holding her friend's trembling hands in her own. Tears fell from the other girl's face down onto both of their entwined hands. "Honey, what's the matter."  
  
Bulma sniffed, trying in a futile action to hold back her tears. "I...I'm horrible." She sobbed loudly. Juuhachi-gou sent her thin eyes in her helpless friend's direction.  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
For an instant, there was a part of Bulma that seemed as if she would go made. Her sobs turned to momentary laughter. "How don't I figure that?! Everything I've done in the past few days has done nothing but bring everyone down." Bulma's voice broke. "How could you let me live? You should have just let me die..."  
  
The tone in her voice had been enough to stir Juuhachi-gou from her seat by the window, the rain pouring down from the sky like ashes. Water splattered along the crystal diamond-cut windows as she walked towards the bed covered entirely by light blue silk. "We're you friends baka." This time there was a much sweater timbre in the disinterested blonde's voice. "We're not just going to let you kill yourself because of one bad day."  
  
Upon leaving her lips, the words hung in the room emptily, no one paying much mind to them. An apprehensive silence slowly made it's way into the confinement of the room, leaving all of the teenage girls ill at ease with themselves. Daring to take a slice at the silence, Bulma used up her excess strength to speak her mind. "One bad day...?" The words were almost enough to bring he to laughter once more.  
  
"Hai, that's what I said." The blonde was oblivious to where this was going.  
  
Bulma shook her head; a sad smile marching along the corners of her cheery tinted lips. "No sweety. It hasn't been one bad day." She took a few seconds to brace her voice for her next statement. "IT'S BEEN ONE BAD DAY PRECEDED BY 17 BAD YEARS!" Her friends were bewildered. "You have no idea what it is living my life. Yamcha ruined me! He cheated on me and made a fool of me! And just when I started to trust once again, Vegeta does this to me!" Bulma voice was starting to shiver for a second time, despondently she forced her eyed to look over each of her friends. "But how could you know." Bulma inquired glancing at Chi-Chi. "You have the fucking picture perfect romance!" Then as expected by all three girls, her eyes moved over to the aloof Juuhachi-gou. "And you Juu, you have the mother fucking bullet proof heart!"  
  
Juuhachi-gou narrowed her eyebrows. "Listen Lil Ms. Drama Queen," Juuhachi- gou's tone was one that never wavered, now was just a true a time of this fact as ever. Any and all compassion left her voice. "Just because you're down stop trying to bring us down with you!" Bulma and Chi-Chi watched on in horror as their friend spoke. "You don't know what kind of life I live. Don't act like you know me, we just are starting to get to know each other." Pausing for a final time, she walked closer to Bulma's bed. "Boo- fucking-whoo, the attention isn't on Bulma. She isn't getting her way." Now Juuhachi-gou was down right taunting Bulma. "So fucking what? Get use to it Rich-Girl. Not everything goes your way."  
  
With her final statement, she turned on her heel and walked out. Juuhachi- gou had had enough drama to last her a lifetime on that night. She had tried to help, but Bulma was in a stage where she just didn't want to be helped. Fine, if that's what she wanted, that's what she was going to get. The angered teen slammed the door on her way out. The victim of the condemnation of Juuhachi-gou's words turned to her best friend. She was lost what could she do? What now? Just let her go...?  
  
"Chi-Chi...."  
  
Bulma got the shock of her life when she found her eyes absorbing the fact that her friend was shaking her head back and forth. "No..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Bulma-Chan. No." Chi-Chi found her courage at last. "Just because you're having a hard time, don't make it impossible for us to live our lives without you in it. We're trying to help you here. You just keep refusing our help. So have things your way."  
  
"N-nani?!"  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes were dead set in determination. "You're acting as if Vegeta knocked all three of us up."  
  
The dam of emotions was braking once more. "WELL FUCK ME FOR HAVING EMOTIONS."  
  
Sadly, Chi-Chi shook her head, unable to say anything else to Bulma. "Looks like Vegeta already has."  
  
Bulma was left in awe; she could do nothing more than watch another one of her friends walk out on her. She was left alone in this time. No one had the abilities to understand the type of pain she was feeling nor what she was going through. Just when she thought that she was had found the two people to understand her, she had been wrong. Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou had walked out of her life as if nothing had happened. First Vegeta had walked out on her, without even one last glance back her way. Now her best friends. There was not enough strength left in her to go after Chi-Chi, not that she thought Chi-Chi would come back to her if she did catch up with her. Her life as she knew it was coming to an end, this was the apocalypse of teenage life known to Kami. She slammed her head back on her pillow. Her parents were clueless as to what was happening with her, she was pregnant, no one to help her and she was suicidal. Bulma laughed to herself softly. Again, what was the reason for her living...?  
  
~*~  
  
Three days had passed since the eventful night on which all of the truth was made known to everyone. Three very uneventful days. It seemed that once Bulma and Vegeta were fighting, they were all fighting. A week had passed since Juuhachi-gou last spoke to Krillin, Chi-Chi hadn't spoken to Goku in 4 days. And Bulma and Vegeta...well they were getting no where fast. Everyone had simply closed up all connections with one another. Either way, school was once more upon them and back in action. After that night of revealing truths, Goku had decided it was time that he took matters into his own hands. It didn't matter to him if Vegeta was with him or not, but if he was it would make his job a lot easier. Goku walked up to Bulma's fourth period class. Vegeta lagged behind as Goku peered past the door and into the class. About half a dozen people walked about the class, and Bulma stood at her desk. For the most part, the coast was clear. Goku waved Vegeta on. It was showtime.  
  
When the door opened near her desk Bulma felt her heart skip a beat. Here came Goku with her beloved Vegeta. Exhaling, Bulma maintained a thick veneer of composure as Goku approached her desk. Thus far her week had been shit, yet there was a little voice inside of her telling her that it couldn't get any worse. If that voice had been a person she would have smacked the shit out of that person for lying. Her week was getting so bad at the moment, that she would have rather died right then and there. Anything to not have to face with the two men coming her way.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Said Goku with a large silly grin on his face. He reached to hug her but she recoiled. There was a brief but awkward moment. Bulma let down enough of her guard to her best friend to hug him a moment later. It was hard to show love to a man who had helped facilitate Vegeta's exit from both her social and romantic life. Goku sensed this, so he treaded lightly. "How are you Bulma?" he didn't want to do anything that could upset her in any way.  
  
"I'm still fine. Still here." Bulma answered quietly. Whereas once she had been a boisterous girl, Bulma was now a settled, more reserved woman. The added weight of losing her boyfriend and gaining a child had also dampened her enthusiasm for life. Of course, neither of the men before her knew that. In Goku's eyes Bulma still was regularly thin, a little bit thicker on the hips but still thin enough to get away with the outfits that her wardrobe consisted of. To Vegeta she was same old Bulma, he couldn't even tell that she had gained a little bit of weight, however his friend simply gathered that it was loss of her boyfriend.  
  
Bulma's jeans hung tightly around her hips, her shirt fit her body a little bit tighter than normal, Goku could have sworn that her chest was growing, not to mention the diminutive gut that was forming around her once perfect stomach. Under both boys' attentive eyes, she did her best not to look at Vegeta, she could tell from his demeanor that the separation had somehow weighed on him as well. "Can we talk, Bulma?" Vegeta asked from his place at the door.  
  
He was serious, he must have been. For the past few months he had made her believe that she had no name, onna was all she was known as around him. Bulma shook her head. "Not here. Not now. I'm busy." She continued to file papers in the near by cabinet.  
  
Vegeta did not like where this was going, and if there was one more thing he hated than being confused it was being made a fool of. He would not let that woman confuse him any longer. It was now or never. "May I come by your place later?" Vegeta was so sincere and polite Bulma thought that it was anyone but him talking.  
  
She nodded this time. "You may."  
  
Goku watched the proceeding not so much out of curiosity but more so as a referee. With these two's mercurial personas, they needed one. So far, things were good.  
  
"What time?" Vegeta requested.  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
According to plan, Goku handled the exit. He knew that given their past history, neither Bulma nor Vegeta would want to be the fist one to back down. "We won't hold you up anymore." Goku said.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at both of them "Ja'ne, Goku." She added coldly.  
  
~*~  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad." Goku said over lunch that day.  
  
"She'd've fed me my penis ass-first if she could have." Vegeta muttered.  
  
Goku bit down on his sandwich. "She was protecting herself." Interpreted Goku. "What else did you expect her to do? Roll over and beg?" he inquired with a mouth full of bread and lettuce.  
  
"Am I the one who done wrong here?" Vegeta asked. "I never cheated on her." he protested.  
  
Goku nearly choked on his food. "Like hell you haven't."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Alright, Alright." Goku said. "Gomen, now could we please just think of what you're going to say to Bulma."  
  
"Leave that shit to me." Vegeta snapped. "I don't like thinking on the spot. But I'll think of something. That's for sure..."  
  
Krillin took a seat down next to his friends. "Did I miss something. It looks like someone died over here."  
  
Goku shook his head as he reached for his second sandwich. "Nope."  
  
The bald boy was at a loss for words. "Them why the somber expressions? Even Vegeta looks too serious for his own good." Krillin pointed out.  
  
Turning to face his friend, Goku nodded. "Yes, I guess you're right."  
  
Vegeta didn't like the eyes of others, let alone boys, on him. "What the hell are you monkeys looking at?" Vegeta started to take his anger out on his slice of pizza. He bit down on it like he hadn't eaten in days.  
  
"Down boy." Krillin advised. "You'll bite your hand off."  
  
Vegeta shrugged as he finished his first slice of five and reached for his soda. He drowned down half of the glass in less than five seconds. "So let me."  
  
Krillin stared at his friends. "I know something's up. Could we please tell the disoriented bald guy." Krillin tried to make light of the situation.  
  
Goku cracked a smile. He leaned over towards Krillin. "I don't think that you want to know." He said to his other companion. "We don't want to bore you."  
  
Vegeta nodded ever so slightly not so much in agreement but more in wanting to protect his personal life.  
  
"No, I think that I do want to know." Krillin said. "Come on guys. I want to help."  
  
"Nothing's going on cue ball." Vegeta mumbled sinking his teeth into his second slice of pizza.  
  
Krillin was growing frustrated, something that hardly ever happened. He glared at Vegeta. "Don't tell me that nothing's going on. When I walked over here it felt like you had the weight of the whole fucking world on your shoulders Vegeta. So don't give me that crap." Krillin dared to use an offensive tone of voice with Vegeta that he knew if taken the wrong way would surely sent him to weeks of bed rest. He was surprised at his own strength. However that surprise was nothing to say the least at the other he received a few moments later. Vegeta did nothing; unblinkingly he stole a glimpse at him then turned back to his food.  
  
Goku noticed this as well. For sure he would have thought Vegeta was going to explode on Krillin, he was under so much stress it was a wonder how he was still dealing with school at the time being. Goku turned to Vegeta and met his gaze inquiring as to whether or not telling Krillin what was going on. The older boy gave them a dose of his body language once more. "I don't care." Vegeta muttered, starting up on his third slice.  
  
Taking Vegeta's comment into consideration, Goku glanced at Krillin. "Come on. Let's go take a walk."  
  
Vegeta watched the two boys that he would call friends get up and leave. Personally he liked the solitude that their absence had to offer. It gave him time to think of what he would say when he came face to face with Bulma that night. It seemed to Vegeta suddenly that the world around him shook; it was hard dealing with the emotions that he was feeling, brought up the way that he was Vegeta was never forced to feel these things. But that was the thing about that woman; she was the only one that could spark up those feelings in him. The only one. Vegeta scoffed down what seemed to be his fourth slice, Krillin and Goku dead ahead in his eyesight. But he was blind to everything. There was only one thing that registered in his mind at the moment. It was all about the blue-haired goddess that had just taken a seat across the lunchroom, alone. A type of sadness filled her eyes, something that he had never seen before in all of his years on the face of the Earth. Had he ever seen her alone? No, someone had always been at her back and call; even if it was the baka asshole Yamcha. The girl that momentarily met his gaze, only to dismiss it as impassively as she could muster, there was nothing left for her to say or do between the tow of them. To himself, Vegeta sighed and got up, leaving one slice behind. How on Earth was he going to live through the day, let alone when it came time to face her that night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Son-kun!" Goku smiled to himself as he picked up his cell phone off of its holder on his waist. The sound of his girlfriend's voice was more than welcoming; it was damn near a sign of salvation.  
  
"Hi honey." He replied into his silver phone, walking the halls of the school towards the parking lot in a steady pace. The sooner he got home the better. "I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?"  
  
A brief silence. "I've been alright." Should she tell him what happened with Bulma...? "You know I was thinking that should come over tonight." Plan A: Being honest. Terminated. "We have so much catching up to do."  
  
The opening to the parking lot came into Goku's line of sight. "Yeah that would be great." He replied, not quit thinking.  
  
"Perfect, I'll cook you your favorite meal." Chi-Chi was beaming from ear to ear on her end of the phone. Talking to her boyfriend was just what she needed to lift the burden of a bad week off of her shoulders. Spending time with her boyfriend was long since over due. Chi-Chi's smile widened. "I can't wait." Suddenly, there came no reply from Goku. "Honey...I said, I can't wait. Traditionally this is where you agree."  
  
Goku shook his head back to attention. Tonight? Chi-Chi's house...?? No, it couldn't happen. "Oh sweety," he began as he fished in his pockets for his keys. "Tonight? I can't."  
  
A loud screech was heard, anyone would have confused it for static feedback, but nope, it was Chi-Chi's voice alright. "WHY?!" She pouted. "Son-kun!!"  
  
He opened the door to his orange sports car. "Honey I can't. Vegeta's going over to Bulma's house tonight and I want to make sure I'm home if anything happens."  
  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. Bulma again...getting her way...changing everyone's plans to better fit hers. Then just as she had lost hope, an idea dawned on Chi-Chi. "Why don't I come over to you house Son-Kun."  
  
The boy shut his door behind him and started up the car while balancing his phone on his shoulder. "I don't see the harm in that."  
  
She smirked, how could he deny her of anything she wanted? A very uncharacteristic smirk lined her lips. "I've got something I really have to tell you..."  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither of us writers own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?*  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Alright!! I'm back!! I was on vacation for a while, without the access of the computer, so I was bound to paper writing. It took meeh a while to type everything up, but here it is. ^_^ I really hope that you like this story and the turn of events as much as I enjoy writing it. By far, I think that this might be one of my best works. So thanks a bunch to all of mai dedicated reviewers who take the chance to review each and every chapter. Thanks again.  
  
Ok so I'm going to try to wrap this story up as soon as possible without rushing through this plot, I don't want to miss a thing. I will, now that I'm back, try to update faster before school starts. It starts for meeh on Sept. 3 so hopefully before then I'll only be a couple of chapters away from the ending.  
  
Well, that's all for this AN. Trying not to make it too long here. Please, as always, R&R. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and happi reading. Bai-Bai!  
  
~LadyB  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The doorbell to the Son residence rung promptly at six thirty that night, which came as no surprise. Chi-Chi always was, after all, always on time; if she said seven she meant six thirty. Goku smiled to himself as he fixed the fabric of his white wife-beater shirt over his muscle-packed chest, the definition ripping through the fabric no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. Being a boy whom always wanted to do his best to look presentable, Goku paused momentarily in front of a large mirror that his grandfather had insisted they hang, Goku checked his appearance. His large black eyes danced with anticipation, it didn't matter how long he had been with Chi-Chi, seeing her each time like this always got him thinking of how lucky he was. She was perfect, raven eyes that were windows to her very soul she tried to keep covered, an endless mound of ebony tresses crowing her head, and a body of a goddess filled with womanly curves. He straightened his shirt once more then tugged at the waist of his pants. Nights like this also always got him thinking, what if one day instead of Bulma and Vegeta going through the problems of teenage romance, it was him? The thoughts were horrible; they were better left ignored.  
  
The doorbell rang a second time.  
  
Goku blinked. When the doorbell had first rung it melody over his home it had been seconds shy of half past six. Now as he gazed at the crystal clock perched up top of the mantle, it was 6:32. No wonder Chi-Chi was getting impatient. With a final cough and a check of his demeanor, the black-haired adolescence strolled towards the door. He took into his somewhat rough hands the cool copper metal of the doorknob opening the door. The door sung woefully with age as he swung it open, revealing a surprise. When Chi-Chi said that they had something to talk about, he knew that she wasn't kidding. Goku forced a smile as he laid eyes on his girlfriend, dressed in a short uniform type outfit.  
  
"Chi-Chi..." Yet again the very actions coming from the youth before Chi- Chi were forced; his voice ridged with cogency. It seemed to Goku that Chi- Chi had never quite grasped the uncomfortable tone swimming in his voice, he was grateful, for his heart was beating like a metal hammer along the glass of his chest. "I thought you said you had something to tell me."  
  
"I did." Her lips parted. "I do." She restated.  
  
"T-then why...?"  
  
The teen turned to her left, a third person was among them. "Terra is here to help."  
  
A figure which Goku had hoped never to see again stood at his doorstep, a cold smile ambling along the lines of her lips. Then it struck the male of the group of the similarities between both his girlfriend and the witch he had been taught to hate. Both possessed a long string of murky black hair, the only differences there were the streaks adorning Terra's hair, the length was actually the same. The fact that the color of their eyes was different didn't matter, at the moment they encompassed the equivalent expression written all over the spheres serving them as eyes to draw in the world around them. it all disturbed Goku to no end.  
  
Terra smirked. "Come now, Goku, we have lots to talk about." The girls led a very perplexed male back into his own house to do some quality taking.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta walked down the street, the street where Bulma lived. He could make out the tall Capsule Corp. building from the end of the street. Vegeta felt a little bit nervous but he had to push on. He had to talk to her. He saw her sitting outside, on her steps, with a cell phone in her lap. There she was. His woman. HIS! Even in her saddened state, she looked absolutely gorgeous. The soft glow from the light hovering over her head caused an angelic glow around her. Rays of light bounced off of her aqua hair, which fell like clouds down her shoulders hanging over her breasts imperceptibly.  
  
The observer's mind was a mess; a thousand screaming questions were spiraling thought his head. What should he tell her? How should he tell her? Should he forgive her? Would he forgive her? Finally he reached Bulma's doorstep. She looked up at him; her large blue eyes were filled with resentment and bewilderment, however behind all of those resilient sentiments lay the one that mattered the most to them both. Wretchedness, a pure sense of sorrows that no words or no amount of love could ever cure. This was impossible. It was down right unprecedented. This was his woman; she knew every bullshitting tactic about in. Hell, there were many of his new habits that he had developed around Bulma. As much as he had hated to admit it, he had fallen for her. There something that had made him just fall entirely for her. They both had an attitude problem; that was true. And it would be cold day in hell before one of them admitted that they were wrong. But no matter how strong their fronts were, they had been able to penetrate it all to access the purity of each other's love. There was no doubt that their connection was real and true and thoroughly without pretense--it was a type of bond. Vegeta had no slick opening lines to restore that bond that had been lost over the time that they had been apart.  
  
So doing what he knew best how to do, he stopped at the steps and eyed Bulma. Her large blue eyes gazed up at him expectantly, waiting for anything, any words, just something to cure her from her heartbroken wound. The torment behind her eyes began to surface in her face clearly, as plainly as the light of day. Vegeta fought the emotions, so that they didn't fall pray to her display of emotions. The sensations were so complex that they did not have a name in any language. It was just the backlash of a teenage romance gone wrong. Vegeta put on his cold front again; he glanced down at Bulma.  
  
The emotions in her started to brake her proud demeanor before she could even say a word. Bulma's face started to battle--she blinked it, squinted slightly, and scrunched it together trying to keep the tears from falling. Her lips contorted themselves as the veins on her neck started to bulge. Her face finally broke off helplessly as she started to cry freely. It wasn't willingly, more it was helpless, she just couldn't do anything else. The stream of tears crawled out of the corner of her left eye and forged their way down the side of her delicately pale face. The silver river of tears silently glistening in the twilight of the setting sun behind them. Bulma could not bring herself to stop from crying, at that point, she didn't care if Vegeta was watching her.  
  
In a much less dramatic way, Vegeta's face began to soften, just not as visibly. He reached out to touch Bulma; it had been so long that her body almost fit eccentrically in his arms as he bent to hold her. There were no words to describe what they were both feeling. It was a sense of loneliness that was slowly being overcome by the presence of the other. And no matter how hard they both tried to deny it, it was clear as glass. They needed each other, to live, to breathe, to wake up in the morning. It was the knowledge that someone out there loved them which kept both of them going, it was signification of the love that still hadn't died over time. However, there were still things that they needed to say to each other. Bulma was the first to brake their embrace with the questions she had on her mind.  
  
"Where did you go? Why did you leave me?"  
  
Vegeta could barley hear Bulma as she tried to form the sentences, he could hardly find his voice, let alone explain himself. "Onna..." He began speaking in the best and only way that he knew how.  
  
Pulling back completely Bulma forced her eyes down on the ground, knowing that the ground would do anything but mock and or judge her. "You honestly thought that I would have cheated on you?!" Bulma took that time to allow herself to move out of Vegeta's line of sight. She placed her hands on her hips trying to regain her composure and picked her eyes up from the ground.  
  
He moved in to kiss her lips, to both silence her and to try to make things better in one of the other ways he knew how. Vegeta's lips fell from his target horribly askew. It was obvious that she didn't want to be kissed, her brows knitted together and her face was changing in emotion once more. He could tell that something about the formation of his actions had hurt and or upset her. The older boy could see it written all over her angelic face in large bold print. The provocation was spread in the tightness around her two-toned lips. Those very same lips, so soft that he had once compared them to the fist drink of wine after crossing the desert, but of course the best of wine was squeezed from the bitter grapes of wrath. Since a few weeks prior to their separation, not only her kisses, but also everything about her had been perfunctory, at best. In her worse days all of her actions seemed damn right reluctant. However way things went, even if her lips and intentions remained well at heart, her words were almost always enough to send anyone packing. They were always double-edged and merciless, like a sharpened sword. Bulma was always complaining, or so it seemed to Vegeta and to top things off, he never listened to her; he had learned to drown it out. So for all he knew, she might have had a good reason to be complaining.  
  
The thing that confused Bulma the most was, since when had Vegeta's compassionate worrying turned into such unforgivable actions? Even after all that had happened, he did seem honestly bewildered when she pulled away from him, tears of hurt and rage filling her eyes. A part of her was telling her that he seriously wanted to make up with her, he had come and asked her for their meeting, hadn't he? Or had that just been the end result of some hour-long speech Goku had given Vegeta? She didn't know, nor did it matter, he was there and they were forced to face the situation, gulping back the new threat of tears rushing to her eyes Bulma rose her voice to speak again. "How could you really believe I would diss you like that?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Well baka, you didn't deny it." Vegeta pointed out.  
  
Bulma glared up at the sky, the big, bad, wide, endless sky, channeling all of her emotions up there. It looked as if it were going to rain.... When she returned her mind back to Earth, she said very simply to Vegeta, "I didn't say anything." She reminded him and then took a pause. "I couldn't believe you were treating me that way. I had called you over that night to tell you something important." Bulma muttered. "But that doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Vegeta allowed a small hint of shame, the fear of being wrong, which he never was, march along his eyes. "Then why the fuck did you lie to me about seeing Kenji!? Why did you have to hide it from me? What about the pictures?!"  
  
Bulma felt the sky darken. She knew the rain was coming soon. But she didn't care; rather a part of her welcomed it. "How could you think I would cheat on you...?" Bulma trailed off.  
  
"Then why onna, why would you lie to me?!" Vegeta knew she was trying to dodge the question by making playing the guilt game with him, he wasn't in the mood to play childish games.  
  
"I would expect something like that from Yamcha, but never from you. Me, cheat on you? The only man I've ever really loved with all of my heart? The man who took my virginity!?"  
  
Vegeta hissed. "Onna, answer me!" She was fencing with him and he was growing tired of it.  
  
"Vegeta you were my boyfriend, I'm not Terra! I love you and most of all I respected you like no other man alive!" Declared Bulma, a very serious looking crossing her face. "I risked the love and the trust of my friends and family for you!"  
  
"ANSWER ME Goddammit!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma, taking a strong hold of her arm and pulling her towards him, shaking her hair forward then sending it back as he sent her body back as well. "Why did you agree to see him when you knew that we were together?!" He was livid.  
  
With eyes that shared the story of a million sleepless nights, Bulma replied, "Because..." she began. Bulma sighed. "Kenji is my cousin."  
  
~*~  
  
A pair of hands formed together in mock prayer before a face filled of confusion, the fingers slowly touched upon the forehead of the face belonging to the person. Thoughts swam around their mind...could it all have been true? Goku let out a long, strained, sigh of desperation; he still hoped, prayed, that it was all a lie. He had known Bulma all of his life, they had grown up together since the day of their meeting. While he might have been a few months in her minor, he loved her and looked after her like a sister his parents were never blessed with. The set of helpless eyes glanced out of the window desperately, Bulma wasn't like that, she would never do that....  
  
"Goku I know this is hard on you." Terra's voice was surprisingly warm. "But we were shocked as well."  
  
Suddenly Goku narrowed his eyes, his desperation turned from apprehension to resentment directed towards the young woman sitting on his couch, next to his girlfriend. "You don't know her." Goku hissed. "You're trying to use this against her! You just want Vegeta for yourself!"  
  
It was time for Chi-Chi to step into the conversation. "No, Son-Kun, she's not trying do anything like that this time." There was a heavy level of lament in Chi-Chi's speech. "Bulma hid this on purpose from Vegeta, and now," she looked up. "If you told me the truth, they should be making up."  
  
He took a stand. "And how is that wrong?! They belong together. Everyone in this room knows it."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Terra nodded. "They do belong together. They're perfect for each other." She admitted not in the least bit resentfully. "But, Bulma might want revenge from Vegeta."  
  
This confused Goku to no end. "NANI!?"  
  
"Women forgive," Terra stated, getting up and walking over to the fireplace a few feet away from them. She placed her arm over the mantle then leaned her forehead on the flesh of her arm. Her head then slowly returned to face the others in the room. "But they never forget."  
  
"Exactly." Chi-Chi backed Terra up fully on her theory.  
  
"What are you two getting at?"  
  
Chi-Chi met her eyes with her boyfriend's dark eyes. "Do you think she'll let all of those sleepless night and heartbroken days slide by as if they never happened just because they made up?" The thought caused Goku to become pensive. "See?" Chi-Chi continued. "There is a chance that she just might use all of this against Vegeta in many forms."  
  
There was a frantic shaking of a head. "No. She's just not like that."  
  
"Oh Son-Kun open your eyes!" Chi-Chi stood up as well, she sauntered over to Goku and placed her hands on his knees, bending to his eye level. This time she lowered her voice from it's previous yell. "She tried to kill herself, what makes you think she wouldn't do something like that just because?"  
  
"So," Terra returned to the discussion. "Might we continue?"  
  
There was an unbearable silence falling over the room. Goku was caving in. "Continue..."  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta released his blue haired companion the very moment those words left her lips, he took a step back from her. "You cousin?" Vegeta had an unreadable look on his face. "But how?! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
The girl to whom his comment had been directed to took a seat back on the steps. "I couldn't tell you. Not after what you had done to me. I wanted to tell you, I did, but I knew that by then you wouldn't have believed me." Her head lifted; she paused to take a breath. "My father called Kenji into town, he offered me a job to show him around town. He basically wanted me to help Kenji to have a good time here."  
  
"But onna..."  
  
"I never got the chance to tell you anything. You had branded me a slut long before I could even reason with you." Bulma had once again lost the battle to keep her eyes dry. Tears were flowing freely as she accepted defeat graciously. With streaming eyes, she faced her accuser, her lover, her boyfriend, and the father of her child.  
  
"You kissed Kenji. What about those photos?"  
  
The blue-haired teen dropped her head down. "Vegeta, I kissed him once, on the lips quickly and that's because I was just being polite. And the photos...god. You have no idea what was going on. I can just tell you that I never had anything with him. He is my cousin! I'm not a fucking redneck!"  
  
"What about the hotel room?"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"You two were up there for three fucking hours!"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes, we were."  
  
Vegeta balled his hands to a fist at his side as once again he glared at The goddess in his line of sight. She motioned for him to sit next to her. Not knowing what else to do, Vegeta did so. "Why so long?"  
  
"Me and Kenji use to be close as children. But when middle school came around and all, we lost track of our friendship. We were both different, and I started dating Yamcha. Since Kenji and I look nothing alike, Yamcha thought that I was cheating on him. That's why I was so scared to tell you about Kenji. The fear that you wouldn't believe me." The voice broke; she stopped for a moment, it had started to rain. "We went up to the hotel so that we could talk freely. Without any interruptions. We watched TV, talked, and listened to music. We just wanted to rediscover the friendship that we had lost."  
  
Vegeta listened to her reasoning, so far it was all sounding along the lines of the truth even if, he knew she was nowhere near being finished.  
  
"I wanted to get to know him again, and then introduce him to everyone as my cousin. Vegeta baby, I was just scared of what you would think about him. I needed to make sure that you wouldn't react like Yamcha did."  
  
Taking Bulma's slender hands in his own, Her prince took a deep long look in Bulma's eyes. They were so calm and sincere, there was no way that she could have been lying. As his woman, Vegeta knew when Bulma was lying and when she wasn't. This time, there were no lies in her words. She had been telling the truth. He had been wrong. Hating himself for his previous assumptions, He dared opened his lips once more, his voice braved the fear and he spoke. "Onna you should know that I am not that bastard. I will never be." He muttered to her. "I promise."  
  
The darkened boy thought about what he had been told for a moment. Bulma's words were making more than perfect sense. In all of the pictures of Bulma and Kenji there weren't too many things going on by mere touches that could have been misperceived as flirtation by the untrained eye. Now that he made himself think of it, there were many photos that could have simply been normal behavior between cousins, they hadn't held a long passionate kiss. He finally realized that he had had allowed Terra to brainwash him, with her thoughts and her accusations in his head it had been no wonder that he had thought Bulma out to be a cheat. If this was anyone's fault, it was Terra's.  
  
So there he had it. The entire reason behind the hiatus that they had taken from each other. The sleepless nights, the tears, the emotions, everything had wound down to a misunderstanding.  
  
Bulma reached over and hugged Her knight in shinning armor. He smirked at her and then took a glance up at the rain. He stood up and took her with him. She screeched. "VEGETA NO!" He picked her up into his arms and kissed her lips tightly.  
  
This sent laughter from Bulma running into his ears. "I'm so sorry." Bulma called to her very wet boyfriend.  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist, and pulled her up. "I know." He muttered in her ears.  
  
Bulma leaned her head on his shoulder. The rain falling on both of them, but she didn't care, she had what she wanted right there. "I love you!" She yelled as thunder clapped in the sky.  
  
Vegeta smirked. He heard her. "I know onna, I know." He kissed the top of her wet head. It was a kiss that led to a full out make out in the middle of her font yard, in the rain. Bulma hated to admit it but she was very turned on. Droplets of water slid down the side of Vegeta's lean face. Bulma decided that he had never looked so attractive before in his life. His hard cold eyes were filled with something different, something that could have almost been mistaken for kindness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The water between them made it seem as if they were going to melt into one another. Bulma rested her head on his wet chest.  
  
Pulling her face in his hands Vegeta tipped her chin up, for one more powerful kiss full of passion and rain. Their wet, cold, bodies entwined with one another, seeking comfort and heat. For a moment that was all that was known to them, the passion of the other's touch. Bulma seemed she was going to drown in the passion rather than the heavy rain. A clap of thunder was heard once more, Bulma shivered and leaned into Vegeta. He glanced down at her, his wet angle.  
  
"We've had our fun onna. Now get inside before you catch something and die."  
  
Bulma smiled up at the eyes of her man, the dark eyes that held volumes of word left untold. Those might not have been the warmest words to say it in, but she knew Vegeta was worried for her health. Coming form him; that was a sweet as things were going to get. "Isn't that what you want?" She teased him lovingly.  
  
Vegeta shook his head as she walked with her back to the steps. "If you're going to die," he began. "You're going to die at my hands. Now go."  
  
Bulma stole one last kiss from Vegeta. "I love you so much." Her body responded to the feeling of him embracing her body with his own.  
  
"I don't blame you."  
  
Deciding that Vegeta would never say the three dreaded words, she walked to her door and took her cell phone with her. She smiled back at him once more and then shut the door behind her. She leaned on the shut door once inside. Bulma let out a large, content sigh. Things were good; things were normal and there was even a feeling inside of her that told her nothing could bring her down. She walked up to her room and decided that a good sleep was in order. She was almost one hundred percent sure that this was best night's sleep she was going to get in a long time. Her thoughts were right.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now that you know the truth," the female paused. "You know what you have to do." Terra curled a long strand of her green hair along her finger calmly. Her friend seemed to agree.  
  
"She's right Goku."  
  
The boy was left at a disadvantage, everything they were saying sounded close enough to point to betrayal, but his mind and his heart kept telling him that Bulma had good intentions. He was ever so bewildered. What exactly was the right thing to do here? His eyes moved from Terra to Chi-Chi to his cell phone and back, then taking the phone into his hands he sat there as helpless as before.  
  
"Well Goku?" Terra tilted her head to the side, the fire playing with her cold features. "What'll be."  
  
The dark eyes took in the silver phone resting in his hands. Yes, what will it be? Not even he knew the outcome to this dilemma.  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

*DISCLAIMER: The sad fact remains that neither of us writers own anything that is DB/Z/GT. We only own this story and of course Terra. She is own character and not part of DBZ. The rest isn't ours, why would it be?*  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Oh wow...where do I start? I haven't updated in a while...and I bet that if you could some of you would stone me right now. I'm so sorry, I've been thinking of how I could make this chapter good. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please let me know.  
  
I hope that I didn't lose any readers in my absence. I've gotten soooo many IM's about "when are you going to update" so I guess this is my reply. NOW! I'll try to update sooner now, but I'll be starting school soon again so that might make things harder for updating. Either way, gonna try.  
  
Ok I guess that's all for now. I just wanted to let you guys know that no I haven't forgotten about this story. It's my best one. Just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I'm still waiting for the reviews of my favorite reviewer. Wonder where she went...?? Oh well, hope you lyke and happi reading. ^_^  
  
~LadyB  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The love of two women; the heart of one man  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta got into his car, a somewhat light feeling in his step. He couldn't remember when he had felt so free; it was as if something had been lifted off of his shoulders. It felt good to get all of that off of his chest and to get things with Bulma all straightened out. Just as he was about to start up his car he felt a slight vibration on his hip, then a ringing noise filled the car. A part of Vegeta thought that it was going to be Bulma calling him up, it seemed that now that woman couldn't get enough of him. But when he looked down at the caller ID his thoughts changed. It was a blocked called, which mean that it could have been a number of people. Vegeta took his key out of the ignition of the car and answered his phone.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"Looks like someone's in a good mood. Isn't that right sunshine."  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "Kakkarot what on Earth to do you want?"  
  
Goku laughed. "Have you made up with Bulma yet."  
  
Balancing his cell phone with his shoulder, Vegeta went to start up his car. "Yeah. I'm heading home right now." Vegeta replied, then he found something odd in the phone call. "Since when do you care Kakkarot? Are you checking up on me?" He heard Goku clear his throat on the other end of the line; there was an uneasy sound to the remainder of the phone call from that point on. Vegeta did like where it was heading. "Kakkarot?"  
  
"It's just that I was hoping--hoping to catch you before you...uh...you talked to B-Bulma."  
  
Vegeta knew that his friend wasn't the smartest or brightest boy of their age but he also knew when he was acting dumber than usual. "Spit it out Kakkarot! What are you trying to say."  
  
Goku put his head into his hands on his end of the conversation. This was not going to be easy, it was going to be all kinds of hard on so many different levels. What he said at that very moment could betray Bulma and save Vegeta, or damn Vegeta into the darkness again and save Bulma. There were so many things that he didn't decide about this.  
  
"Vegeta...brace yourself for this one."  
  
~*~  
  
Waltzing into her room, Bulma threw the door open with her arm, her mind still in the bliss of the events having just passed. He took her back, he forgave her. Her life was finally falling back into place. She kicked off her black geisha sandals at the door, stepping into the haven of her room happily, nothing in the world could dent her mood. Her wet hair mashed to her forehead, the blue of her eyes had long since dimmed, and her clothes hung so closely to her it was a wonder how she could breathe comfortably. Each fold of her shirt tightly wound itself around her body, her faded blue jeans were darker than normal due to all the water they had received from the rain. Bulma coughed lightly and pealed off her white shocks laying them in a bulb by her large geisha sandals. What a blessing the rain had been.  
  
Her small hand made it's way along the wall, feeling around for her light switch, wanting to eliminate the room with the heavenly white lights hanging from her ceiling. She found the switch, and let her slender fingers send it up, expecting the lights to cut on. "Ah damn..." She cursed noticing that the rain had cut out the power in her room.  
  
The materials of her jeans kissed the powder blue fluff below her feet as she walked around, looking for anything that would provide the light that her eyes were softly demanding from her. Her hands pulled out a small oil lamp from under her desk and lit it, the dainty yellow luminosity lapped along the walls of her white wall and shone dimly around the room. It wasn't much, but it certainly provided enough of an illumination to let Bulma get around her room.  
  
After a few moments of standing in the warmth of her oil lamp, she took a few steps to her bed. A long, relieved sigh, slid out of her lips as she landed on the cloudy blue comfort, hugging her knees up to her wet chest. Vegeta loved her, she knew he did. If he didn't, he wouldn't have forgiven her. Her hair fell down around her ankles, water dripping onto her bedspread.  
  
"He loves me..." She moaned as she let go of her knees and lay back in bed looking up at the ceiling. "He forgave me." The smile playing on her lips could only grow.  
  
Suddenly Bulma sat up. The baby kicked. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. The baby...no....Bulma had forgotten to tell him about the baby. A side of her was telling here that if he found out by any other means that Vegeta would be livid, the other side cooed her to relaxation. Vegeta couldn't find out, no one else knew. Except for Juuhachi-gou and Chi-Chi. Bulma touched her hand to her temple, was there a chance that her friends would spill the news?  
  
Bulma fell to her knees at the side of her bed, lifting her hands up to her bed and resting them on her bed, moving them into position of prayer. If there was a Kami up there, let Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou keep their lips shut. Her dark blue eyes slid closed, trying to calm both the nerves in her stomach and the thoughts flying around her mind. The anger that her friends still had for her was well brought to the attention of her system, there was no denying the fact that they resented her strongly for the things that she had done in the last couple of weeks. How could she blame them, her actions were far from the point of redemption.  
  
"Please Kami...if you're up there, let me have my peace." Bulma sighed heavily. "I'm a teenager pregnant with the child of my ex boyfriend and we just made up. I tried to kill myself and my best friends are mad at me. Please..." the body of the troubled youth shook slightly. "I want some of my own peace...have mercy..."  
  
The soft light of the dim moon pored into her room, the rain whispered along the diamond cut panels of her bedroom windows.  
  
The small noise startled her lightly, her eyes snapped open once more. Fingers tightened and the sweat beaded on her forehead, something inside of her was sending a motion of nerves through her. "Can't you just give me a sign, will everything be ok?"  
  
She prayed hard, like a person who had sinned away their life. Her eyes had become nothing but slits where they would be, her forehead was the valley starting off a river of sweat that dripped down. "Give me a sign." Bulma tightened the hold on her own hand to the point where her fingers gave off an angelic white glow. Her heart leapt into her throat, the thunder grew louder and louder. "PLEASE! A SIGN. I'D SETTLE FOR ANYTHING!"  
  
Suddenly, she sent her sapphire orbs in the direction of the window, the rain had stopped. It had been reduced from a great storm to a soft pitter- patter of rain, like the dancing of a child on thin ice. The blue-haired teen smiled, maybe that was her sign right there.  
  
Content, for the moment, Bulma made her way over to her private bathroom and worked on pealing the skin-tight clothes from off of her body, it was hard seeing how it had manifested itself to represent the likeness of a second layer of skin. She decided it was time to call it a night, finally the night offered her hopes for sleep. After all, she had gotten her sign. Quickly changing into her nightgown and brushing her teeth, Bulma made her way over to her bed and fell asleep the minute her head touched onto the silk pillow. Even breaths left her slightly parted lips, drifting off into sleep.  
  
By the time the storm returned at full blast, she had long since been asleep. Never awake to notice with just how much force it bit back with.  
  
~*~  
  
Alone... Bulma hated the sound of that word. It was so cold, so empty, so....alone.....  
  
The shrill ringing of the bell, signaling the end of third period, filled her ears. While on other occasions it would have been a symbol her deliverance from class, this particular day it was an omen for the upcoming world she so sorely hated. She had no one, not after Juuhachi-gou and Chi- Chi had left her. And even though Vegeta had made up with her two nights ago, there were still some difference that screamed at both of them, demanding them to spend a bit of time apart. So in the end, Bulma found herself walking towards her locker, alone, dragging her feet on the floor of her school, not once bothering to lift her feet. She was pretty well along with child, the bulge could be spotted if one looked closely enough of her dim gray and pink velour suit.  
  
'Just me and the baby.'  
  
As her mind drifted to thoughts of her unborn son or daughter Bulma sighed, she still needed to tell Vegeta about the baby. There was no light way to put it, she simply couldn't go up to him and say "Hey honey, guess what I made you for dinner tonight? Oh yeah, I'm pregnant." Things just weren't that simple around here.  
  
"You sure look lonely, walking by yourself down the halls like this."  
  
Her body responded to the voice in a quick motion, sending her crashing into the arms of the speaker. "Yamcha?!"  
  
He grinned, his coffee brown eyes shinning as they met hers for an instant. "Hey Bulma."  
  
She was shocked, after so long, after everything that had happened, what on Earth was he talking to her for? "Uh...hi...how've you been?"  
  
"I've been good. How you doing?" His voice turned into a mocking and shocking resemblance to Joey Tribiani from the TV show FRIENDS.  
  
Bulma, despite herself, allowed her lips to exert a giggle. "I'm ok." She wound her arms around her stomach in an attempt to make it pass for a nervous action. Lucky for her, Yamcha was just that stupid.  
  
"That's good to hear." There was a brief silence as they walked on, Bulma coming to halt at her locker. "Ah, I remember your locker." A appallingly warm smile advanced on Yamcha's boyish good looks.  
  
His companion nodded. "Yes...." She let her voice carry out. "So, what have you been up to?" She wondered out loud, really demanding from him why he was talking to her.  
  
"I've had a rough couple of days." He admitted and leaned on a near by locker.  
  
Bulma opened the door and swung it to her right, permitting her access to the confident that was her locker. She stuffed in a few books from her heavy backpack and took out a notebook. A picture fell from the tan metal side-wall, rushing to pick it up, a book caved in from its position above her. Providentially Yamcha swept in swiftly, catching both her heavy, 1000- page biology book and the picture. He took that moment to turn it over, his fingers traced over it lightly.  
  
"You and me...." muttered Yamcha.  
  
For a brief second, Bulma had to stop and process what he had said. She took the book back and pushed it into her locker, still thinking on the picture. Finally it was brought back into her memory, it was brought back with a vengeance, as if it had just happened minutes ago. There she sat, in Yamcha's arms, on the white sands of Hawaii as the sun was setting behind them. The bright orange glow casting an angelic feel around both her and even him when the photo was snapped. It brought a smile back to Bulma's face and then she sighed, it had been taken back in the day where he would spare no expense for her happiness. Now, things surely had taken a change. "Yes, you and I." Replied Bulma, taking the picture out of his hand.  
  
"Why do you still have that?"  
  
Honestly, she shrugged. "I don't know, never brought myself around to cleaning out my locker."  
  
"Oh..." Yamcha let his voice linger for a second or two. "I thought it was for other reasons...."  
  
Bulma sharply turned up to look at him. "Yamcha...no." Her head shook accenting her response. "I don't find myself thinking about you that way anymore."  
  
At that instant, something that damn well could have passed for hurt flashed in Yamcha's coffee eyes. "Oh... I know that!" He tried to mask the emotion. "I was just wondering."  
  
She decided that it was best if he talked about what really seemed to be bothering him. "Yamcha... a rough couple of days doesn't sound fine to me." Bulma tossed over her shoulder, leaning in on her locker, awaiting his response.  
  
He was soundless. "Oh...you caught that I suppose."  
  
She managed a nod. "Yes of course. What's the matter?"  
  
It was shocking to both of them to hear the warmth of her voice, she sounded as if she seriously cared. "Terra..."  
  
"She's not your girlfriend anymore?"  
  
Yamcha snapped up. "No, she is." He paused. "She's just changing I guess..."  
  
Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yamcha, everyone changed." She assured him. "Believe me, I would know." The look in her eye passes judgment at him.  
  
He smiled. "Ah Bulma," Placing his hand in back of his head much like Goku, he forced a laugh from deep within him. "You're right, it probably nothing. Knowing Terra she's just having a bad week."  
  
"Yeah, you two will be back to normal before you know it."  
  
"I hope so, I really like her Bulma." A pause. "I really do, I was thinking...you know, she might be it..."  
  
Then something strange happened, Bulma found herself smiling ear to ear. "Yamcha, that's wonderful! Good luck with her. Hope things work out."  
  
Her words sent him into a violent rush of blushing. "Ah...yeah. I do too." He smiled at her weakly then watched her pin the photo of them back onto the locker wall. "Um, Bulma?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I heard you got into a fight with Vegeta, how is that coming along?"  
  
The blue rims around her eyes darkened to the point where her eyes were nearly navy. "We talked, it came along fine. We just have a few rough spots to patch up."  
  
"Speaking of him, where is he? Shouldn't he be with you then?"  
  
"He's at practice, shouldn't you be too?"  
  
Yamcha yawned. "Yeah you're right, I think I should be, I fell asleep in shop class and saw you, I was dying to say hi to you."  
  
Bulma smiled brightly. "Thank you, that means something." Not a lot, but something.  
  
"Of course. Any time."  
  
Yamcha turned to leave her, Bulma sighed and also made motion to close her locker. Subsequently, something struck her, after he was a few feet away from her. "Hey Yamcha?"  
  
He walked back up to her, meeting her eyes for the final time. "Yes Bulma?"  
  
She looked down at the floor. "You're going to practice..." He had a feeling where this was going. "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure thing. What's on your mind?"  
  
Bulma fidgeted with her hands for a moment. "Could you tell Vegeta to stop by my house tonight. I need to talk to him."  
  
Yamcha winked. "Sure you do." The smirk he delivered her caused a scarlet slash to fill her cheeks. "But I'll tell him."  
  
She smiled up at him, making things all worth while. "Thank you so much. I don't know if I'll see him today after school or not."  
  
Rather than pointing out that she could have just as easily used the cell phone that lingered on her hip to call Vegeta, Yamcha returned her smile. "Hey any time gorgeous, I told you that. I got it covered." A nod. "I'll give Vegetable your message."  
  
Bulma waved as Yamcha turned to leave her again. "Thanks!" Once he was out of her sight line, she sighed and closed her locker, it shut with a clack revealing a figure behind the door. Bulma screamed.  
  
"Dammit, shush! You're too loud."  
  
Her eyes softened. "Juu-Chan."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
"I thought that you were-"  
  
"Ah for once stop thinking."  
  
Bulma found herself laughing a few seconds after.  
  
"Where are you going?" Juuhachi-gou brought her hand up to press on Bulma's locker.  
  
"Get something to eat..."  
  
The blonde watched her blue-haired friend wrap her arms around her stomach once again, this time she knew that it wasn't an act of nerves. "Come on then, let's bounce."  
  
"Y-you're coming with me?"  
  
Juuhachi-gou nodded. "What are friends for baka?"  
  
Bulma felt her eyes water. It was nice to have that feeling around her once again. "Thanks Juu-Chan."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes before Juuhachi-gou brought her eyes on Bulma. "That was a nice thing that you did back there for the baka Yamcha." She muttered. "Question is, why help him out with his shitty relationship after he broke your heart?"  
  
Shoving her hands in her pocket Bulma turned a corner with Juuhachi-gou at her side. "I don't really know..." Her voice faded. "I just felt like it."  
  
"It'll get you out of a few years' purgatory that's for sure."  
  
A light chuckle left Bulma's lips. "Yeah."  
  
After walking a distance, they arrived together in the cafeteria, where across from them sat Chi-Chi, Terra, and Goku, each of them talking seriously from the looks of things. "When the hell did that happen? What's going on?" Juuhachi-gou narrowed her eyes. "That baka Goku knows better than to be with that bitch." She shook her head. "And Terra too."  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her ears. "What? Juu, you're mad at Chi?"  
  
The blonde was indifferent. "Meh...she's changed....so let her do whatever bullshit she wants to." She could tell that her friend had to agree with that one.  
  
"You're right, she's changed quite a bit."  
  
Juuhachi-gou nodded. "Yeah...let her do whatever she wants."  
  
Bulma leaned down to reach for something in a vending machine, her blonde companion stood a few feet away from her, glaring knives at Chi-Chi. At that very moment, as if decided by fate, she watched the black haired girl pick up a small lavender cell phone and happily chirp into it, "Hey Veggie- Chan!" Juuhachi-gou let her eyes turn into slits, there would be hell to pay soon. And this, was just the eye of the storm.  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


End file.
